Una semana muy interesante
by Minako-Akemi
Summary: Hola, bueno esta historia tima lugar ya tiempo despues de lo que pasa en el digimundo... Kari y Tk son consierados la pareja pefecta pero algo pasa que Kari comienza a cambiar de opinion ¿que habrá pasado? Takari o... lean para averiguar. please reviews X
1. Prefacio

Bueno he venido cn una nueva historia...yo se uqe no hya muchos fans ni ics de esta pareja, por eso me he decidido a escribirla, la verdad espeo que les agrede y me dejen muchos reviews XP bueno, lo dejo para que la lean... disfruten

Btw los persojanes no son mios T.T

* * *

Las calles de Tokio estaban casi vacías por el frió, en un balcón se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo nocturno sentado en una Silla tocando una bella melodía, sus manos estaban heladas por el viento frió.

-Ahhh-suspiro-es inútil, no me puedo concentrar-tocan la puerta-Ya voy-grita poniéndose de pie y dejando su guitarra, se dirige a la puerta y abre

-Hola Matt-dice un chico moreno de ojos castaños y cabello castaño alborotado, lo abraza-Tanto tiempo Sin verte

-Sí, bastante Tai-responde sorprendido y se separan

-Ho…hola Matt-dice una chica de ojos rubíes

-¿Kari?-pregunta incrédulo-Hola-responde con una sonrisa-Pero díganme ¿a que debo su repentina visita?

-Pues mi hermana vino a hacer no se que de un taller-responde

-¿Qué tenias que hacer Kari?-pregunta interesado el oji-azul

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿cómo accedí a venir con mi hermano?-pensó-Ya había olvidado lo guapo que era Matt-sale de sus pensamientos cuando oye que la llaman-¿Decías?- Matt la mira raro

-¿Qué tenias que hacer?-pregunta de nuevo

-Ohh pues-Se queda pensando-Como estoy en un taller de fotografía me pidieron que fotografiara como es la vida en la gran ciudad y mi hermano me dijo que viniéramos a Tokio y de paso venir a saludarte-responde con una sonrisa

-Matt-lo llama el peli-café

-Mande-responde y voltea a ver a su amigo

-¿Tienes habitaciones extras? ¿No?-pregunta

-Em…Sí ¿por?-responde

-Es que para que haga su proyecto es necesario que se quede aquí un tiempo-Kari seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó-¿Entonces Kari se puede quedar aquí?

-¡¿Que?!-grita la chica viendo a su hermano-¿Esta era tu solución?

-Pues Sí, ya que mamá y papá van a ir a visitar a la tía Gladis y yo me voy al torneo de football-le responde-No quiero que te quedes sola en esta gran y peligrosa ciudad

-Pues por mi esta bien-responde Matt yendo a la cocina

-Pe…pero hermano yo ya tengo 18 años y me puedo cuidar sola –le responde Kari no muy contenta y un poco preocupada

-Yo se que sí pero no me atrevo a dejarte, me sentiría muy mal-le responde y la ve a los ojos- eras, eres y serás siempre mi hermanita

-hermano-dice dulcemente y lo abraza, se separa de el y le da una zape-Esta bien me quedare aquí, pero no volveré a ceder con eso ehhh-le saca la lengua mientras que Matt llegaba con los refrescos

-Tomen-les ofrece

-Muchas gracias-responde la peli-café apenada-Por el refresco y por dejarme quedar

-No hay de que, cuando gustes, además eres la novia de mi hermano y la hermanita de mi mejor amigo-toma asiento, así paso un rato más

-Hermano, creo que ya es hora de irnos-dice no muy animada-Y yo que estaba tan a gusto-pensó pero movio la cabeza

-¿Que? ¡Wow!-se sorprende al ver la hora-que tarde es, lo mejor será que nos vayamos

-Hai-asiente su hermana-Sayonara Matt-los acompaña a la puerta

-Sayonara-se despide y los ve marcharse; la chica de ojos rubíes estaba mirando por la ventana como pasaban los edificios de la gran ciudad para luego llegar a Odiaba

-No puedo creer que me voy a quedar en la casa del hermano mayor de mi novio, debo decirle a Tk-pensaba mientras el elevador llegaba a su piso correspondiente, entraron al departamento y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación

-Oyasumi-nasai Kari-le dice su hermano entrando a su cuarto

-Oyasumi hermano-le respondió y entro al suyo, tomo su cámara y salio al balcón a tomar fotos de aquella pequeña ciudad en la que había crecido, en eso suena su celular, lo toma y contesta-¿bueno?

-Hola Kari, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunta una voz masculina del otro lado del celular

-¿Tk? Hola, estoy muy bien-responde

-Perdona por llamar tan tarde, ¿te desperté?-pegunta

-No, no para nada, de hecho acabo de llegar, necesito decirte algo-cambio su tono de voz

-¿Qué ocurre? No suenas muy alegre-responde preocupado, la chica sonríe

-Lo que pasa es que…-no sabia como continuar-ves que tengo que hacer mi proyectote fotografía-le dice, el otro asiente-Pues me toco hacerlo de Tokio y como mi hermano y mis papas van a salir a mi hermano se le ocurrió una idea-se queda callada

-¿Qué idea? Continua-le dice interesado

-Se le ocurrió que me quedara con tu hermano hasta que termine mi proyecto y lleguen todos-da un suspiro de alivio

-…-el chico no sabía que decir-ya veo, y ¿cuanto tiempo va a ser eso?

-Pues sí mis cálculos no fallan como una semana-responde tranquila

-Y cuando te "mudaras" con el-repite molesto

-Mira Tk, no es necesario que te enojes ya que en primera no fue mi idea y segunda es tu hermano, no un extraño-lo regaña

-Lo se, lo se pero no puedo evitarlo ya que sigue siendo un hombre-responde-pero dime, ¿cuándo será?

-Pues yo creo que el domingo en la tarde y ya me quede ahí-responde y suspira-Tk de verdad no quiero

-Yo se-sonríe-Pero piensa que es para bien además confió en que mi hermano te va a cuidar-oye como Kari bosteza-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir-la chica vuelve a bostezar

-Creo que tienes razón, que sueñes conmigo-le dice ya un poco adormilada

-jaja, me encantaría yo también espero que sueñes conmigo-responde-Te quiero-la chica se sonroja

-Yo también, beso, bye-cuelga regresa a su habitación se pone la pijama y se acuesta pra quedarse dormida luego luego. Al despertarse fue a lavarse la cara para luego ponerse su uniforme

-Ohayo hermano-saluda la chica de ojos rubíes

-Ohayo-le responde su hermano-¿Que quieres de desayunar?

-Mmm no tengo hambre así que desayunare yogurt con fruta-le responde, va al refrigerador y se prepara su desayuno rápidamente

-Muy bien-el chico comienza a comer su cereal

-Que envidia mi hermano puede comer lo que sea y no engorda-pensó mientras comía, cuando terminaron se lavaron los dientes y se fueron, Tai hoy iba a llevar a Kari a su escuela. Al llegar a su salón la chica toma su lugar junto a la ventana y observa recordando los sucesos del día anterior, cuando siente que la besan en la mejilla

-Ohayo Kari-dijo un chico con antiparras en la cabeza

-O…ohayo Davis-dice recuperándose del susto-No sabes que susto me metiste

-Jeje gomen-le dijo apenado, después de que Kari lo rechazo Siempre la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla-Pero dime en que pensabas, te ves preocupada

-Etto…pues un poco pero realmente no es nada grave –le medio sonríe, cuando voltea logra ver al guapísimo de su novio, alto, güero y de ojos azules Siendo rodeado por su club de fans, algo que la fastidiaba así que se puso de pie y fue junto a el abriéndose paso entre aquellas chicas, el oji-azul estaba rojo a mas no poder, todavía no se acostumbraba a eso, usualmente el popular era su hermano

-ejem…con permiso-se oyó una voz moleta y las chicas abrieron camino para luego irse al ver que era Kari

-Gracias-le dijo su novio tomándola por la cintura y dándole un dulce pero corto beso en los labios-No sé qué haría sin ti

-Estar rodeado de niñitas tontas-responde simulando estar molesta y le da la espalda, esté se acerca y la abraza por la espalda

-Dime que debo hacer para que no te enojes-le dice al oído

-Mmm no se-responde pensando-algo se me ocurrirá-se gira para que quedan de frente

-Me pregunto que se te estará cruzando por la mente-le dice viéndola fijamente a los ojos

-jiji, no se- le da un beso fugaz y se va a su lugar

-¿Xq la querré tanto?- se pregunta, en eso oye como lo llaman al voltear ve que era su viejo amigo Davis

-Hola Tk-lo saluda alegre-¿Cómo van tu y Kari?

-Hola, muy bien ¿xq?-lo ve sospechosamente

-Mmm ya veo- le responde-No me veas así, te pregunte porque cuando llegue Kari se veía preocupada

-¿Preocupada?-repite- Supongo xq esta así- le responde y va a su lugar pues nota que el profesor ya había entrado al salón, las 2 primeras horas pasaron sin mucho problema. Cuando llego el primer descanso todos los digielegidos de la segunda generación salieron y fueron a los jardines de la escuela

-Y díganme chicos-todos voltean a ver a la chica de cabellos lilas-¿Qué hicieron este fin de semana?

-Yo fui a un torneo de fut-responde el chico de gogles alegremente

-Mmm pues yo fui a mis cursos de fotografía y acompañe a mi hermano a Tokio-responde la peli café sonriendo

-Wow que padre-le responde la chica de cabellos lilas-¿Y te gusto tu curso?-la otra chica asiente-Y tu Tk ¿Qué hiciste?

-Pues yo fui con mis papas a un día de campo y después a la feria-sonrie y voltea a ver a su novia y la nota preocupada, entonces la toma de la mano para llevarla lejos de sus amigos dejándolos confundidos-Kari, por favor dime que te preocupa-le pide tomándola de las dos manos cariñosamente

–No…no es nada Tk-le responde mirando el piso

-Kari…-dice y la toma de la barbilla para poder ver sus ojos-dime…-pide dulcemente

-Es que… me preocupa el quedarme con tu hermano-le responde viéndolo a los ojos

-¿Xq? El no te va a hacer nada y sí te hace algo solo dime le da un beso en la frente y la abraza

-El problema es que…cuando vi a Matt el otro día me quede embobada-piensa y corresponde al abrazo del chico, en eso suena el timbre

-Vamos-le dice el separándose y le toma la mano, la chica asiente y Sigue a su novio y se van a su salón, donde ambos ocupan sus lugares y entra la profesora

-Srita. Yagami el director quiere verla en su oficina y miro a Tk confundida

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunta

-No, gracias –le dice y sale del salón para ir a la oficina del director al llegar toca la puerta esperando una respuesta

-Adelante-le responde una voz grave al otro lado de la puerta, abre la puerta y pasa-Srita. Yagami por favor tome asiento-le dice el director señalando una Silla en frente de él y está toma asiento

-Buenos días director, ¿Para qué me llamó?-dice nerviosa

-Me informaron que vas a faltar a la próxima semana de clases, ¿es eso verdad?-la mira y vuelve su vista a unos papeles que tenía en la mano

-Así es director, tengo que hacer un proyecto en Tokio-le responde con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, pero está consciente de que los exámenes no tardan en comenzar ¿verdad?

-Sí estoy consciente de ello, pero no se preocupe voy a estar al día para cuando regrese-le responde confiada y con una sonrisa

Muy bien-le sonríe-puede retirarse

-Gracias-se levanta sonriente y sale, todavía faltaba mucho para que la clase terminara y como no tenía ganas de volver decidió irse al patio a descansar un rato, al salir del edificio noto como un árbol de cerezos se movía con el viento, saco su cámara y le tomo una foto-De verdad me encanta tomar fotos-se dice a sí misma y sonríe comenzando a tomar más fotos de su escuela ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, cuando iba a tomar la última tocan el timbre-lo mejor será que regrese-pensó y así lo hizo.

Las clases pasaron sin más contratiempos al igual que la semana, Kari no podía creerlo, era domingo y estaba preparando sus maletas, como hacia tanto calor y decidió ponerse un jumper blanco con una playera rosa y en su cabello traía un paliacate rosa con una cola de caballo.

-Wow Kari que rápido paso la semana-le dice su mejor amiga Yolei

-Sí, tienes razón-se queda pensando-Por cierto trajiste los cuadernos que te pedí-la otra chica asiente dándole una mochila

-muchas gracias-le responde con una sonrisa

-¡Kari! ¡Tk ya llego! ¡Vámonos!-le grita su hermano desde otra habitación

-¡Ya voy!-le responde-¿Yolei quieres venir?

-Me gustaría ir pero no puedo-responde apenada-Tengo que irme a cuidar la tienda

-Mmm que mal pero ya ni modo-le responde y salen de la habitación a donde estaban los chicos-Bueno Yolei, muchas gracias por todo-la abraza

-no hay de que Kari que te vaya bien-se separan-Bueno yo me voy cuídense-dice y se va

-bueno Kari, vámonos-le dice su hermano tomando la maleta de su hermana y llevándola al carro, Tk le abre la puerta trasera a su novia y se va de copiloto, el sabia mas de caminos que Kari, el carro era un jeep verde bosque, cuando Tai por fin pudo meter la maleta se fue del lado del conductor y se metió-Bueno arrancamos-dice y se van.

Al principio del viaje los tres iban platicando y claro Kari no perdía oportunidad de tomar fotos, aproximadamente llegaron a las 4:30 a casa de Matt

-Hola bienvenidos-dice alegremente dejándolos pasar

-Hola-dice Tai y se saludan con la mano

-Hola-saluda Kari y pasa

-hermanito que gusto me da verte-lo abraza cariñosamente, el chico corresponde el abrazo para luego separarse-has crecido-le dice notando que estaba casi de su tamaño

-Sí bastante todo es gracias al básquet-le responde tomando asiento

-Que bien- le responde su hermano, gustan algo de beber-les pregunta yendo a la cocina

-Por favor-responden TK y Tai al mismo tiempo

-Yo te ayudo-dice Kari caminado con él a la cocina, al llegar Matt fue directo a refrigerador y Kari fue a buscar los vasos tomo tres pero el último estaba muy atrás, por más que se estiraba no lo alcanzaba, cuando el oji-azul se dio cuenta puso la jarra con agua en la mesa para pararse junto a Kari y baja el vaso-Gra…gracias-dijo un poco sonrojada

-no hay de que, toma la jarra y sale de la cocina siendo seguido por la peli-café, al llegar Kari puso los vasos en la mesa y Matt sirvió el agua después de eso tomaron asiento, Matt junto a Tai y Kari junto a Tk y comienzan a platicar de varias cosas pero algo llama la atención de Kari, eran unos rayos anaranjados proventientes del pequeño balcon y sale, cuando ve que esta atardeciendo regresa rápido por su cámara para tomarle fotos, la preparo para los rayos del sol y comenzó a tomar fotos, quedo maravillada por como los rayos de luz caían sobre los edificios de Tokio, cuando por fin el sol se oculto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en la mejilla la chica reconociendo los brazos de la persona decidió acurrucarse pasaron así unos minutos hasta que el chico hablo.

-Kari ya me tengo que ir-le susurra al oído

-¿Tan pronto?-se queja-pero estoy tan cómoda-el chico ríe y esta se voltea y lo besa

-¡Tk vámonos!-le grita el peli-café haciendo que se separaran se miran por unos segundos y entran al departamento

-Adiós hermano-lo abraza fuertemente y le da un beso en la mejilla-cuídate mucho- el chico asiente y se separan, hizo lo mismo con su novio y salieron del departamento y la chica se quedo viendo la puerta hasta que noto como Matt tomo su maleta esta solo lo siguió

-esta es tu habitación, espero que te guste-le dice abriendo la puerta; la habitación tenía una cama individual, un closet, un pequeño tocador y de frente a la puerta un ventanal por el cual se podía ver casi toda la ciudad

-Wow, que vista-dice y voltea a ver a Matt el cual estaba poniendo la maleta en la cama-Matt-el chico la voltea a ver-Gracias por aceptarme-le dice la chica sonriente

-No hay de que-le responde y se queda pensando-¿No tienes hambre? Xq yo sí y como me da flojera hacer algo ahorita prefiero salir a cenar algo

-Etto…-se queda pensando hasta que su estomago ruge-jajaja creo que si-responde apenada poniendo su brazo en su estómago-el chico la mira y sale de la habitación para tomar su chamarra y salir del departamento

-¡espérame!-grita y sale corriendo detrás de el, cuando por fin lo alcanza le faltaba el aliento-oye no tenías xq dejarme-se queja, este solo la voltea a ver y sigue con su camino, la chica decidió no hablar más y siguió caminando a un lado de él. Después de caminar unas cuantas calles llegaron a un pequeño restaurante.

-Buenas noches joven Ishida, ¿la mesa de siempre?-pregunta una joven de cabello negro azulado

-Si por favor- responde cortésmente- Y por favor agregue una silla

-Con mucho gusto, por favor síganme- y los dos lo siguieron para llegar a una mesa en el rincón con un pequeño cuadro de la torre de Pizza, Matt tomas asiento y Kari se le queda viendo raro

-¿Qué?-dice despreocupado-Xq me ves así

-Por nada-le responde tomando asiento pero sin dejar de ver a Matt,en es eso llega un mesero

-¿Gustan algo de beber?-pregunta cortésmente el mesero

-Yo quiero lo mismo de siempre-le responde-y por favor a ella tráigale la carta

-Muy bien-responde y se retira, Kari se encontraba observando el pequeño restaurante y nota a una chica rubia de ojos azules en frente de su mesa que veía a Matt embobada

-Ho…hola, ¿eres Matt Ishida? ¿Verdad?-pregunta nerviosa el chico gira los ojos y asiente-¿Me…me podrías dar tu autógrafo?

-N…-pero ve como Kari se le queda viendo intrigada-está bien responde y toma la hoja de papel, saca un plumón y firma-toma-la chica toma el papel entusiasmada y vuelve a su mesa

-Matt-lo llama-¿Xq te pidió un autógrafo?-el chico la ve incrédulo

-Por si no lo recuerdas tengo una banda-le responde y ve como sonríe

-es verdad, Tk me lo ha mencionado-le responde-jiji lo siento

-¿Por eso me veías así?-pregunta, la chica lo ve confundida-olvídalo, aquí viene la carta-le dice haciendo que volteara para ver el menú en frente de ella

-Gra…gracias-responde comenzando a ver que había de cenar-mmm de tomar me gustaría una naranjada y de comer que me recomienda usted-le pregunta al mesero sonriente

-Pues la lasaña es muy buena pero para mi gusto el spaghetti a la parmesana es lo mejor-dice casi saboreándolo-la chica ríe divertida

-Entonces por favor tráigame uno de esos-responde y el mesero le sonríe y toma el menú

-Bien en un momento vendrán sus órdenes-les dice y se retira fue entonces cuando Kari voltea para ver a Matt y descubre que la estaba mirando fijamente

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Xq me ves así? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?-el chico niega-¿entonces?

-Es que si no mal recuerdo eras más tímida-responde y ve como la chica se ríe

-Ya crecí Matt-responde

-Ya lo note-tuvieron una pequeña charla que se termino cuando llegaron los platillos

-Provecho-le dice Kari a Matt y se mete un bocado a la boca-e…-la interrumpen

-¡Matt!-oyen que alguien grita y la chica de ojos rubíes ve como Matt sonreía y dirigió su mirada al mismo punto que Matt, vio como una chica se dirigía a ellos, esa chica era Sora-Hola mi amor-le dice dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, fue entonces cuando noto la presencia de Kari-oh… hola Kari-dijo apenada

-Hola Sora-responde sonriente-¿Cómo te va?- pregunta feliz de ver a una de sus antiguas amigas

-Muy bien gracias, ¿y a ti?-le pregunta respondiendo el gesto y sentándose en las piernas de Matt quien la tomo por la cintura

-También, y… ¿Qué haces por aquí? –le pregunta-No es por correrte ni nada por el estilo ehh-la ambas ríen

-Lo se, pues yo vine a despedirme de mi novio-le dice borrando su sonrisa

-¿Ya te vas?-le pregunta triste el oji-azul

-Así es, tengo que ir a España-dice viendo como su novio se entristece-pronto habrá un desfile de modas ahí

-Ya veo-responde-te deseo mucha suerte-la besa, Kari sintiéndose mal tercio decide levantarse e ir al baño.

-Wow-piensa-Que bonita pareja hacen-dice viéndose al espejo. Cuando la pareja por fin se separo notaron la ausencia de Kari, el chico se pone de pie obligando a su novia a bajarse de sus piernas.

-¿Dónde está Kari?-Sora lo miraba molesta

-Tranquilo, es una chica grande se sabe cuidar sola-le responde intentando calmarlo pero con tono molesto sin embargo el chico no lo noto

-Es verdad-le responde y vuelve a tomar asiento. La pelirroja hace lo mismo solo que ahora se sienta en una silla-Pero Tai me pidió que la cuidara-le comenta

-Mmm ya veo por eso ella está aquí-responde pensativa-pero… ¿xq aquí? ¿Xq contigo?-el chico sonríe, su novia estaba celosa de Kari

-xq tiene que hacer un proyecto para su taller de fotografía sobre Tokio-responde-además no hay nadie en su casa en estos momentos-¿No? ¿Xq?-pregunta interesada

-Xq sus papas están con una tía suya que está enferma y Tai fue a un torneo de soccer en…-se queda pensando-no me acuerdo-la chica ríe

-Ya veo, entonces esto es un favor que te pidió Tai ¿no?-pregunta y el chico asiente

-Si no yo que estaría haciendo con Kari-le responde y esta lo ve incrédulamente-no me mires así…Kari es una niña que además de todo es la novia de mi hermano y la hermanita de mi mejor amigo

-Lo sé, lo sé pero aun así siempre cabe la posibilidad-responde y se queda pensando-además ella ya creció y se puso muy bonita

-Olvídalo Sora-le dice mientras la chica ve su reloj

-Ok…ok-le responde olvidando el tema-por cierto ya es hora de que me vaya, se pone de pie y le da un beso en la frente, el chico se queda embelesado por el perfume de su novia-Bye Matt

-Adiós Sora-se despide viendo como la chica se iba acercando a la puerta pero antes de llegar se topo con Kari

-¿Ya te vas?-la chica asiente-que triste-responde agachando la cabeza-yo quería que platicáramos un rato

-Tranquila, te prometo que cuando regrese iré a visitarlos a ti y a tu hermano-al decir esto la chica se entusiasma y la abraza-me parece bien-se separan nuevamente-cuídate mucho Sora

-Gracias igualmente-abre la puerta y en el momento en el que esta sale del restaurante Kari regresa con Matt

-Que lastima que Sora se haya tenido que ir ¿no crees Matt?-el chico asiente y ve como sus ojos se entristecen, Kari decide cambiar la conversación y llama a un camarero el cual llega rápidamente-podría retirar los platos por favor-el camarero asiente y los retira-¿desean algo más?

-La cuenta por favor-Kari comienza a buscar su cartera pero nota que la dejo en el departamento el oji-azul nota que la chica estaba preocupada- No te preocupes yo invito

-Gra…gracias pero prometo que te lo pagare-le dice-es mas en cuanto lleguemos

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que yo invito-le responde el chico, en ese momento llega el mesero con la cuenta-gracias-Matt la toma rápidamente

-¡Matt por favor déjame ver!-le pide un poco molesta

-NO-le responde sacando el dinero para pagar e introduciéndolo en el librito para que el mesero se lo llevara y asi fue se lo llevo y minutos después regreso-Gracias-dice y se pone de pie, Kari hace lo mismo y se van. Kari estaba entre apenada y molesta

-¿Xq no me dejaste ver?-pregunta indignada el chic nada mas movió los hombros con esto Kari decide rendirse y dejar el asunto por la paz en eso le da un escalofrió que hizo que mirara al cielo y se abrazara a si misma-que lastima que no traje mi cámara-dice y el chico voltea

-Xq lo dices-pregunta sintiendo el aire frio en su rostro y notando como Kari se estaba congelando ya que se estaba abrazando a si misma-Vamos apresúrate que te estás congelando- la chica se detiene

-Podemos ir un momento al parque-pide tiernamente la chica el chico se le queda viendo

-Pero te estás congelando-le dice denotando lo que ya sabía la chica

-ya se pero van a ser solo unos momento-el chico solo mueve los hombros como respuesta y la chica cruza la pequeña calle siendo seguida por Matt

-Si le pasa algo Tai y mi hermano me matarían-piensa y ve como la chica estaba viendo el pequeño parque asombrada-adoro esta hora de la noche-dice para si misma y una ráfaga de viento llega-e…es…m…muy…b…bella-dice temblando, Matt se quito la chamarra y se la puso en los hombros-Gracias-responde un poco sonrojada-pero tómala tu-le dice intentando quitársela pero Matt pone ambas manos en sus hombros

-No seas así-le dice viéndola con una sonrisa divertida-te estabas congelando-la chica agacha el rostro-ya no te preocupes ¿no quieres seguir viendo el parque?-pregunta y se queda pensando-¿acaso le sonreí?-ve la luna-no no creo-se responde mentalmente

-Si…solo que no quiero ser una carga para ti, ya soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme yo sola ¿acaso nadie lo entiende?–le responde comenzando a caminar

-Sí, es verdad… pero no por eso la gente que te quiere va a dejar de cuidarte-le responde-es algo que las personas no pueden evitar

-¿Me…quieres?-le pregunta extrañada

-Claro eres como una hermana para mi Kari-le dice la chica

-Ya veo-comienza a ver el parque de nuevo, la verdad le alegraba que Matt le hubiera prestado su chamarra pues se estaba congelando y además olía muy bien, en eso ve a un grupo de chicas viéndolos fijamente

-Que suerte tiene-dice una-su novio está muy guapo

-Y se nota que la quiere-dice la otra-que le haya dado su chamarra con este frío es sorprendente-las chicas siguen diciendo cosas entre ellas

-¿Novio? ¿Matt y yo?-piensa-¿de donde habrán sacado esa idea?- y nota como Matt la observaba-Bueno quizá por lo de la chamarra ya que de verdad hace frio. Siguieron caminando hasta que el oji-azul noto lo tarde que era.

-Kari vámonos-le dice haciendo que la chica caminara de regreso con el

-Gracias Matt-lo mira y nota que su nariz estaba roja, pero decide no decirle nada hasta que llegaran al departamento. Caminaron en silencio y después de unos minutos llegaron y tomaron el elevador, Kari no dejaba de ver a Matt pues este no se veía muy bien

-Llegamos-dice y sale del elevador para entrar a su hogar, Kari estaba esperando a que Matt abriera-Listo, pasa-le dice limpiándose los pies y poniéndose sus pantuflas

-Gracias por todo Matt-dice Kari sonriente

-No hay de qué pero te recomiendo que te vayas a cambiar ya-le ordena y estornuda

-Salud-

-Gracias-vuelve a estornudar, una y otra y otra vez

-Creo que te enfriaste mucho-le responde-espera en tu habitación-le dice y se va a la cocina, el chico estaba asombrado pero aun así hizo lo que la chica le dijo, se metió a su cuarto se puso la pijama que contaba con una playera floja negra y un pants azul marino y se recostó en su cama con su guitarra en las piernas-no puedo creer que la haya obedecido-piensa un poco molesto pero se distrae cuando tocan la puerta- adelante- responde, la chica entra con una bandeja que tenia te verde y unos bocadillos

-Toma-el chico deja su guitarra a un lado y toma la bandeja-gra…gracias-responde sorprendido

-No hay de que-sonríe y estaba a punto de salir

-¿Xq me preparaste esto?- pregunta enternecido

-Pues…simplemente soy una persona que se preocupa por los demás-le sonríe-además como vivo con mi hermano cuando se enferma le preparo lo mismo y lo ayuda mucho…o al menos eso creo-se queda pensando y después sonríe-espero que te guste y descansa-le dice y sale para ir a su habitación provisional donde comenzó a guardar la ropa en su lugar, cuando termino vio su reloj y ya eran las 12 pero aun no tenía sueño y aprovecho para tomar fotos de la ciudad de noche por el balcón claro no sin antes tomar una chamarra.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer chap, espero que les haya gustado, please comenten... en lo mas posible necesiot criticas constructivas bueno los dejo, nos vemos el prox domingo  
byeeeeeeeeeeee


	2. Lunes

Wola de nuevo! aqui dejo mi fic TT.TT yo que quiero mas reviews pro bueh aqui seguire - disfrutenlo

* * *

Lunes

Ya en el balcón Kari comenzó a tomar fotos intentando darle diferentes ángulos. El oji-azul estaba semidormido pero al oír cómo se cerró una puerta de despertó y salió para ver que había sido ese sonido, al salir de su habitación vio como Kari estaba tomando fotos

-Es verdad ella está aquí-pensó- se me había olvidado, Kari oyó unos pasos y supuso que era Matt así que decidió hacerle un travesura, en el momento en el que el oji-azul abrió la puerta del balcón la chica le tomo una foto

-Hey-el chico comenzó a parpadear ya que el flash lo había segado-¿xq hiciste eso?-la regaña y vuelve a la sala

-es que no lo pude evitar-le responde yendo a donde él estaba y deja su cámara en la mesa de aquella sala y comienza a examinarlo-ya te ves mejor

-Me siento mejor-le responde-Muchas gracias

-No hay de que-sonríe-de alguna forma tengo que devolverte los favores ¿no?-le responde y va a la cocina, abre el refrigerador, saca la leche y la sirve en un vaso para luego meterla en el microondas para entibiarla

-¿Xq no te has puesto la pijama?- pregunta observándola desde el marco de la puerta

-Es que me puse a arreglar mi habitación provisional-le responde con la vista fija en el microondas

-entonces no has dormido nada-dice y ve como la chica toma una bolsa de galletas y saca su vaso de leche del microondas-¿quieres?-le ofrece

-Gracias-se quita de la puerta comiendo su galleta para ir a la sala seguido por Kari-¿no tienes sueño?

-Nop para nada y la verdad me gustaría ver el amanecer-le responde sentándose y comiendo una galleta

-Pero aún falta mucho-le responde prendiendo la Tv la chica asiente tomando un sorbo de su leche

-Por cierto, ¿no tienes alguna cobija?-el chico se para y va por una, la cobija era azul marino afelpada-toma

-Gracias- la toma y la estira estaba muy grande así que decide compartirla con Matt-voy a ponerme la pijama, no tardo-le dice- mientras tu busca una película para verla-el chico se extraña por la actitud de la chica hacia el pero decide hacer lo que le dijo y encontró una llamada "Como si fuera cierto" estaba comenzando cuando Kari regreso, su pijama era un pantalón rosa y una playera amarilla con una franja blanca en el estómago-siéntate ya va a empezar-Kari hizo caso y se sentó en la orilla contraria en el cual estaba sentado Matt

-Kari… ¿xq me tratas así?-pregunta curioso

-¿Así como?-pregunta no entendiendo

-Pues… con tanta familiaridad-dice no sabiendo cómo decirlo

-Oh…perdón-responde apenada-bueno entonces creo que me iré a mi habitación provisional

-No…no fue porque me moleste solo que no estoy acostumbrado-le responde-¿acaso tú haces esto con Tai?

-Sí, todos los jueves ya que los viernes ambos salimos con nuestro amigos-le responde cubriéndose con la cobija el otro chico nada mas asiente y comienzan a ver la película 45 minutos después ambos ya estaba dormidos, Kari de derecha a izquierda y Matt de izquierda a derecha la noche paso sin más hasta que rayos del sol comenzaron a salir haciendo que el chico rubio abriera poco a poco los ojos y notara que ya estaba amaneciendo hace todo lo posible para sentarse y despertar a Kari

-Hey Kari ya esta amaneciendo-la chica empieza a des adormilarse hasta que capta la palabra "amanecer" y se pone de pie rápidamente, prepara su cámara y sale mientras Matt recogía aquella habitación, realmente no era mucho solo doblo la cobija, puso el vaso en el lava trastes, tiro la bolsa de galletas y salió al balcón.

-Que bello-dice asombrada mientras tomaba fotos, el oji-azul e para junto a ella-Me gustaría q-el chico la observa-TK estuviera aquí

-Sí, a mi me gustaría verlo con Sora-comenta no muy convencido xq lo más probable es que después de pasar una noche con sora no querría levantarse tan temprano. Cuando termino de salir el sol ambos se metieron de nuevo-Kari si quieres ir a algún lado hoy va a tener que ser temprano xq en la tarde me voy a ensayar y en la noche tengo un concierto-le dice y la chica asiente-por cierto hoy voy a llegar tarde o no voy a llegar

-¿Xq?-pregunta curiosa

-Xq después de los conciertos hay fiestas y pues duran mucho-le responde la chica asiente-pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones

-Perdón por preguntar- le dice molesta y se va a su habitación para luego irse a bañar mientras Matt desayunaba, 30 min después Kari estaba lista con unos jeans y una playera sin mangas naranja con una franja amarilla vertical del lado derecho y unos lentes naranjas en su cabello, el chico se pone de pie y se va a bañar tmb mientras la chica desayunaba, 20 min después el chico estaba parado viendo a la chica fijamente, traía puestos unos jeans negros y un playera azul marino con un lobo gris en el centro

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunta Matt la chica se pone de pie para lavarse los dientes y tomar sus cosas

-Listo-le dice ya parada en a puerta y la sigue-y… ¿A dónde vamos?

-No sé a dónde quieres ir-le pregunta-por donde quieres comenzar

-Pues me gustaría ir a laguna plaza-está bien-le dice dirigiéndose a un subterráneo, ve las rutas y compra los boletos

-Vamos-Kari estaba tomándole fotos a todo-andando Kari… ¡Kari!-le grita llamando la atención de esta

-Gomen-le dice y lo acompaña cuando el metro para ambos suben y Kari empieza a tomar fotos de nuevo

-Tomas muchas fotos ¿no crees?-le dice Matt-te vas a acabar el rollo

-Quizá pero vale la pena-le responde-mmm como te lo explico… para mi tomar fotos es como para ti tocar la guitarra

-Ya veo-el chico responde y se queda viendo la ventana pero nota que la chica lo sigue mirando-¿Qué ocurre?

-Matt si no es mucho pedir-la mira-¿podría ir un rato a tu concierto?-Matt la ve sorprendido-te prometo que es solo para mi proyecto

-Está bien-le responde-pero…-se queda pensando

-¿Pero qué?- lo incita a continuar

-No nada, olvídalo-le medio sonríe-de verdad que Tk y Tai me matarían si le pasa algo… ella es tan linda… que suerte tiene mi hermano-piensa-¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?!-se regaña mentalmente y agita la cabeza

-Matt es muy lindo, de verdad que Sora tiene suerte y tmb TK-piensa-¡¿Xq digo eso?! Yo tengo a Tai y a Tk

-llegamos-pero como veía que no le estaba haciendo caso la toma de la muñeca y la jala para que baje con él, ahí ya reacciona-¿Kari?

-Mande-responde reaccionando

-Nada- solo que no reaccionabas

-oh y… bien ¿a dónde vamos ahora?-pregunta y ve como Matt comienza a caminar y en cuanto esta apunto de un cumulo de gente la empuja dejándola atrás, cuando por fin le cumulo de gente se dispersa no podía ver a Matt algo que la preocupaba mucho ya que no conocía esa ciudad, en eso siente como alguien la toma de la mano y se espanta e intenta soltarse

-Kari…Kari tranquila soy yo Matt-le dice el chico y esta lo abraza unos momentos

-Pe…perdón es que me asuste le dice ya más tranquila-el chico comienza a caminar y la toma de la mano a lo cual la chica la toma y comienza a caminar con él, cuando notaron que seguían tomados de la mano se sorprendieron y la chica de ojos rubíes se sonrojo levemente pero el chico no la soltó

-¿Ya casi llegamos?-el chico asiente y ve como sonríe emocionada-¡qué bien!

-Ahí es-le señala un edificio alto muy moderno, Kari suelta la mano de Matt y corre al edificio y obviamente comienza a tomar fotos de las personas que entraban a las que salían hasta que entro y vio la gran cantidad de gente y comenzó a tomar fotos a casi todo Matt la veía asombrado por la energía que tenia después de pasear por todo lo que era el centro comercial Matt la llevo a los jardines donde había bancas, caminos de piedra y había un pequeño puesto de helados, pequeñas fuentes y muchas variedades de flores y arboles de muchos tipos

-¡Qué bonito lugar!-dice de nuevo comenzando a tomar fotos, para variar, ahora le tomo una fotos a el distraído viendo algo-jajaja que chistoso se ve-en eso momento Matt voltea y esta se sobresalta-¿Qué fue eso?-se pregunta mentalmente

-¿xq no tomas un descanso?-pregunta sentándose en la banca más cercana la cual tenía la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, Kari lo acompaña y deja su mochila en la banca junto a Matt

-es que no me quiero perder nada-le responde, en eso dirige su cámara al puesto de helados-está bien, tomare un descanso voy por un helado ¿vienes?

-Pues a donde mas iría-le dice-tengo que cuidarte-Kari lo vio muy enojada y dolida, lo que más odiaba era que le dijeran que necesitaba ser cuidada, desde que era niña le han dicho es, fue por ello por lo que decidió cambiar y ser autosuficiente

-Bueno Matt, te agradezco pero yo no necesito que nadie me cuide así que puedes irte-le dice y se va molesta por su helado

-Buenas tardes-dice la que atendía

-¿buenas tardes? Wow que rápido pasa el tiempo-piensa la peli-café

-¿Qué desea ordenar?-la chica mira los carteles

-Me gustaría uno doble de fresa con vainilla en cono-pide y observa como la señorita se lo servía-Muchas gracias-toma su helado y paga para luego irse a sentar en una mesita con sombrilla y comenzar a comerse su helado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho a Matt-¿acaso estaba siendo una molestia para él? ¿Sería mejor si no estuviera ahí?-esos pensamientos se alojaron en su mente hasta que se termino el helado y decidió tomar más fotos, ahí fue cuando noto que no traía su mochila con las cosas para su cámara-¡Mi mochila!-grito y regreso a donde había dejado a Matt –No es posible-susurra, en la banca no estaba ni Matt ni su mochila, en ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos al sentir una mano en su hombro voltea para ver quién era. Para su suerte era Matt y traía su mochila en ese momento sus lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y abrazo rápidamente a Matt

-¿Qué ocurre xq lloras?-le pregunta preocupada

-No es nada- responde-solo estaba preocupada por mi mochila-se separa de el- el equipo que trae es bastante caro, de hecho lo compramos entre mi hermano y yo-vuelve a sonreír-gracias por cuidarlo-intenta tomarlo pero Matt no la deja

-Déjame cargarlo a mí, esto pesa bastante y lo has cargado todo el día-le dice y comienza a caminar

-Bueno gracias y por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunta entusiasmada- la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre

-Yo también que te parece si vamos a comer algo y luego vemos que hacemos-le responde

-Me parece bien-y se queda pensando que quería comer-yakimeshi-le dice

-Es buena idea, yo quiero un tepanyaki-responde saboreándolo minutos después encontraron un lugar donde servían lo que querían, tomaron asiento y ordenaron, las horas pasaron rápido y les dieron las 4 de la tarde ne lo que comían y platicaban, más bien Kari platicaba Matt solo escuchaba y de vez en cuando decía algunos comentarios, pero ambos se la estaban pasando bien-a es tarde-dice Matt viendo el reloj de la tienda-Si quieres llegar a la torre de Tokio tenemos que irnos ya-le dice poniéndose de pie, la chica hace lo mismo y salen del lugar

-¿Está muy lejos?-pregunta caminando apresurada al lado del chico

-pues maso-le responde y la chica se detiene

-¿A qué hora es tu ensayo? ¿Y tu concierto?-pregunta viendo las escaleras para ir al subterráneo

-Mi ensayo es a las 6 y el concierto es a las 8-la chica asiente

-bueno entonces lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya al departamento si quieres llegar a tiempo a tu ensayo.-

-Pero ¿y tus fotos?-la mira

-Tengo toda la semana anda vámonos-le responde caminando además yo tmb me tengo que arreglar-le sonríe y ambos compran lo boletos y se suben, llegan al departamento a las 5:30 ya que aunque venían de camino se Kari se quedaba viendo algunas cosas, al entrar ambos van y se sientan en el sillón-estoy muy cansada-dice acomodándose

-Yo igual, hace mucho que no caminaba tanto-la chica se le queda viendo-¿Qué?

-Muchas gracias Matt, por acompañarme-le dice con una sonrisa y bosteza-¿no te tienes que preparar?-le pregunta haciendo que el chico la viera con fastidio-pe…perdón-el chico suelta un suspiro y se pone de pie

-es verdad…pero no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer-le responde y se va a su habitación, Kari se queda apenada, no fue su intención mas decide dejarlo a un lado y va a su habitación y saca un libro, media hora después ya había arreglado todo estaba muy satisfecha, al salir vio que había una nota en la puerta de su cuarto "_Vengo por ti a las 8 atte.: Matt_" la chica dio un suspiro y volvió a su cuarto para seguir leyendo; el tiempo se le paso volando y cuando menos lo noto ya eran 15 para las 8

-¡Ya se me hiso tarde!-piensa y se para rápidamente, abre el closet y saca unos pantalones blancos y de un cajón saco una blusa de tirantes negra pegada, se pudo una gargantilla con una rosa rosa en el centro, se puso un poco de sobra rosa y se delineo los ojos y se puso un gloss rosa, en su cabello traía un broche negro con una rosa como su gargantilla y de aretes traía el conjunto de su gargantilla-¡Listo!-se mira en el espejo

-¡Kari vámonos!-oye a Matt gritar, se pone un poco de perfume, toma un suéter de manga ¾ negro y su cámara ya lista para los tipos de luces

-Lista-le dice parándose enfrente de Matt-podemos irnos

-Se ve muy bonita-piensa- me pregunto si Tai ya habrá notado que ya creció-se pregunta mentalmente, Kari lo estaba esperando en el marco de la puerta

-Matt, vámonos-lo saca de su transe-se ve muy guapo, el negro de verdad es su color-el chico traía unos pantalones de vestir negros con una camisa negra remangada y los tres primeros botones desabrochados y su cabello lo tenía alborotado como siempre. Ya en el garaje Matt se para junto a un convertible con negro con asientos de piel del mismo color, estaba muy bien cuidado-Wow que bonito carro-dice y Matt la oye

-Gracias-le abre la puerta y esta se sube-ya se nos hace tarde, arranca el carro se van- que bien huele su loción-pensó la chica para después ver las luces de la ciudad-Matt, ¿este carro es tuyo?-el chico asiente aun viendo a la calle-entonces ¿xq no lo usamos en la mañana?

-Uno xq hay mucho tráfico y dos no me gusta andar de exhibicionista-le responde y ante lo ultimo la chica se queda sorprendida

-Me alegra que aun seas un poco humilde-le comenta viendo los carros a su alrededor

-¿un poco?-pregunta-acaso crees que soy un presumido

-jiji tu lo dijiste no yo-se ríe cuando ve por la ventana había dos chica en el carro de al lado no dejaban de ver a Matt coquetamente, este solo las ignoraba, cuando él un semáforo se puso en rojo Matt abrazo a Kari y fingió que la besaba, las tipas al ver esto se decepcionaron y lo dejaron de ver-Hey… ¿qué fue eso?-le pregunta Kari con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-lo siento, pero odio a las personas así que solo te busquen o por tu físico o por lo que tienes-le responde- y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para deshacerme de ellas, lo siento

-No…no te preocupes, pero para la próxima vez avisa ¿no?-ríe nerviosa intentando calmarse

-Em…lo intentare-le responde divertido-me sorprende mi cambio de actitud con ella, usualmente soy frio pero con ella no puedo…debe ser xq es novia de mi hermano y la hermanita de mi mejor amigo-va desacelerando para meterse a una calle-llegamos-se frena y le da las llaves al valet parking y ve como Kari sale por su lado, el edificio tenía muchas luces neones y era bastante grande.-Vamos Kari-la llama para que lo acompañe la chica eso hace y lo alcanza, entran por el backstage donde estaba su grupo-hola chicos-los saluda-¿Cuánto falta para que empiece el concierto?

-Pues como 20 min-le responde el baterista, el chico asiente y toma a Kari para llevarla a una mesa privada

-Hey Matt-lo llama el bajista-¿Quién es tu amiga?-pregunta pícaramente-está muy bonita-Matt lo mira molesta

-Ella es Kari, la novia de mi hermano-acentúa lo ultimo

-Ho…hola-dice Kari tímidamente y todos le sonríen-disculpen… ¿podría tomarles una fotos?-les muestra su cámara, los chicos de la banda incluyendo a Matt se reunieron en grupo mientras Kari los observaba

-¿Para qué son las fotos?-pregunta el guitarrista

-Son para un proyecto de fotografía-les responde-me gustaría ser fotógrafa profesional-sonríe encantando a los 5 chicos de la habitación-muchas gracias-sonríe nuevamente y toma su cámara para comenzar a tomarle fotos, después de una cuantas les agradeció y salió de aquel lugar con Matt

-Bueno ya no tardamos en empezar a tocar-le dice y se sienta con ella en una mesa-ten cuidado que luego las cosas se pones feas-le advierte, la chica se queda en shock y asiente y comienza a tomar fotos del ambiente nocturno, minutos después en el escenario aparece un chico anunciando al grupo de Matt, la gente comenzó a gritar entusiasmada haciendo que se contagiara tmb pero aun así no dejaba de tomar fotos tanto del escenario como de la gente

-No se pueden tomar fotos-oye una voz grave y voltea, era uno de los gorilas del lugar e intenta quitarle su cámara pero esta logra escabullirse

-Fiu…eso estuvo cerca-dio un suspiro de alivio-me pregunto si Matt sabrá algo de eso-como iba distraída choca con alguien-lo siento-se disculpa para seguir con su camino pero la toma fuertemente por el brazo-suélteme, ya le pedí disculpas-intenta soltarse, la persona va aflojando el agarre

-Lo…lo siento, creo que fui muy rudo-le dice viéndola a los ojos-pero me estaba preguntando si no te gustaría bailar conmigo-Kari mira a quien la agarro y ve que era un chico con ojos verdes, Kari se sorprendió por lo guapo que era

-lo…lo siento pero no puedo-el chico la mira con ojos de perrito

-por favor-pide y Kari acepta, el chic sonríe y la toma de la mano para llevarla a la pista y comenzar a bailar, después de cómo 3 canciones rápidas, Matt comienza a cantar una lenta, todas las chicas se quedan embobadas por lo bien que cantaba Matt

-Que voz-piensa y comienza a tomarle fotos a él y a su grupo, hasta que el chico la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él y comenzaron a bailar, Kari no estaba muy cómoda con eso pero se aguanto hasta que el chico intento besarla e intento alejarse-Su…suéltame-intenta empujarlo pero él era más fuerte que ella

-No te resistas, sé que me deseas-le dice al oído para después lamerlo, la chica movió la cabeza con miedo y la logra llevar a un rincón del lugar presionándola contra una pared, Kari estaba muy asustada. Matt se encontraba viendo a su público mientras cantaba hasta que capto que Kari no estaba por ahí

-Quizá fue al baño-pensó, pasaron unos minutos y seguía sin encontrarla, mientras tanto Kari estaba siendo un juguete de entretenimiento para el chico, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, estaba desesperada, no podía lograr que aquel tipo la soltara. Matt decidió bajar del escenario para buscarla-chicos cúbranme por favor-les dice y baja del escenario, cuando encuentra a Kari ve que alguien la estaba besando e intentaba quitarle la blusa pero esta no se dejaba, el oji-azul está muy molesto y comenzó a acercarse

-Ya déjate niñita lo vas a disfrutar-Kari seguía forcejeando para que la soltara-deja de moverte-la golpea, cuando ve esto Matt llega y golpea fuertemente al oji-verde en el rostro y cae al piso con sangre en su boca, Kari fue corriendo a abrazar a Matt y siguió llorando este correspondió al abrazo

-Ven conmigo-le dice pero en eso el oji-verde aprovecha para levantarse y golpearlo, claro que no fue tan duro como el de Matt pero si lo lastimó un poco-No debiste haber hecho eso Matt suelta a Kari y la coloca atrás de el

-Te equivocas el que no debió meterse conmigo eres tu-le grita y comienzan a pelear hasta que los de seguridad los separaron

-Jefe, ¿está bien?-le pregunta uno

-Sí, solo llévenselo de aquí-les dice limpiándose las heridas

-Pero jefe, el es el cantante del grupo de hoy-le dice el otro, Kari se sentía realmente mal tanto física como emocionalmente, por su culpa Matt estaba herido y estaban a punto de despedirlo

-¡¿Qué?! No es posible-dice Matt aun molesto, aturdido y adolorido, el oji-verde ríe sintiéndose superior

-Así es y yo creo que hoy no se merecen su paga de hoy por todo el alboroto que causaste-Matt se queda en shock

-No…por…por favor págueles-dice Kari casi inaudible, Matt se le queda viendo

-Está bien, si quiere no me pague a mi pero por favor no deje de pagarles a ellos-dice Matt sintiéndose humillado

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-se escucha una voz grave detrás de los guardias quienes se pusieron tiesos, Kari logro ver a un hombre mayor con un traje negro, camisa negra y una corbata azul turquesa

-¿Qué hace el aquí? Creí que no vendría hoy-piensa el oji-verde-Pa…padre ¿a qué se debe tu presencia?-el hombre lo ve incrédulo

-Quise pasar a ver cómo iba el negocio-responde- Y dime hijo… ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Pues veras padre…-el chico comienza explicar pero Matt lo interrumpe

-Su hijo intentaba propasarse con mi amiga-Kari se para junto a Matt, se le podían ver los ojos rojos, el señor ve indignado a su hijo

-Takeshi ¿es eso verdad?-el chico niega

-Ellos intentan culparme por que los encontré haciendo porquerías y este-señala a Matt –se enojo xq los detuve y me golpe, por eso empezó la pelea-responde tranquilo

-Eso… ¡eso no es verdad!-grita Kari-yo…yo estaba bailando con el cuándo comenzó…comenzó a…a-lagrimas empezaban a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas, los de seguridad ya habían soltado a Matt y se acerco a Kari, esta lo abrazo fuertemente, el chico hizo lo mismo y el señor se acerco a ambos

-Lamento lo ocurrido, pueden retirarse-les dice el señor dirigiendo la mirada a su hijo

-Disculpe señor, con respecto a lo del pago-el señor sonríe levemente

-Como siempre después del turno-responde-pero vuelve ya a tu puesto-Matt asiente y se va con Kari abrazada a él-Hijo debemos hablar-padre e hijo se van a algún lado

-¿Kari? ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta preocupado, la chica alza el rosto y Matt nota que tiene rojos su ojos y la mejilla en la cual aquel tipo la había golpeado

-S…solo estoy asustada-le dice, aun que no se quisiera separar así lo hizo-pero tú de verdad saliste herido-dice preocupada- perdón-agacha el rostro

-No te preocupes no fue nada-le responde-lo que me preocupa es lo que me van a hacer Tk y Tai si se enteran de esto-intenta reír pero hace una mueca de dolor

-¿Cu…cuanto falta para que termine tu turno?-pregunta intentando calmarse

-Como 2 horas-le responde fastidiado y se moja la cara, la chica pone cara de preocupación y a un suspiro-bueno Kari si quiero que me paguen me tengo que ir, ten cuidado-la chica asiente y ve como Matt sube de nuevo al escenario y empieza a cantar, Kari decidió salir a comer algo para quitarse el susto y así lo hace va a una pequeña cafetería que estaba enfrente del lugar y toma un asiento y pide un café junto con un pan dulce, cuando se lo traen comienza a comer tranquilamente, cuando termino pago y fue de nuevo al lugar para seguir tomando fotos

-Creo que ya son suficientes-dice y se pone a bailar, ahí conoce a un par de chicas con las cuales se pone a platicar, el tiempo que faltaba para que Matt terminara se quedo con ellas intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente. Cuando Matt termino fue por la peli-café.

-Kari vámonos-le grita Matt, iba a ir con ella pero ve que las chicas con las que estaba lo veían embobadas entonces decide darse la vuelta, Kari entendiendo lo que Matt quería decir se despide de ellas

-Hey Kari-la llama una- ¿El es tu novio?-Kari sonríe

-No, es solo un amigo-les responde y se va al lado de Matt

-¿Cómo sigues?-pregunta Matt viendo al frente, la chica se queda pensando

-Pues…bien-le responde viendo al piso- de verdad me dio mucho miedo Matt gracias por ayudarme-le responde con una sonrisa triste-Aunque lo hayas hecho por deber-piensa y agacha de nuevo el rostro

-No quiero ni pensar lo que me harían Tk y Tai si se enteran de esto-piensa Matt. Al llegar al departamento Matt ya se iba a su habitación pero Kari lo detiene.

-Matt por favor déjame ayudarte con tus heridas, tenía cortadas en los brazos y una que otra en la cara y en el abdomen tenía muchos moretones-¿Dónde tienes un botiquín?-Matt la vio extrañado-¿medicinas?... algo

-Ohh em si… en el pasillo hay un mueble, ahí creo que tengo algo-le responde-Kari va a donde el chico le había mencionado y no tenía mucho pero le serviría de algo, las tomo y fue con Matt quien ahora estaba sentado en el sillón-se sentó junto a él y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas con un poco de alcohol

-Hey eso arde-dice y reacciona instantáneamente quitando el brazo, la chica lo miro sorprendida

-Tranquilo-le dice tomando su brazo y colocando el algodón con alcohol en sus heridas y soplándole para que no le ardieran, Matt poco a poco se iba quedando dormido, para cuando Kari termino Matt estaba profundamente dormido, como pudo logro hacer que Matt se recostara en el sillón y lo cubrió con la cobija de la otra noche-Buenas noches Matt-le da un beso en la frente y se va a su cuarto-que lindo es-sonríe para sí misma y se duerme.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado - nos vemos el prox domingo... please reviews!!


	3. Martes

Hola de nuevo, perdon por tardar tanto en subir este chapter, pro bueno ya los dejo pra que lo disfruten y para compensar lo que hice el miercoles voy a subir otro chapter y luego el domingo y asi ya estaremos a mano :D.

Martes

La peli-café se levanto temprano y comenzó a hacer el desayuno, quería que Matt descansara el mayor tiempo posible.

-Wow apenas es martes-piensa mientras saca unas cosas del refrigerador y soltó un suspiro-me pregunto si Matt se habrá enojado o solo hizo eso por Tk y mi hermano, ¿le importare?-se preguntaba cortando algunas cosas-Dios eso q importa soy novia de Tk y el de Sora- piensa pero su sonrisa se borra, por ello decide dejar de pensar en eso y cocinar. El chico de ojos azules se cubrió los ojos con la cobija ya que el sol no lo dejaba dormir y decide sentarse

-Me dormí en la sala-se queda pensando-Q bien huele-se pone de pie y va a la cocina y ve a Kari cocinando-de verdad que es linda, Tai tiene suerte de tenerla como hermana-¿Qué huele tan bien?-Kari se sobresalta y se sonroja un poco pero decide tranquilizarse y responder

-El desayuno-voltea sonriente-ya veo, no sabía que también cocinabas pues te diré que con un hermano como Tai debes aprender a hacer de todo-le sonríe y pone sus platos en la mesa, Matt se sienta y espera que Kari haga lo mismo, así comienzan a desayunar-Kari a donde quieres ir hoy-le da un bocado a su desayuno-está muy rico-piensa el chico

-La verdad no sé, tienes alguna idea-le pregunta viendo su plato y dándole el bocado final, el chic ya había terminado así que se puso de pie y tomo su plato y estaba a punto de tomar el de Matt pero este lo tomo primero

-Yo los lavo anda dámelos, tu ya hiciste mucho-le dijo y Kari vio que había dejado muy tirada la cocina, entonces decido darle los platos y alzar la cocina, esto ocurrió en un silencio bastante cómodo cuando Kari termino de recoger vio que Matt todavía seguía lavando platos que esta le había puesto mientras limpiaba, Matt estaba absorto en su pensamientos hasta que siente algo frio en la nariz, al reaccionar vio que Kari se estaba riendo entonces fue cuando capto que tenia espuma en la nariz, entonces tomo un poco sin que se diera cuenta y se la embarro en la cara

-¡oye yo solo te puse en la nariz!-exclama fingiendo estar molesta para luego tomar revancha ambos terminaron empapado-ya ves lo que causas Matt-comienza a reír de nuevo, este solo la ve

-Pero tu empezaste-le dice con una media sonrisa la cual Kari no vio y pensó que Matt se había molestado-me voy a bañar-Kari lo detiene y le mira el rostro, el cual estaba inexpresivo

-Lo… lo siento me deje llevar-la chica dice apenada y se fue a su cuarto-Tonta…tonta…el no es TK es M-a-t-t, más serio y frio-esa última palabra la dejo pensando-pero no es frio, de hecho es muy lindo aunque la verdad no lo conozco mucho no ha sido del todo frio-los toques a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos-Adelante-se sienta en su cama

-Kari…-oye decir a Matt-No estoy molesto-le dice y cierra la puerta la chica sonrió de extremo a extremo

-Sip, definitivamente no es frio-sonríe para sí misma y saca la ropa que se iba a poner-solo hay que tratar con el-Matt sale y le toca la puerta para avisarle que si quería ya podía bañarse la chica capto el mensaje y salió con su ropa al baño 30 hora después los dos ya estaba listos, Matt traía unos jeans azul (oscuros) y una playera Negra y Kari traía unos jeans (claros) con una blusa amarilla que se amarraba por el cuello mostraba la espalda, su cabello lo traía recogido en una colita con unos cuantos mechones caídos

-Nos vamos-la chica toma su cámara y se la cuelga Matt la esperaba en la puerta al salir fueron caminando a la estación, Kari aprovechaba para tomar una que otra fotos, compraron sus boletos y subieron, 30 hora después llegaron al parque

-wow esta enorme-dice Kari emocionada y le toma una foto a la entrada, Matt la ve sorprendido por su actitud tan infantil, estaba muy emocionada-vamos Matt hay que entrar-le grita entusiasmada, este la siguió caminando tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos, Kari tomaba fotos a las personas que entraban. Al entrar Kari se quedo pasmada al ver la cantidad de juegos del parque, ahí fue cuando vio a lagunas familias comiendo helados o incluso parejas tomándose de la mano, las filas para subirse a los juegos, Kari estaba realmente emocionada y comenzó a tomar fotos de prácticamente todo lo que veía

-Kari no te vayas a acabar el rollo ahorita, mas tarde hacen un desfile-le dice y Kari baja su cámara con una gran sonrisa

-¡Qué bien!-toma la mano de Matt y lo jala a un puesto de helados-que te parece si comemos helado-Matt asiente y ella se sienta en una mesa con sombrilla-mmm yo quisiera un helado doble de fresa con vainilla-no sabía porque pero se sentía muy feliz y cómoda con la presencia de Matt

-Y se supone que debo ir por los helados yo solo-dice en tono de fastidio

-mmm si a menos que te vayas a perder-le responde con una sonrisa burlona, Matt la ve incrédulo, se va y se forma

-Apenas lleva 3 días en mi casa y ya me trata como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho, aunque si te lo pones a pensar si nos conocemos desde hace mucho solo que nunca nos habíamos tratado, me pregunto porque, quizá porque es más pequeña que yo y realmente nunca me había importado-salió de sus pensamientos al oír cómo le gritaban para que avanzara, este así lo hizo

-¿Que desea?-le pregunta el joven al otro lado del mostrador, Matt observo os paneles

- Me da un doble de fresa con vainilla en cono y uno sencillo de chocolate con menta por favor-el joven comienza a preparar su orden, se los da y paga-Me alegra que vaya a ser mi cuñada-al pensar esto su sonrisa se borro por inercia-Mi cuñada…

-¡Matt!-oye que gritan su nombre, este voltea y ve a Kari moviendo sui mano para que la viera, Matt camina hacia donde estaba y le da su helado-Muchas gracias-comienza a comérselo feliz- ¿el tuyo de que es?

-es de chocolate con menta-Kari puso cara de disgusto-Sabe bien-Kari mueve los hombros

-Si tu lo dices-se quedan callados degustando sus helados-Diem Matt que tal vas con Sora

-¡Sora! Ya ni me acordaba de ella-pensó preocupado-¿en que he estado pensando últimamente?-Kari pasa un mano por enfrente de sus ojos-lo siento mm que como voy con Sora pues bien, aunque viaja mucho-le responde comiendo helado- Y tu ¿Cómo vas con TK?

-Para que saque el tema, no quiero hablar de Tk contigo-pensó-Pues bien la verdad-sonríe-es un gran chico-le responde, después de esta pequeña charla no hablaron hasta que se terminaron sus helados

-Bien y ahora a donde vamos-pregunta Matt poniéndose de pie

-Qué tal si disfrutamos del parque de diversiones-dice Kari parándose junto a él y así lo hicieron, se subieron a la mayoría de los juegos hasta que dieron las 6-Matt tengo hambre-dice Kari y se oye un gruñido

-Yo también-ambos ríen- Que tal si comemos algo, la chica siente y ve un puesto de hamburguesas

-Que tal una hamburguesa de Carl's jr.-dice Kari señalando el puesto y caminando hacia el-Que día tan divertido ¿no crees Matt?

-La verdad si, hace mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien-le comenta y pone su mano en la espalda de Kari para que se formara enfrente de él Kari así lo hiso

-Dime ¿Qué vas a querer?-pregunta y se queda pensando- Yo quiero una Famous Star Cheeseburger

-Yo una Super Star Cheeseburger-le responde-Pero hay que pedirlo con refresco y papas-la chica asiente

-Buenas tarde, ¿Qué puedo servirles?-pregunta y Kari responde

-Podría darme una Famous Star Cheeseburger y una Super Star Cheeseburger en paquete por favor-la señorita asiente y les da su ticket, pagan y van a tomar una mesa y ponen el numerito que les habían dado, en eso pasa un trabajador del parque y cierran las calles-¿Porque cierran las calles?

-Creo que el desfile ya va a comenzar-le dice Matt acomodándose en la silla, Kari se para emocionada y prepara su cámara se podría decir que tomaba cada segundo de lo que ocurría, tomaba a la gente amontonándose, a los pequeños emocionados y a los papas tomándoles fotos a sus hijos, así comenzó el desfile de los personajes del parque y bailes, junto con carros alegóricos adornados con luces, Kari veía todo emocionada mientras que Matt la veía tiernamente a ella-Tiene 18 años y se sigue emocionando con esto, el ya se había terminado su hamburguesa cuando termino el desfile desbloquearon las calles y Kari vuelve con Matt

-Matt, ¿xq no te paraste?-le pregunta-estuvo muy bonito, ve su hamburguesa-jeje creo que se me olvido mi hamburguesa-la toma y comienza a comérsela, cuando termino de comer el parque estaba bellamente iluminado por las luces de los juegos-Ya podemos irnos-le dice sonriente Kari

-No crees que falta un atracción muy importante, además de ahí podrías tomar fotos muy padres-le dijo caminando hacia la atracción de la cual hablaba

-¿Que atracción es Matt?-le pregunta curiosa, Matt solo la señala-Ohh claro la rueda de la fortuna-Kari vuelve a sonreír y toma de la mano a Matt haciendo que corriera con ella-al llegar había varias parejas formadas-¿Hay muchas parejas no crees?-le pregunta, el otro asiente, poco a poco fueron avanzando pero no se habían soltado, Kari estaba distraída viendo lo bella que estaba la noche y Matt no le tomo importancia, poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta que llegaron, antes de subir les pidieron que se juntaran para que les tomaran un foto-¿Para qué es la foto?

-Es un suvenir señorita, a esta hora le tomamos foto a las parejas que se suben a este juego-le responde el señor

-¿Pareja? Pero… no somos pareja, solo somos amigos-le dice y el señor posas sus ojos en las manos de ambos, estos se soltaron inmediatamente, Matt estaba ligeramente sonrojado mientras que a Kari casi se le sale el corazón-Bu…bueno, lo mejor será que nos subamos-el señor asintió y los ayudo a subir-una vez en la canasta Kari soltó un suspiro Matt solo veía el paisaje por la ventana y de vez en cuando veía su mano y a Kari-Esto no puede estar pasando ¿o sí?, acaso…acaso quiero más a Kari de lo que creo-voltea a ver a la chica la cual estaba tomando fotos parada sin aviso alguna le juego se detiene y la canasta se tambalea haciendo que Kari cayera encima de Matt, este solo cerró los ojos por el golpe, cuando los abrió vio que era Kari

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta preocupado, Kari abre los ojos y ve que estaba encima de Matt-No te lastimaste-Kari se acomoda al lado de el

-S…si estoy bien-intenta tomar su cámara pero no puede y hace un gesto de dolor

-¿Que te duele?-le pregunta y la mira a los ojos preocupado

-No…no fue nada, solo torpeza-le responde y vuelve a intentar tomar su cámara pero no puede-bueno quizá si-Matt toma su muñeca cuidadosamente y presiona en ciertos puntos-¡ouch!-suelta en susurro

-Tienes una leve torcedura en la mano-le responde-Mientras se te cura no podrás tomar más fotos-Kari se le queda viendo a los ojos los cuales se le comenzaron a poner cristalinos-No...No llores Kari, llegando al departamento te ponemos algo y veras que mañana ya vas a estar mejor-Kari lo ve intentando no derramar las lagrimas que se le habían quedado en los ojos, tanto por la noticia como por el dolor pero para que Matt no viera como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas agacho el rostro y asintió y vio a la ventana que estaba de su lado, ahí cerró los ojos y las lagrimas que tenía acumuladas cayeron. Poco tiempo después el juego se paro completamente para dejarlos bajar-Anda vamos-le dice Matt y estira la mano para ayudarla pero recuerda su torcedura y la toma del brazo

-Gra…gracias Matt-le dice y se van caminando a la salida-¿te gusto la rueda de la fortuna?-le pregunta Kari intentando hacer conversación

-Si la verdad me gusta mucho ese juego, me tranquiliza-le dice y la mira-aunque nunca pensé que fuera tan peligroso-dijo en broma y Kari comenzó a reír

-Yo tampoco-responde entre risas, así se les fue el camino entre charlas y risas-Wow que rápido llegamos-comenta Kari y ve como Matt asiente pero va a la cocina

-Siéntate Kari- esta se sienta y espera a que Matt aparezca. Este saco unos cuantos hielos y los puso en una bolsa para dársela a Kari

-Toma-le entrega la bolsa de hielos y se la pone en la muñeca, Matt se sentó al lado de ella y prendió la televisión, al prenderla le puso en un programa donde un grupo de gente respondía preguntas para así acumular dinero y descalificar a sus oponentes; ambos se pusieron a responder las preguntas que podían y así se les paso la hora y a Kari se le derritieron los hielos en la mano

-jajajaja-se ríe la peli-café-soy más lista que tu-le saca la lengua burlonamente-el chico se para indignado

-Solo esta vez-entra en su habitación momentos después sale con una pomada y una venda-dame tu mano-le dice a Kari sentándose de nuevo al lado de ella esta hace lo que Matt le dice; el chico abre la pomada y comienza a untársela en la zona donde estaba más fría, cuando termina de untarla la venda-listo, yo creo que con eso mañana ya vas a estar bien-le dice y se para-ahora lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir-bosteza y Kari como reacción espejo bosteza también

-Sí creo que tienes razón-se pone de pie y noto que apenas le llegaba al hombro a Matt-muchas gracias por todo Matt-el chico asiente y cada uno se va a su habitación, se ponen la pijama y Kari se mete en su cama, cuando estaba a punto de acurrucarse Matt toca la puerta-adelante-responde y se sienta en la cama-¿Qué ocurre Matt?-este se sienta en una orilladle la cama

-Se me olvido decirte que mañana no voy a estar, espero que no te moleste-Kari niega

-No te preocupes yo se que tienes cosas que hacer-le sonríe- pero puedo saber que tienes que hacer-el chico asiente

-Próximamente tenemos un concierto muy importante y tenemos que ensayar mucho y preparar algunas cosas-Kari lo mira

-Ya veo, bueno que tengas mucha suerte-le sonríe, este se para y le da un beso en la frente

-Buenas noche-la chica se queda perpleja

-Bu…buenas noches-susurra, unas cuantas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas-no me puede estar gustando Matt ¿o sí?-se acomoda en la cama y decide no pensar en eso, poco a poco se queda dormida.

* * *

Jeje espero que les haya gustado, espero algunos reviews mas -' que tengan un buen día.


	4. Miércoles

Hola de nuevo!! jajaja de nuevo un día tarde jeje -' pero beuh aqui se los dejo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

Miércoles

Al despertar la peli-café se tallo los ojos con eso recordó que tenía lastimada la muñeca y se estiro un poco para luego ponerse de pie y ver el reloj que mostraba 10:30 am, fue al baño y se lavo la cara para después ir a la cocina y tomar un cereal, fu y se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión en el canal de caricaturas, cuando termino de desayunar lavo su plato y se fue a bañar y ya que Matt no iba a estar decidió tardarse lo mas que pudo, se enredo la toalla en el cuerpo y fue a su habitación, de su closet saco un pants rosa y una blusa blanca sin mangas y la sudadera del pants, de verdad estaba muy cómoda, se unto pomada y se puso de nuevo la venda, su cabello se lo dejo suelto.

-¿ahora qué hago?-se pregunto a sí misma y vio en el rincón la mochila que le había prestado Yolei-jiji creo que fue el destino-tomo la mochila y fue a sala y comenzó a pasar apuntes, pero se desespero-¡todo esa muy callado!-grito levemente y se puso de pie, fue cundo vio el estéreo y al lado había uno de los discos del grupo de Matt y decidió ponerlo-Así está mejor-de nuevo se sentó en el piso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo-que bien ya llevo más de la mitad-pensó y vio el reloj, apenas eran las dos pero ya no quería hacer eso, entonces cerro los cuadernos y los guardo de nuevo en la mochila, en eso alguien toca-¿será Matt?-se pregunta- no, no puede ser dijo que estaría fuera todo el día-se respondió a sí misma-¿quién?

-Soy Tk-responden del otro lado de la puerta, al oír esto Kari se alegra pero no puede evitar desilusionarse, abre la puerta y abraza al chico enfrente de ella, este sonríe y corresponde al abrazo-A mí también me alegra verte-se separan para juntar sus labios en un dulce beso y luego separarse, ambos sonríen, Tk iba a tomar de la mano a Kari pero esta no se dejo-¿Qué pasa?-Kari le muestra su muñeca vendada -¡¿Qué te paso?!-le pregunta alarmado-le dije a mi hermano que si algo te pasaba lo iba a matar

-Tranquilízate-le dice guiándolo al sillón-pero dime, ¿Cómo viniste y la escuela?-pregunta tomando asiento

-Pues la escuela nos dio le día libre porque los maestros tenían un taller o algo por el estilo-le responde-y pues…me vine en camión

-Que bien-el otro asiente y oye a su estomago rugir-jeje creo que tengo hambre-la chica ríe y su estomago ruge también

-jeje creo que yo también, te parece si pedimos una pizza-el chic asiente y esta va por el teléfono y marca a la pizzería, una vez hecho el pedido se quedaron platicando de cómo les había ido, obviamente Kari omitió la parte del concierto, tocan la puerta y Kari recoge el pedido y paga, comenzaron a comer y a platicar y así se les fue la tarde hasta que Tk ve el reloj que marcaba 6:30

-Ya me tengo que ir-dice fastidiado, Kari lo ve a los ojos y después al reloj

-Si yo creo, si no se te va a hacer muy tarde-le dice parándose con él y acompañarlo a la puerta

-Pero no me quiero ir-le dice parado en el marco de la puerta viéndola fijamente-No te quiero dejar sola

-Tk tranquilo, voy a estar bien-le sonríe tranquilamente

-Está bien-le responde e intenta besarla en los labios pero la chica mueve su rostro, este solo la ve confundido-K…

-Anda, vete que se te va a hacer tarde-le dice y va cerrando la puerta poco a poco-cuídate que te vaya bien Tk, estamos en contacto-cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella y suelta un suspiro-¿Qué me pasa? Prácticamente corrí a Tk- se fue de nuevo al sillón y se acurruco- tengo tantas ganas de que Matt esté aquí, estoy acostumbrada a su presencia-se para por una cobija y vuelve al sillón para acurrucarse-de verdad me estará empezando a gustar Matt, pero no es posible apenas llevo 3 días de conocerlo y ya siento algo por él, pero… ¿y Tk? Acaso ya no lo quiero, ¿Por qué lo corrí? ¡Por que tengo tanta desesperación por que Matt regrese!-Kari se pone de pie y sale al balcón enroscada en la cobija y unas cuantas lágrimas salen en sus ojos-No… no quiero que pase esto…Matt tiene novia y yo…yo tengo a Tk, vamos a cumplir los 2 años próximamente y yo queriendo estar con su hermano, que mala persona soy-se recarga en el barandal-aunque quizá solo sea un crush, algo pasajero-se limpia las lagrimas y sonríe-si debe ser eso, entonces decide meterse de nuevo y prende la televisión y pone un película cualquiera, solo quería distraerse.

-¡Hey Matt!-grita el baterista de aquel grupo-Hay una fiesta hoy te paree si vamos después de ensayar-el bajista y el tecladista se acercan a la conversación

-Matt no puede ir, que no recuerdan que esta de niñero-dice burlonamente el otro guitarrista- ¿No es así Matt?- Matt lo ve enojado

-No soy niñero, además Kari es muy buena persona y nunca sería una carga-les responde-que diablos estoy diciendo-se regaña mentalmente-además eso no es verdad yo puedo hacer lo que quiera

-Bien…entonces ven a la fiesta con nosotros-le dice el bajista Matt se acomoda su guitarra y se pone frente al micrófono

-Mejor sigamos practicando, luego les digo-les responde haciendo que todos volvieran a sus posiciones y comenzaran a tocar-la verdad tengo flojera de ir además pobre Kari, ha estado sola todo el día-piensa tocando-¿Cómo se la habrá pasado? ¿Me habrá extrañado?-un acorde le sale mal al pensar esto-lo mejor será que deje de pensar en esto-acomodo de nuevo su guitarra-lo siento chicos, vamos 5...4…3…2-comienzan a tocar de nuevo, su ensayo termino a las 9:30

-Y… que dices Matt, ¿vienes o no?-le preguntan, el chico asiente

-ella va a estar bien, que mas da, merezco divertirme-piensa y se va con sus amigos a la fiesta. Una vez ahí comienza a relajarse y se sienta en un sillón que estaba ahí, en eso una chica se le acerca y se sienta junto a él y le entrega una bebida

-Hola bombón-le dice la chica en el oído, este la ve no muy convencido, entonces decide irse a otro lado y sale al jardín donde también había un montón de gente tomando y bailando el chico sonríe pero siente como alguien lo golpea, cuando baja la vista ve que es una chica que por el impacto cayó al suelo

-Pe…perdón-le dice poniéndose de pie y tambaleándose un poco entonces se recarga en él para no volverse a caer, se notaba que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a beber y la lleva a un lugar para que se siente, por algún motivo le recordaba mucho a Kari, indefensa y tierna, la extrañaba por algún motivo extraño según el

-¡Xq no dejo de pensar en ella!-pensó molesto y decidió tomar algo para dejar de pensar en la chica de bellos ojos rubíes y cabello castaño.

Kari estaba viendo la tele muy tranquila pero se quedo dormida muy tranquilamente. Las horas pasaron hasta que dieron como las 3 de la mañana y el oji-azul entra al departamento ruidosamente despertando a Kari quien se para sobre saltada

-¿Qui…quién es?-pregunta y voltea, entonces nota que es Matt y que se está balanceando-¡Matt!- Kari corre hacia él para ayudarlo

-Ho…hola Kari-le dice con tono borracho, Kari pone cara de asco-sho…lo…lo siento es…es que…-Kari no lo escuchaba ya que su aliento apestaba a alcohol, algo que odiaba

-Vamos a tu cuarto Matt-le dice y el chico asiente, con ayuda de Kari no tardaron mucho en llegar al cuarto, ahí fue cuando Kari avienta a Matt a su cama y se dirige a la puerta pero el chico la toma de la muñeca y la jala hacia él, la peli-café intenta soltarse pero no puede, entonces ve como se le acerca peligrosamente al rostro esta intentaba alejarse pero no podía; el chico se acerca a su oído susurrándole algo cuando termina la jala mas y caen a la cama, la chica arriba del chico quien ahora la tenia abrazada por la cintura, Kari seguía impresionada por lo que Matt le había susurrado por lo cual no se movía.

-¿Qué…que fue eso?-cerro los ojos y cayeron las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, al abrirlos noto la posición en la que ella y Matt se encontraban e intento zafarse de nuevo pero el agarre del chico se había fortalecido-No es posible-piensa y se recarga en el pecho de Matt y suelta un suspiro sintiéndose presionada por lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, así poco a poco se fue quedando dormida oyendo los latidos del chico.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado... en este capi no estaba muy inspirada S no me molestarian algunos reviews -


	5. Jueves

* * *

Bueno para ya quedar a mano he subido este capitulo, es uno de mis favoritos -, espero que lo disfruten ... ¿a poco no es una bella pareja? jajaja si no les gusta ni modo XP, yo la amo

* * *

Jueves

A la mañana siguiente el oji-azul fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco ya que los rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana le daban directamente a los ojos, intento cubrirse los ojos con un mano pero no pudo ya que tenia a la chica sujetada con las 2 manos. Al verla sonrió.

-Que tierna se ve-pensó, la chica se movió, haciendo que este captara que eso no estaba bien-No…no y no… ¡¿Qué demonios hice ayer?!-pensó alarmado, su dolor de cabeza comienza a surgir por la fiesta de ayer.

-Mmm-la chica comienza a desperezarse-que bien dormí-abre los ojos y nota que no era su almohada lo que estaba abrazando, entonces alza la mirada y ve que Matt la veía incrédulo, Kari comienza a recordar lo sucedido ayer y se levanta rápidamente, roja,-yo…yo…-sale corriendo del cuarto-No…no fue un sueño-Matt se queda sorprendido por la reacción de la chica y se para, en el momento que se pone de pie su dolor de cabeza aumento, pero decidió ignorarlo y salió a donde estaba la chica; el balcón-Vamos Kari respira hondo, olvida lo que ocurrió ayer-alguien le toca el hombro, esta voltea y ve a Matt quien la veía preocupado

-¿Ka…Kari que paso ayer?-le pregunta temeroso por la respuesta

-Pues…-no quería recordar los sucesos de la madrugada-llegaste muyyy borracho y pues casi te caes y yo como buena persona que soy te ayude a llegar a tu cuarto ahí te avente a la cama pero me tomaste por la muñeca y pues los dos caímos…tú te quedaste dormido mientras yo intentaba soltarme pero no lo logre así que me quede dormida-termina de decirle y respira, el otro chico también suelta un suspiro.

-Ya veo, que bien-responde-¿te parece si desayunamos?-la chica asiente y se sonroja pero agacha el rostro para que el chico no la viera

-Deja…deja de pensar en eso, estaba borracho-camina detrás del chico calmándose a sí misma

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar?-le pregunta ya en la cocina, pero ve como se agarra la cabeza con una mano, la chica lo observa

-Mejor ve al sillón-le dice sacándolo de la cocina- yo me encargo-Matt sale y se deja caer en el sillón, de verdad le dolía la cabeza, minutos después sale Kari de la cocina con 2 sándwiches y dos vasos, uno contenía leche y el otro un brebaje extraño-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta señalando el vaso

-esto es tuyo-se lo entrega a Matt-tómatelo-Matt ve el brebaje con horror y se lo toma

-Sabe horrible-dice al terminar de bebérselo-¿Qué tenía?

-No quieres saber-se sienta junto a él y le entrega su sándwich y comienzan a comer en silencio, Kari no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Matt la noche anterior

-Y…a donde vamos a ir hoy-pregunta rompiendo el incomodo silencio, Kari lo mira

-Em… no sé yo quería ir a la playa pero ya es muy tarde-le responde, se pone de pie y toma ambos platos para llevarlos a la cocina-pero si no mal recuerdo hay un templo por aquí ¿no?-dice desde la cocina

-Sí, y si no mal recuerdo hoy hay un pequeño festival por no se q…-le dice y se pone de pie para acompañarla en la cocina-¿quieres ir ahí?

-Si sería lindo-le responde y lo mira-te recomiendo que te bañes, hueles muy mal-el chico se huele a sí mismo y hace una cara de asco-jajaja-se ríe este la mira y se va a bañar, cuando sale Kari se mete, al salir se pone a copiar la información de los cuadernos de Yolei a los suyos en la sala mientras que Matt estaba recostado en el sillón con un trapo mojado en la cara cortesía de Kari, Matt se había quedado dormido mientras Kari hacia sus deberes, cuando termino volteo y vio que Matt estaba profundamente dormido y sonrió para sí misma-que tierno es-le quita el trapo de la frente y suspira-Lo que me dijiste ayer habrá sido verdad-se pregunta-no creo debieron ser efectos secundarios del alcohol.

--Flash Back--

-Kari-se acerca a su oído-eres la shica…la shica más linda que he conocer en vida-la chica abre los ojos en sorpresa y se queda estática-conti…contigo…ser yo mismo, no dejo de pensssar en tiii y en la shuerde que tener hermano por tenerte-los ojos de la chica comienzan a ponerse cristalinos-no…no quiero que te vashas-

--Fin del Flash Back--

La peli-café sale de su trance al sentir como Matt se mueve y suelta un suspiro.

-¿Qué estará soñando?-se ponen de pie y va a su habitación, donde decide dormir un rato. Cuando despertó salió de la habitación –Que bien huele-dijo para si misma y fue a la cocina-¿Qué cocinas Matt?-pregunta viendo al chico muy concentrado

-Es solo estofado-le responde-mi especialidad, toma asiento-Kari se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y Matt le sirve-Dime que tal me quedo-esta le da una probada

-¡Esta delicioso!-lo mira con sorpresa-me habían dicho que cocinabas bien, pero jamás pensé que fueras tan bueno-le da otra probada a su estofado

-ja-toma asiento enfrente de Kari- no soy tan bueno, solo tengo facilidad para esto-responde y comienza a comer

-sabes podrías ser chef-le comenta y sigue comiendo

-gracias-responde; el resto de la comida se quedaron en silencio disfrutando cada uno su estofado, cuando terminaron alzaron la cocina en conjunto para terminar rápido-wow que rápido pasa el tiempo-dice Matt viendo que el reloj decía 5:00

-es verdad, lo mejor será que me arregle-sale de la cocina y va a su cuarto mientras que Matt se pone a ver la tele hasta que dieron las 5:45 en ese momento se pone de pie y va a su cuarto para arreglarse, Matt sale de su habitación con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color

-Kari apúrate-la llama-ya son las 6-se sienta en el sillón fastidiado-odio tener que esperar, unos minutos después Matt voltea a donde estaba la habitación de Kari y ve como se abre la puerta, se queda viendo esperando ver salir a Kari; cuando la chica sale este se queda embobado. Kari vestía un kimono rosa con flores blancas casi imperceptibles, su cabello lo tenia recogido en un chongo con unos cuanto mechones de cabello cayéndole por el cuello, su fleco estaba siendo detenido por un broche del mismo color que su vestido, se había puesto poco maquillaje, un poco de sombra rosa en los ojos, rubor y gloss rosa en los labios-wow-susurra

-Nos vamos-ofrece Kari y toma su cámara, el oji-azul se pone de pie como puede y le ofrece su brazo a la chica quien con gusto lo toma-gracias-salen del departamento y bajan para llegar al garaje donde se encontraba el carro, Matt le abre galantemente la puerta a Kari y entra al carro con cuidado de no dejar afuera el kimono, Matt cierra la puerta y se pasa al otro lado del carro; al subir arranco y fueron directamente al templo, en el camino ambos iban callados-Que bien se ve de negro-piensa sonriendo

-No pensé que Kari se fuera a ver así-piensa y la ve de reojo- de verdad que es bella-siguió manejando hasta llegar-llegamos-dice estacionándose-Kari se baja del carro y ve la cantidad de escaleras tiene que subir con fastidio, y comienza a subir con un poco de dificultad Matt nota esto y le ofrece su mano, Kari la toma gustosa y siente mariposas en el estomago pero siguen subiendo, cuando por fin llegaron Kari suelta un suspiro de alivio haciendo que el chico riera-tan difícil es, no son tantos escalones-la chica lo mira expectante

-Intenta subirlos con kimono-le dice y se distrae para ver lo bello que se veía el templo con las luces y los puestos- Que bonito escenario-toma su cámara y comienza a tomar fotos, había gente de todas las edades, pequeños correteando y parejas disfrutando del lugar, en eso enfoca a Matt quien veía todo fríamente

-¿Por qué me ofrecí para venir aquí?-piensa y nota que Kari lo estaba enfocando-no me vayas a tomar foto-le dice con una voz fría y seca, borra su sonrisa y baja su cámara, Matt se va dejándola sola-¿Por qué la trate de esa manera?

-¡Que le pasa! ¡No tenia porque verme de esa manera!-se queja y camina buscando a que mas tomarle foto-disculpen, podría tomarles foto-le pide a un grupo de personas que pasaban por ahí-que bonitos kimonos-les dice ya bajando la cámara

-Gracias, el tuyo también está muy bonito-le dice una chica y siguen caminando, entonces comienza a tomar fotos de nuevo, tomo los foto a los puestos, la luna, a los niños jugando hasta que enfoca a Matt y se molesto pero noto q estaba siendo rodeado por un grupo de chicas, se le notaba molesto, estaba a punto de enfocar su cámara en otro lado en cuanto vio que una casi se le encima bajo su cámara y fue lo más rápido q pudo, se abrió paso por la multitud de chicas y jalo a la que se encimo en Matt y lo tomo posesivamente del brazo

-Déjenlo en paz-dio un paso con él la chica que había jalado la toma del brazo y la jala haciendo q soltara a Matt y la viera de frente, entonces le dio una cachetada- ¡Q te pasa!-mira furiosa

-Lo q me pasa eres tu-le dice viéndola frente a frente-¿Quién te crees para llevarte así a Matt?-la empuja molesta, Kari se tropieza con su Kimono y cae-jajajaja torpe, no mereces estar con Matt-le dice y las demás comienzan a reírse de ella Matt ve todo furioso, entonces se interpone ente Kari, estira su mano y la ayuda a ponerse de pie dejando al grupo de "fans" boquiabiertas

-Vámonos-la abraza-no se vuelvan a acercar ni a ella ni a mi-les dice y las ve amenazantemente para luego irse abrazando a Kari protectoramente

-Ya…Yamatto-dicen todas al unisonó pero esta sigue caminando con Kari

-Gracias-le dice Kari con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos e intenta alejarse pero este no la deja-¿q ocurre Matt?

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta entre dientes, estaba furioso por como la habían tratado-¿No te lastimaron?

-No, bueno no mucho-se quita las lágrimas de los ojos, tenia roja el área donde la chica la había cacheteado, el chico la abraza más

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa-aprieta sus nudillos hasta que se ven blancos, Kari nota lo molesto que estaba Matt

-No te preocupes-le sonríe-te parece si vamos por un helado-el chico asiente relajándose, piden su helado y se sientan en una baca que había, ambos estaba disfrutando su helado y la compañía del otro, olvidando los sucesos anteriores-¿De qué es tu helado Matt?-pregunta, en eso alguien pasa y mueve el brazo de Kari haciendo que su helado se cayera al piso

-jajaja-se burla el chico y mira el puchero que hace la peli-café-¿quieres el mío?-le ofrece- es de vainilla

-Sería injusto, no te preocupes-vuelve a sonreír, el chico se le queda viendo embobado-¿tengo algo en la cara?

-Si…-Kari se queda por igual embobada viendo los ojos del chico, poco a poco se fueron acercando, cuando estaba a punto de tocarse sus labios se oye un estruendo y ven una luz en el cielo, se ponen de pie y Kari toma de la mano a Matt, este la toma y se quedan viendo los fuegos artificiales. Mientras ellos veían felices y abrazados los fuegos artificiales alguien estaba esperando ganar mucho dinero con ellos; saco su cámara y le tomo fotos.

-Qué bonito se ve-dice Kari emocionada-Hace mucho que no veía unos tan padres-Matt la mira con ternura para después volver a fijar su vista en el cielo, cuando terminaron ellos y todas las parejas volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, tomados de la mano pasearon por los puestos donde Kari vio un panda de peluche que le gusto mucho-Disculpe, ¿Qué debo hacer para ganar ese panda?-el señor voltea y le sonríe

-Lo que debe hacer es tirar los tres cubos que se encuentran ahí, tiene tres oportunidades-le entrega tres pelotas-estas las invita la casa-le entrega tres pelotas-joven usted es muy afortunado, su novia es muy bonita- Kari sonríe y se sonroja Matt solo se queda viendo al señor-Vamos señorita inténtelo- así lo hizo, lanzo las tres pelotas pero su mala puntería no le permitió tirar ningún cubo, Kari pone cara triste

-Que mala puntería tengo-dijo y ve como Matt pone dinero en la mesa para que le dieran tres pelotas más-Ma…Matt-el chico toma las pelotas y las lanza, desafortunadamente aunque tenía mejor puntería que Kari solo logro tirar dos cubos- Mmm q triste-ve a Matt nota como iba a intentarlo otra vez pero Kari lo toma de la mano-gracias señor

-No hay de que señorita, vuelvan cuando gusten-se despide y aparece un mujer detrás de el

-¿regalaste otro turno?-le pregunta molesta al señor, este se voltea nervioso

-el señor fue muy amable ¿no crees?-le pregunta al chico y lo mira

-Si-dice secamente, la chica se detiene y se para en frente de él para verlo a los ojos

-¿Xq tan cortante de repente?-lo mira curiosa

-Por nada me quede pensando en el panda-responde-y en lo bien que me la estoy pasando, usualmente no me gustan estas cosas-comienzan a caminar en el pequeño bosque

-A mi si me gustan pero rara vez voy-le responde viendo el bosque alumbrado por la luna, se detiene en un pequeño arrollo que encuentran y agarra su cámara para tomarle fotos al paisaje-Matt…-lo llama-este la mira-¿puedo tomarte una foto?-el chico sonríe y asiente, en ese instante toma su cámara y le toma una foto-gracias-sonríe ampliamente para luego voltearse y ver el arrollo; Matt se acerca por detrás y la abraza

-Mejor vámonos, ya es tarde-le susurro al oído y se separo de ella para comenzar a caminar, Kari lo alcanza rápidamente y lo toma de la mano.

-Por fin me las vas a pagar Yamatto-dice-Estas fotos dan mucho de qué hablar-sale de los arbustos y se va.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al templo vieron como estaba quitando los puestos, en silencio caminaron hacia el coche y una vez ahí subieron y fueron directo al departamento, ninguno decía nada pero no era necesario, el ambiente estaba muy relajado. Cuando llegaron subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano; Matt abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Kari.

-Muchas gracias por todo Matt, me divertí mucho-le sonríe y lo ve a los ojos quedándose embobada

-No hay de que-se queda viendo fijamente los ojos de Kari, poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia entre ambos, hasta que no quedo espacio y sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y tierno beso, al separarse se quedan viendo fijamente y se dan otro solo que más corto-Buenas noches-le da un beso en la frente

-buenas noches-responde aún embobada y cada quien se va a su cuarto, Kari se sienta en su cama, cada vez que recordaba el beso una sensación de alegría la invadía y sentía mariposas en el estomago. Matt tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

* * *

Verdad que si esta bello?? jaja bueno ahora is nos vemos el prox domingo, cuidense!!


	6. Viernes

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero estaba ne examenes fnale y no me llegaba la inspiracion, pro bueno ha llegado y les dejo este capitulo, disfrutenlo bye.

* * *

Viernes

Kari estaba recostada en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, en eso oye que tocan la puerta, pero decide no contestar, al no oír respuesta el chico decide entrar.

-Kari… ¿estás despierta?-se sienta en la orilla de la cama

-Matt…-dice con una voz ronca- el otro día vino Tk- se sentó recargada en la cabecera y abrazo sus rodillas, el oji-azul la veía preocupado-y… lo único en la que pensaba era en a qué hora ibas a llegar y… ayer…ayer fue increíble-su voz se oía temblorosa, sin embargo el chico no sabía que decir-pero…Tk… Tk es muy importante para mí-alzo el rostro y Matt pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos- y tú…tú has llegado a ser algo muy importante para mí también- lagrimas caían de nuevo por sus mejillas-Matt solo parpadeó, su respiración era intranquila

-Tú también eres alguien importante para mí-le responde limpiándole las lágrimas- no lo dudes-ésta lo mía directamente a los ojos

-¿Y Sora?-le pregunta- no te has puesto a pensar en lo que pueda sentir-éste suspira

-Si… una gran cantidad de veces, pero siempre acabo pensando en lo feliz que soy estando contigo y comparando esta semana contigo a 2 años de relación con Sora- Kari lo veía intrigada, ese alzó el rostro- en un principio todo iba bien, todos nos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta-Kari sonríe

-A Tk y a mí nos dicen lo mismo- dice para luego callarse

-Yo me creí lo que las personas decían, sin embargo poco a poco lo que sentía por Sora fue desapareciendo hasta solo ser lo que las personas veían en nuestra relación- la mira tiernamente- eso lo descubrí esta semana sabes, por primera vez desde hace ya tiempo soy feliz- Kari lo veía enternecida- contigo-le acaricia el cabello- no creas que solo a ti te importa Tk, yo también estoy preocupado y te pido perdón por confundirte…-baja la mirada- me deje llevar…por la felicidad que me daba al estar contigo

-Matt yo…-Kari no sabía que decir, simplemente bajo la mirada

-No tienes que decirme nada Kari-se pone de pie-te dije esto porque lo creí necesario, no para darte lastima y recuerda esto, tú felicidad es 

importante para mí-la chica asiente sin verlo- por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?

-a la playa-el chico asiente y sale

-No puedo creer que dije todas esas cosas-pensó dirigiéndose al baño, la chica abrazaba sus rodillas fuertemente

-Matt…Tk… ¿qué hice?- no es justo ni para uno ni para el otro- ¿Qué debo hacer?-se puso de pie y se cambio, salió de la habitación y vio a Matt en la cocina- huele delicioso- su estómago gruñe- camina hacia la cocina, Matt traía puesta una playera blanca, unas bermudas azul marino y unas sandalias negras-¿Qué hay de desayuno?

-Hot Cakes- sonríe y pone los platos en la mesa, ambos toman asiento y empiezan a comer, al terminar cada uno lavó su plato- Muy bien, es hora de irnos- mira a Kari- que bien se ve- ésta traía un short rosa con una playera blanca por la cual se le podía ver el bikini que traía debajo el cual era rosa con puntos blancos y se ataba al cuello, sus sandalias eran del mismo color, su cabello lo traía recogido en una cola de caballo y traía unos lentes de sol que combinaban con su atuendo

-Sí, vamos- Matt toma la mochila con las cosas de Kari y sale del departamento, Kari lo sigue por detrás con la cabeza gacha y en silencio, ambos iban caminando hacia el metro- ¿Qué siento por Matt? ¿Qué siento por Tk?...amor…amistad…cariño… ¿podre?... ¿amar a los dos?

-¡Kari!-Matt la jala hacia él-¿estás bien? Kari, fíjate por donde caminas-la suelta

-Lo…lo siento-éste la toma de la mano para guiarla- ¿acaso eso posible? –suspira

-Kari, ya casi llegamos-la chica sale de sus pensamientos y sonríe, este le responde con el mismo gesto-Kari…la decisión que tomes la voy a respetar-le da un beso en la frente y bajan del metro. Al llegar Kari extiende ambas toallas junto con la sombrilla que habían rentado, Matt coloca cuidadosamente la mochila de Kari, ésta saca su cámara y comienza a tomar fotos, al voltear a ver a Matt se impresiono y tomó una foto en ese instante, guarda la cámara en la mochila y se quita tanto el short como la playera para quedar solo con el bikini, Matt la observa y babea un poco

-Voy a nadar un rato-le dice yendo a la orilla del mar, una vez ahí se adentra y comienza a nadar con los ojos cerrados- sigo intranquila… ¿con 

quién deberé quedarme?-suspira y choca con alguien-lo…lo siento-la persona con quien había chocado era un chico de más o menos su edad-lo…lo siento- el chico le sonríe

-No te preocupes-la toma de la cintura y la alza- yo creo que fue el destino que chocaramos-la acerca mas a el, Kari comienza a apanicarse

-¡Suéltame!-se mueve desesperadamente para que la suelte -¡suéltame!-Kari grita a todo pulmón haciendo que todos voltearan a ver la escena, Matt al oir a Kari gritar sale corriendo en su dirección, el chico ya había soltado a Kari

-Kari ¿Qué pasa?-Matt se para junto a ella y la chica se pone detrás y lo abraza, Matt le acaricia las manos- tranquila… ¿Quién eres?- Matt mira duramente al chico, éste no responde, Kari se asoma y ríe, esto capta la atención del moreno

-Yo… ¿eres Yamato Ishida?- el chico rubio se sorprende- lo sabía… yo soy Travis-Matt lo veía son entender- jajaja si yo supongo que no debes acordarte de mi- Kari veía con curiosidad al chico

-Me recuerda a alguien-lo veía fijamente

-Tú me diste clases de guitarra con la condición de que dejara a tu hermano en paz… ¿recuerdas?- El oji-azul parecía recordar

-Ahh claro y lo molestabas porque te gustaba Kari ¿no?-el chico asiente sonriendo

-Me pregunto qué será de ella-pone su mano en su mentón pareciendo recordar, el chico ríe, Matt voltea a ver a Kari- de seguro debe estar preciosa

-No tienes que imaginar nada-suelta a Matt y se pone a su lado- yo soy Kari-el chico la mira de arriba abajo comiéndola con la mirada, al notar esto Matt se quita su playera y se la pone a Kari, esta la acepta gustosa-gra…gracias

-Kari, estas bellísima-sonríe, toma su mano y le da un suave beso, eso no le agrado para nada a Matt-pero sabes… yo pensé que te ibas a quedar con Tk de por vida…jamás se me cruzo por la mente que con Matt-Kari baja la cabeza

-Pues, yo tampoco pensé que pudiera pasar el oji-azul sonríe

-y… a que han venido, ¿vienen de enamorados?-comienzan a salir del mar, Kari le devuelve su playera a Matt y se pone la suya

-No, venimos a tomar unas fotografías-responde y toma asiento en la toalla- por un proyecto que tengo

-Ohh muy bien, bueno me tengo que ir, pero fue un placer verlos- le da un beso en la mejilla a Kari y un apretón de manos con Matt- que les vaya bien-Kari tomo rápidamente su cámara y le tomo una foto al chico que se alejaba

-Kari, voy por unos refrescos-la chica le sonríe y se recuesta- asi que… Matt y yo com pareja-sonrie ante el pensamiento- TK… tengo que hablar contigo pero… como te digo esto-cierra los ojos, se pone sus lentes y se va quedando dormida, mientras que el oji-azul era devorado por las mujeres e incluso algunos hombres que estaban ahí, entonces suspira, decidió ignorar las miradas y se puso a ver unas revistas, en eso un grupo de chicas se le acercaron muy coquetas.

-Hola guapo, ¿Cómo estás?-se le acerca una de cabello negro y ojos verdes- me invitarías un refresco-el chico la observa sin embargo se retira de ahí, compra 2 refrescos y la revista que estaba leyendo, la chica sonríe triunfante y mira a sus amigas, entonces se acerca a Matt y lo toma del brazo-Muchas gracias-el oji-azul se suelta del agarre y la observa

-Esto no es para ti-se va rumbo a donde estaba Kari, las chicas que estaban observando comienzan a reír-¿Acaso algún día podre dejar de ser acosado por las mujeres?-mientras caminaba las miradas de muchas mujeres se dirigieron a él y suelta un suspiro-creo que nunca-piensa fastidiado. Al llegar nota que Kari estaba dormida, entonces sonríe

-Hermanito-piensa y se sienta- perdóname…paso algo que jamás imagine-suspira-me enamore de Kari- le acaricia el cabello- y después de esta semana no sé cómo le voy a hacer para vivir sin ella de verdad ha hecho mi vida mucho más tranquila y…- rie- feliz- voltea a ver a la chica-Tk… yo jamás hubiera hecho esto si de verdad Kari no me hiciera tan feliz, pero cada vez que estoy con ella soy otra persona- borra su sonrisa- de verdad hermano te pido perdón-suspira de nuevo- como si un perdón fuera a solucionarlo todo-Kari comienza a despertar

-Buenos días bella durmiente-Kari se sienta, el oji-azul le da un fugaz beso en los labios

-Buenos días- se estira y nota que el cielo esta naranja

-¡O dios! ¡¿Tanto dormí?!-toma rápidamente su cámara y toma fotos del bello paisaje que se estaba formando por el atardecer, Matt camina lentamente hacia donde estaba ella y la abraza por la cintura. La peli-café se sobre salta para luego acomodarse- Matt… ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?-le chica alza el rostro y se encuentra con la mirada de cariño de Matt

-No tengo idea-le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara- lo único que se es que te quiero a mi lado-Kari sonríe feliz, pero son distraídos por el gruñido de sus estómagos entonces ríen- Vamos, te invito a cenar, guardan su cosas y se van a un pequeño local cercano tomados de la mano, tanto los chicos como las chicas que ahí comían estaban celosos por la belleza tanto de Kari como de Matt

-Em… me siento observada-le dice al oído, Matt ríe y la toma de la mano

-Mejor comamos rápido para llegar temprano al depa, tengo ganas de ver una película, la chica sonríe

-Me parece una gran idea- momentos después llego la mesera, ordenaron y siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron sus ordenes y comieron en un agradable silencio aunque todavía con algunas miradas, al terminar Matt pago y fueron de regreso al departamento, una vez ahí Matt dejo las cosas en el piso y se fue a sentar al sillón-Matt, me voy a bañar-el chico no responde, se había quedado dormido-que lindo se ve-piensa y se va al baño, media hora después sale Kari de su habitación bañada y fresca para ver la película-Matt- lo llama mientras lo mueve un poco-Matt- el chico la toma rápidamente de la cintura y la coloca encima de el-Matt-la chica lo regaña

-¿Qué paso?- abre sus bellos ojos azules para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de la chica, Kari se acomoda-que bien hueles

-Gracias-comienza a hacer figuras con sus dedos en la playera de Matt- ¿vamos a ver la película o no?-el chico asiente- pues entonces parate

-mmm si no estuvieras encima de mi lo haría-Kari le da un leve golpe en el hombro y se pone de pie-mmm entonces de terror ¿no?- la chica responde rápidamente que no

-Mejor una romantica-el oji-azul se resiste

-¡Ya se! ¡hagamos un volado!-Kari comienza a reir- ¿de que te ries?

-De verdad has pasado mucho tiempo con mi hermano-Matt la ve sonriente

-Me encanta como se ríe-piensa-ok ok pero ¿qué te parece mi idea?-

-Muy buena- Matt saca una moneda de su bolsillo- Águila romántica, sol de terror- ambos asienten y Matt lanza la moneda, para desgracia de Kari había caído en sol- d…de terror será-Matt se pone de pie y saca una película, Kari estaba sin habla.

-Entonces será "están entre nosotros"- la pone y va por una cobija, la noche empezaba a refrescar-ponle pausa, me voy a cambiar, Kari asi lo hace y va a la cocina

-¿Dónde tienes palomitas?-pregunta y Matt grita algo que Kari logra entender como en la alacena, la encontrarlas las prepara y vuelve al sillón- que bien huelen- toma asiento y espera a que Matt llegara, una vez ahí tomo asiento al lado de Kari quien en la primera escena ya se había arrimado a él, durante la película Kari daba saltos de miedo hasta que Matt la abrazo desde ahí solo ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de este

-Kari…-la llama, esta lo mira-¿Quieres que la quite?-la chica negó dudosa-¿segura?-Kari asiente y se separa de Matt para seguir viendo la película pero decide que estaba más cómoda de la otra manera y vuelve a acurrucarse, para cuando la película termino ya eran las 12 y Kari se había quedado dormida entonces Matt decidió llevarla a su cuarto, la alzo fácilmente, una vez ahí la cubrió con las cobijas y le dio un beso en la frente-Buenas noches-sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, recoge un poco la sala y se va a dormir.

Matt dormía apaciblemente mientras que Kari no dejaba de moverse como si algo la estuviera molestando-ya…no…no le hagas daño-decía entre sueños-ba…basta-se movía en la cama hasta que en una de esas se despertó muy alterada y respirando rápido-fue..fue solo una pesadilla-pensó y volvió a recostarse pero al momento de cerrar los ojos imágenes de la película venían a su mente, así estuvo media hora hasta que decidió ponerse de pie, abrió la puerta de su recamara lentamente y salió pero como iba distraída choco con la mesita de la sala haciendo un poco de ruido, sin embargo siguió con su camino hasta que salió al balcón. Matt al oír ruido se despertó y fue a checar a Kari, al notar que no estaba en su cama fue a buscarla al balcón. Kari respiraba tranquilamente-Creo que ya es hora de que me meta- se voltea para entrar pero ve una sombra y pega el grito de su vida, el oji-azul se queda impactado

-Kari soy yo-dice y se acerca para verla y notar que tenía los ojos cristalinos- ¿estás bien?- la abraza, la chica asiente- ¿Qué te paso?

-Na…nada, solo me asuste-responde ya tranquila y se separa de el- lamento haberte despertado-agacha la cabeza apenada, el chico le acaricia el cabello

-no te preocupes-le responde y la toma de la mano-de todas manera no estaba del todo dormido-la chica sonríe levemente y bosteza, es entonces cuando el chico comienza a guiarla, Kari se deja llevar y entran al cuarto de esta, Kari se acuesta en la cama, Matt la cubre y se sienta a un lado de ella-¿Por qué estabas despierta?

-Es que…tuve una pesadilla-responde-pero creo que ya estoy bien-Matt le da un beso en la frente y comienza a salir de la habitación- Matt…-lo llama suavemente, el chico voltea

-¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?-el chico le sonríe y regresa a la cama de le chica, la peli-café abre la cobija y se mueve para que el chico se acueste, Matt la ve curioso

-¿quieres que duerma aquí?-pregunta asombrado, la chica de ojos rubíes asiente apenada, éste solo sonríe y se recuesta, poco a poco se fueron juntando hasta estar cómodos y quedarse profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, que disfruten y espero tardarme mucho menos en postear el otro capitulo. los reviews son agradecido -


	7. Sábado

Hola de nuevo!! ya traigo el sabado :D jeje espero que les guste

* * *

Sábado

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba abriendo la puerta del departamento del oji-azul.

-Qué bueno que Matt nunca cambia las cosas de lugar-sonríe pensando en la primera vez que utilizaron esa llave, al entrar vio la mochila de Kari tirada en el piso y hace un gesto de disgusto-olvide que Kari estaba aquí pero bueno ella está en su cuarto y Matt en el suyo, camina por el pasillo y abre la puerta del cuarto del chico para descubrir que no estaba ahí- Qué raro, ¿habrá salido?- se dirige al cuarto de Kari para preguntarle, abre lentamente la puerta-Ka…-se queda callada, no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos-No…no es posible-lagrimas comenzaban a juntársele en los ojos, se acerco un poco más para ver como dormían tranquilamente, Matt se encontraba abrazando a Kari, la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia atrás pero choca con el buró, haciendo que Matt despertara; el oji-azul despertó poco a poco notando que tenía a Kari entre sus brazos y sonrió sin embargo al alzar el rostro se encontró con unos ojos que se le hacían muy familiares hasta que capto que era Sora.

-So…sora-logra pronunciar el chico, la chica sale rápidamente de la habitación, Matt se para lentamente de la cama para no despertar a Kari e irse detrás de Sora-Demonios, ¡que hace ella aquí!-piensa viendo que Sora estaba en el balcón-Sora…-susurra, la chica lo ve con ojos dolidos-yo…

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo en la misma cama con Kari?-pregunta alterada- No me digas que tu y Kari…-agacha la cabeza, no quería soltar mas lagrimas

-No no tranquila no paso nada-responde intentando calmarla- Yo…eso…-no sabía que decir

-Matt… tu me prometiste que nada iba a cambiar con Kari aquí-suelta un suspiro-y mira lo que encuentro-lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

-…-el oji-azul solo la miraba, hasta que siente un dolor en la mejilla

-¡Di algo!-le grita molesta, el chico solo agacha la cabeza-Matt dime que fue solo una broma, que lo que hiciste fue inconscientemente-lo mira con esperanza, el chico solo niega

-No fue ni una broma y quizá si paso sin que me diera cuenta-responde desviando la mirada-pero…no me arrepiento-Sora se sorprende y se limpia las lagrimas

-Así que prefieres a una niñita sobre una mujer-dice soberbia- crees que ella te puede dar lo que tu cuerpo quiere- Matt la mira sorprendido, la pelirroja se acerca rápidamente y comienza a besarlo el chico intenta zafarse mas no lo logra y corresponde al beso haciendo que fuera más apasionado, buscando mas contacto con la piel de la chica, poco a poco fueron caminando hacia atrás hasta que cayeron en el sillón, Sora encima de él.

La peli-café comienza a estirarse y nota que Matt ya no estaba ahí, sonríe al imaginar que el chico estaría haciendo el desayuno, entonces decide salir para ir a la cocina pero en el camino encuentra algo que no esperaba, Matt se encontraba sin camisa y Sora tenía la blusa desabrochada. Ninguno de los chicos noto la presencia de la peli-café pues estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían hasta que oyeron un ruido. Kari había agarrado su cámara para tomarles una foto con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, la pareja la ve sin comprender lo que había ocurrido.

-Pe…perdón-se va corriendo a su cuarto, Matt no sabía qué hacer, se había quedado inmóvil, jamás había visto los ojos de Kari de esa manera, Sora ignora el asunto y comienza a besarlo de nuevo pero esta vez el chico no responde y se sienta haciendo que la chica cayera del otro lado del sillón

-¿Qué ocurre Matt? ¿Te preocupa que nos haya visto? No tiene por que importarle, somos novios-le dice tranquila mientras se abrocha la blusa-Novios… para Matt esa palabra sonaba distante y sin sentido.

-que tonta soy-pensaba la peli-café mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos- como pude ser tan inocente-se reclamaba-yo…yo soy una niñita en comparación a Sora-pensaba-Matt jamás se fijaría en mi-cada vez caían mas lagrimas de sus ojos- Pero… entonces… ¿todo lo que dijo fue mentira?-se quedo pensando-eso ya no importa-respira hondo, toma su celular y comienza a marcar.

-Bueno-oye una voz masculina y sonríe

-¿Ke…Ken?-al oír la voz del chico su tranquilidad se había ido-perdón…perdón por despertarte pero…po…podrías venir por mi-las lagrimas volvían

-¿Kari?-pregunta alarmado podía notar que la chica estaba triste- ¿Qué ocurre, estas bien?-pregunta preocupado el chico

-A…ahorita no puedo decirte nada, solo ven por mi por favor-le suplicaba-estoy en el departamento de Matt-las lagrimas volvían a caer mojando el celular rosado de la chica

-Claro, ¿quieres que vaya Tk? -le responde, la chica comienza a sollozar

-¡No! mu…muchas gracias-responde-solo…solo ven tu por mi-el peli-negro se encontraba preocupado por su mejor amiga-ok…ok llego en 1 hora por ti

-Gra…gracias-cuelga el teléfono y lo tira en la cama-lo…lo mejor será que empaque-saca su maleta y comienza a recoger la recamara y a guardar su ropa.

-Sora…vete por favor-le pide fríamente ésta lo mira incrédula-hablamos luego

-No Matt, no me voy a ir-responde molesta y se para enfrente de él- de verdad prefieres a esa niñita antes que a mí-lo mira furiosa, ¿ya no me quieres?-Matt la ve a los ojos

-Sora…lo "nuestro" no funciona desde hace mucho tiempo-le respondió cortante- Nunca estamos juntos, tú en tus "pasarelas" y yo en conciertos o practicando-Sora se quedo boquiabierta

-…-lo miraba sorprendida-Matt…yo…yo si te quiero-respondió con lagrimas en los ojos

-Yo también Sora, pero como una amiga-responde y se pone de pie quedando cara a cara con la chica-lo siento-la pelirroja agacha la cabeza y deja caer las lagrimas que se le habían acumulado.

-Eres…eres un idiota-alza el rostro molesta y le da una cachetada-te vas a arrepentir Matt-deja caer unas cuentas lagrimas más y sale del departamento, el oji-azul suspira y va al cuarto de la chica-Kari…-la llama del otro lado de la puerta-¿puedo pasar?-intenta abrir, sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro

-No… ya no te preocupes por mi-dijo con voz dolida- mejor ve con Sora- sigue arreglando sus cosas

-Kari…por favor déjame entrar-pide el oji-azul

-No… Matt, esto no debió ser desde un principio-se sienta en la cama ya sin sabanas-Ken no tarda en venir por mi

-¿Ken? ¿Dónde vas a dormir? ¿Y Tai?-pregunta confundido

-Si Ken, en mi casa y no t preocupes no le voy a decir nada a mi hermano-responde molesta

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no…yo no ahhhh… ¡como quieras!-responde enojado y va a su habitación, tiempo después alguien toca la puerta pero ninguno de los dos se anima a salir, el chico que estaba fuera decidió marcarle a la chica para que saliera; Kari estaba sentada en la cama del cuarto donde durmió con aquel chico de ojos azules, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el tono de su celular.

-Bueno, Kari-dice el chico al otro lado del teléfono-ya estoy afuera, ¿podrías salir?

-Si, lo siento Ken- cuelga, toma todas sus cosas, se asoma para ver que Matt no estuviese ahí y sale- adiós Matt gracias por todo-susurra y sale, Ken se encontraba parado viendo al a puerta y cuando vio que Kari salió le sonrió, la chica dejo caer sus cosas y abrazo al peli-negro

-Kari-le corresponde el abrazo, momentos después se separan-¿nos vamos?-la chica asiente mientras que el chico tomaba la maleta

-Ken…muchas gracias por venir por mi-lo mira-de verdad muchas gracias

-Kari…sabes que si me necesitas ahí voy a estar-responde con una sonrisa. Kari y Ken se habían vuelto muy bueno amigos desde que regresaron del digimundo, ya que Kari era la única que lograba entender a Ken y gracias a ello logro conocerlo así convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo ya que TK era su novio-Ken...-lo llama con voz triste la chica-¿Cómo distingues si amas a alguien o si te gusta?-el peli-negro la mira sorprendido

-Pues…-se queda pensando- No se supongo que gustar es cuando la persona te atrae físicamente y nada más, pero amar… no sé, quizá deberías preguntarle a Sora-responde ya abriendo la cajuela de su auto, Kari se para en seco y baja la mirada-¿ocurre algo Kari?-se para junto a ella, la chica mueve la cabeza negando y entra al carro, Ken la mira confundido pero decide preguntarle después. El resto del camino se la pasaron en silencio hasta que se oyó un gruñido, Ken desvió la mirada y noto que Kari estaba apenada- ¿desayunaste?

-no, la verdad es que no-responde-y tengo mucha hambre- sonríe levemente

-Bien entonces nos detendremos por algo de comer-le dice y la chica asiente, un tiempo después encontraron un lugar donde comer algo y bajaron, entraron al pequeño local y vieron que había

-Mmm- la peli-café no se decidía-Ken, que me recomiendas ¿hamburguesa o sándwich?

-es muy temprano para la hamburguesa no crees-le dice tomando asiento en una mesa

-Tienes razón-responde y va a ordenar su sándwich-Hola señorita me podría dar un sándwich y un jugo de durazno por favor-la señorita asiente y va por las cosas

-Aquí esta su orden señorita-Kari las toma y va a donde Ken, al voltearlo a ver nota que la estaba mirando fijamente, esta inclina la cabeza y sonríe tiernamente, Ken nota esto y le devuelve el gesto.

-jiji porque me veías así Ken-le pregunta Kari tomado asiento enfrente de él, abre su jugo y toma

-Por nada-agita la cabeza y toma el jugo de Kari para darle un trago, esta lo ve incrédula para después sonreír-Solo me quede pensando

-ahhhh…y que pensabas-pregunta comiendo su sándwich, el chico suelta un suspiro mientras que Kari lo veía

-Pensaba en que eres una niña muy linda que no se merece que le pasen cosas malas-le responde viendo a lo lejos, Kari lo mira enternecida y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, el peli-negro vuelve la vista a la chica para notar que quería llorar-Kari…Kari perdón no quise…perdón-la chica mueve la cabeza

-No importa Ken, de verdad ya no importa-la chica se pone de pie-¿podemos irnos?-Ken se pone de pie y abraza fuertemente a la chica, esta comienza a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amigo mientras correspondía al abrazo, este solo acariciaba su cabello.

-Anda vámonos a casa-la chica poco a poco se separa de él y comienzan a caminar tomados de la mano, suben al coche y arrancan, Kari se quedo dormida el resto del camino-Kari…Kari-la sacude un poco-ya llegamos-la chica comienza a desperezarse

-Tan rápido-pregunta ya bajándose del carro, Ken la mira divertido ya que esta tenía el cabello todo alborotado-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Por nada-le responde bajando las maletas de la chica- ¿subimos?- esta asiente y toma su mochila se adentran en el edificio y toman el elevador para llegar al departamento-Kari… ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?-le pregunta bajando del elevador y comenzando a caminar.

-Si no es mucha molestia-lo mira abriendo la puerta y entrando-deja las maletas ahí señala una puerta, el chico asiente y deja las maletas-¿quieres algo de comer?

-No gracias-responde pero su estomago lo contradice soltando un gruñido-bueno quizá un cereal no me caería mal

-¿un cereal? Por favor Ken aunque estés hecho un palo comes mucho-le dice dirigiéndose a la cocina-que le puedo preparar-piensa mientras abre el refrigerador

-Kari mejor pido una pizza o salimos a comer, no quiero que te canses más-le dice cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y viendo a Kari tiernamente

-Pero Ken…yo no quiero que gastes dinero-sale de la cocina y va a la pequeña sala y toma asiento en el sillón y se acomoda, Ken camina tranquilamente hacia ella poniendo cada mano en un extremo del sillón, sus narices se rozaban

-Anda Kari, hace mucho que no salimos los dos-le pide viéndola a los ojos-de hecho desde que Tk es tu novio-al oír eso Kari agacha la cabeza, el chico se da cuenta de eso y reflexiona- Lo…lo siento Kari no fue mi intención-la peli-café mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro

-No…no importa-responde-pero además de todo, tienes razón-Ken se separa y se inca frente a ella para así poder ver su rostro, esta se para inmediatamente y se dirige a su habitación- me voy a cambiar, no tardo-le responde y cierra la puerta de su habitación- no puedo estar así, apenas llevo unas horas de no estar con él y ya lo extraño-agita la cabeza fuertemente- no, eso no puede ser, lo mejor será que olvide todo lo que paso esta semana- abre las puertas de su balcón, en el momento en que su piel tiene contacto con el aire frio de la ciudad se eriza, entonces decide entrar para ya empezar a cambiarse.

-Que tonto soy, jamás debía haber dicho algo así y menos con Kari tan delicada-pensaba el chico mientras daba vueltas por la pequeña sala, hasta que oye como abren una puerta y fija su mirada en la puerta de Kari la cual poco a poco se va abriendo y Kari sale con un pants rosa y una playera blanca, su cabello ahora estaba atado en una cola alta, unos cuantos mechones caían en su frente- Kari… ¿ese es el pants que yo te di en tu cumpleaños?- la chica suelta una leve risa y asiente – que bien se te ve-le sonríe- entonces que, ¿salimos a comer o no?-Kari asiente y camina hacia la puerta siendo seguida por Ken, este suelta un suspiro.

-¿Estás bien Ken?-pregunta subiendo al elevador y apretando el botón para ir a la planta baja el chico se recarga en la pared y cierra los ojos.-Ken…-lo llama, éste abre los ojos y la ve

-Kari…sabes que te adoro y que me preocupo mucho por ti ¿verdad?-la chica asiente seriamente- No quiero que llores mas pero tampoco quiero que te guardes lo que sea que te haya pasado, recuerda que esa etapa de ocultarnos cosas ya la superamos, eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que te pase nada-la chica lo mira enternecida y lo abraza, este corresponde fuertemente al abrazo, ambos se mantuvieron así hasta que llegaron al a planta baja

-En la comida intentare contártelo todo-le dijo separándose de él y saliendo del elevador, el chico sonríe satisfecho-anda que me estoy muriendo de hambre-lo toma de la mano para jalarlo-¿Qué vamos a comer?

-No sé, ¿qué quieres comer?-pregunta mientras extrañado por el cambio de actitud en la chica- a mí se me antoja un buen yakimeshi, ¿a ti?

-mmm-se detiene a pensar-yo un arroz con curry, ya sé a dónde podemos ir, mi hermano es cliente consentido-el chico sonríe y asiente

-Vamos-la chica de ojos rubíes comienza a caminar tranquilamente hasta que sus ojos se posan en una melena dorada y se paraliza, el peli-negro observa la reacción y fija su mirada donde se encontraba la chica, ahí estaba Tk junto con Cody- ¡Kari! ¡Kari!- al ver que ésta no reaccionaba la tomo por la muñeca y se metieron en un pequeño local de antigüedades- de verdad te urge decirme que paso- Kari agacha la cabeza y asiente, cando oyen que la puerta se abre ambos voltean para descubrir a ambos chicos-vete a esconder, yo me encargo-la chica asiente y se va detrás de unos ropajes antiguos.

-¿Ken, eres tú?-pregunta el más pequeño acercándose al peli negro

-Hola Cody, como has crecido-responde sonriente- que haces por acá-en eso se acerca el oji-azul

-Hola Ken-saluda alzando levemente la mano- no sabía que te gustaban las antigüedades

-No realmente, pero…me dejaron una tarea-responde un poco nervioso ya que Tk se estaba acercando a donde estaba Kari- y…como te va Tk-intenta distraerlo-tu que haces aquí

-Pues solo acompaño a Cody, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer sin Kari aquí-la chica siente un nudo en la garganta- Ken… ¿no estás molesto conmigo?

-Molesto… ¿por qué?-pregunta confundido, Tk lo mira de frente

-Porque desde que Kari anda conmigo ya no han salido como antes-le responde dirigiéndose a otro estante- y pues ahora que no está conmigo creo que siento lo que tú sentías- Ken se queda sorprendido

-Pues en un principio si me moleste pero después, al ver a Kari tan feliz y tranquila junto a ti decidí que iría solo cuando ella me llamara y así lo hare-le responde- de la única manera que me podría realmente enojar es que tú te atrevieras a lastimarla- Tk lo mira serio para después sonreírle

-Dudo hacer eso-le responde con una sonrisa

-Tk ya tengo lo que necesito, ¿podemos irnos? -Tk asiente – Adiós Ken, gusto en verte

-Nos vemos-dice TK y sale de la tienda con el pequeño, Kari al ver esto sale lentamente de donde estaba escondida, Ken la mira tiernamente

-Ken… es…es verdad lo que le dijiste a Tk- pregunta ya que cuando el peli-negro dijo esto pudo notar gran seriedad en sus palabras

-¿Qué? Lo de no estar juntos y que te lastimara, claro que si-le responde y se dirige a la puerta, Kari iba detrás de él- no tengo porque mentirle acerca de eso, tu eres una persona muy importante para mí- la chica sonríe y lo toma de la mano- Ahora si me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿dónde está el restaurante del que hablabas?

-A la vuelta- responde señalándolo, entraron al pequeño restaurante el cual tenía algo que lo hacía sentir hogareño su mesa se encontraba cerca de una ventana, se sentaron frente a frente- ya sé porque a mi hermano le gusta venir aquí-Ken asiente

-Buenas tardes-saluda una mesera, su cabello era color almendra, ojos verdes y piel blanca- que desean comer- le giña el ojo a Ken pero este no lo nota

-Una yakimeshi y un arroz con curry-pide amablemente- y de tomar yo quiero una limonada, tú qué quieres Kari-la mira sonriente

-una naranjada por favor-la señorita asiente y recoge los menús, y se retira, no sin antes sonreírle al chico- jajajaja viste como te coqueteo Ken la mira confundido, esto hace que la chica riera mas- no importa ya-suelta un suspiro, Ken se pone serio

-Kari… ¿me vas a decir lo que te ocurre?- la chica asiente, en eso llegan sus bebidas

-Si desean algo más me pueden llamar- al decir esto no dejaba de ver al peli-negro fijamente, ambos asienten y se va

-pues… básicamente creo que estoy enamorada de Matt- dice rápidamente, el chico tenía una cara de sorpresa

-Matt… ¿el hermano de Tk?- la chica asiente, sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza- Por eso no quieres ver a Tk- de nuevo asiente

-De verdad me siento muy mal por lo que paso… al principio fue de lo más equis pero después, cuando lo llegue a conocer me agrado y… él decía sentirse igual que yo por eso ayer…ayer prácticamente fuimos novios-ahora si las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos

-a que te refieres con eso Kari- pregunta Ken intentando no presionarla demasiado

-Pues… nos…nos besamos…caminamos agarrados de la mano…vimos una película acurrucados y…- cada que decía algo las lagrimas amenazaban con salir- dormimos en la misma cama- ahora si las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos rubíes

-entiendo que te sientas mal por lo de Tk… pero porque me llamaste para huir de ahí… acaso te hiso algo- Kari movió su cabeza de un lado al otro- ¿entonces?

-…So…Sora…- fue lo único que salió de su boca, Ken la miro preocupado, sin embargo ya entendía lo que había pasado

-Aquí esta su comida, espero que la disfruten-le guiño el ojo a Ken y se fue.

-Kari-la chica alzo la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos-dejemos de hablar de esto aquí y disfrutemos la tarde, ¿te parece?- el chico le limpia las lagrimas y sonríe

-Me…me parece bien-sonríe levemente y empiezan a comer, el resto de la comida hablaron de sus películas favoritas, acontecimientos en la escuela y tonterías, al terminar Ken pago y fueron a rentar unas películas.

-entonces, ¿cuáles llevamos? –pregunta Ken

-quiero ver ¿Bailamos? Y… los caza novias-sonríe- ¿tu cuales quieres?

-Mmm, yo quiero ver las 3 de X-men -la chica ríe y asiente- pero entonces tu escoge alguna otra para que sean tres y tres

-bien, entonces yo quiero… hairspray- responde, ambos asienten y buscan sus películas, al rentarlas se fueron directamente al apartamento de Kari.

Una vez allí acomodaron los sillones y decidieron empezar por la de ¿Bailamos?, Kari preparo las palomitas y se acurruco en el hombro de Ken, la película empezó, ambos comían palomitas, así paso la película y cuando termino decidieron empezar a ver las de X-men, a la mitad de la película suena un celular, era el de Ken este puso pausa

-Bueno- contesta- hola Yolei- se sonroja levemente mientras sonríe- perdón por no llamarte, se me fue, que donde estoy, pues…estoy en casa de Kari viendo películas- el chico se alejo para que Kari no oyera sin embargo entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, se puso de pie y fue a donde estaba el chico, le arrebato el teléfono y contesto.

-Hola Yolei-sonríe- lamento haberte quitado a tu novio todo el día pero va para allá-responde-emm… es que decidí venir hoy y como hace mucho que no lo veía le pedí que me recogiera-responde recordando los acontecimientos de la mañana—son las 7:35, yo creo que llega en 15 minutos, okay bueno, te cuidas nos vemos el lunes, besos bye-cuelga y le entrega el celular, el peli-negro la mira incrédulo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Kari alza los hombros y vuelve a la sala- Kari…- la chica voltea y lo mira con ojos inocentes

-Ken…ella es tu novia y yo debo respetar eso-responde-así que no te preocupes por mi y ve con ella-lo abraza- no me gustaría que se pelaran por mi culpa-el chico la abraza

-Eso jamás-le susurra y la chica se separa- pero bueno ahora si me tengo que ir porque si no voy a llegar tarde-la peli-café sonríe y lo acompaña a la puerta-sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas, cuídate mucho-le da un beso en la frente y se va, Kari cierra la puerta y va al pequeño cuarto oscuro que tenía.

-Lo mejor será que empiece a revelar las fotos-piensa mientras comienza… un chico oji-azul se encontraba tocando la guitarra en un balcón mientras veía el horizonte

-Quizá esto sea lo mejor-piensa el chico- para empezar esto no debió haber pasado nunca…sin embargo…esta semana no la cambiaría por nada-toca suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra para luego ponerse de pie y salir por algo de comer-pero… no quiero que Kari piense que todo lo que le dije era mentira… ¿debería hablarle?- caminaba automáticamente hasta llegar a su restaurante favorito

-Buenas noches señor Ishisda, ¿la mesa de siempre?-el chico asiente y va a donde siempre- ¿lo de siempre señor?- de nuevo asiente, momentos después le traen su orden y comienza a comer.

-al principio pensé que iba a ser lo más simple del mundo, y cuando vinimos a cenar y Sora llego nunca se me cruzo por la mente que pudiera sentir algo por ella-da un bocado-nunca pensé en ella como algo más que la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo y ahora… lo único que deseo es que este aquí conmigo-de nuevo da un bocado-ha no sabía que podía ser tan cursi-ríe levemente y da otro bocado- lo mejor será aclarar las cosas-termina su comida, paga y sale del restaurante para ir al pequeño parque y sentarse

-Hola Matt- lo saluda una voz chillona, sin embargo este no responde- Maaaaatt-lo vuelven a llamar pero este sigue sin reaccionar y como la chica ya se había desesperado comienza a zarandearlo- hazme caso-el chico alza su rostro y ve a una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos color ámbar- ¿Todo bien?-el chico asiente distraído y se pone de pie.

-¿Qué hace Mimí aquí?-se pregunta mientras camina para adentrarse al parque, la chica lo seguía de cerca, después de seguirlo por un buen rato se cansó y fue a buscar a su mejor amiga Sora, no sin antes soltar un suspiro

-Espero que Matt se encuentre bien-piensa-se veía decaído, ¿habrá tenido problemas con Sora?

-A pesar de que no quiero que las cosas terminen así yo creo que es lo mejor-suspira cansado- esto jamás debió haber pasado siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que llego a su departamento- ¿Qué puedo hacer para dejar de pensar en esto?-suena su celular.

-¡Hola Matt!-lo saluda alegremente la voz de su hermano menor

-¿Cómo puedo responderle después de haber besado a su novia?-

-¿Matt? ¿Estas ahí?-

-Si, lo siento, ¿Qué paso Tk? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada? –pregunta tirándose en su sillón con una mano en la cara

-Y todavía pregunto, de seguro Kari ya le conto todo y se hizo pasar por victima… no, Kari no es así, como puedo pensar eso de ella-pensaba mientras oía balbucear a su hermano, lo único que entendió fue "me comunicas con Kari por favor"- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Kari no esta con el!- se levanto rápidamente del sillón causándose un leve mareo-Em…Tk-no sabia que decir- Kari tuvo un día muy cansado y se fue a dormir temprano pero, yo le digo que te marque mañana, ¿te parece?

-Bueno, pero que no se te olvide- le pide- que pases buena noche hermano

-Igualmente Tk-cuelga el teléfono y comienza a dar vueltas por todo el departamento-¿A dónde pudo haber ido Kari? ¡Estúpido, al menos debí haberla llevado a su casa!- en ese momento toma las llaves de su carro y sale corriendo del departamento- ¿En donde puede estar?- arranca el carro y sale a toda velocidad a Odaiba, preguntando por ella en cada puesto que había- ¡Disculpe! ¡No, no cierre!- la señora se detuvo en seco y espero a que Matt llegara junto a ella

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-pregunta ya desesperada por irse, Matt respira profundamente

-¿No ha visto a esta chica?- saca una foto de su cartera, la señora toma la foto en sus manos y la observa fijamente

-Sí, si la vi-Matt sonríe

-¿No sabe hacia dónde iba? ¿Con quién estaba?-la señora se queda pensando

-Mmm venía con un joven y creo oí que se dirigían a Odaiba-le responde, Matt tomo la foto y la ve tiernamente

-¿Usted quiere a esta jovencita verdad?-Matt se sorprende ante la pregunta de la señora, él solo asiente- entonces le recomendó que vaya a buscarla, una joven así de bonita es muy fácil que alguien quiera hacerle algo

-Lo sé-sonríe ampliamente y se dirige a su carro- ¡Muchas gracias!-grita antes de subirse a su carro y arrancar, la señora se queda observando el camino por donde se fue el joven.

-Hay los jóvenes de ahora- piensa para ya cerrar el establecimiento.

-Es verdad, yo quiero mucho a Kari-piensa manejando a toda velocidad- espera… un joven "Ken no tarda en venir por mí", es verdad Ken la recogió… bueno de todas manera tengo que aclarar las cosas-La peli café camina lentamente a su sillón y se deja caer pesadamente

-Fiuu, al fin acabe-piensa y cierra los ojos unos momentos-ahora lo único que falta es ir a revelar las otras- después de pensar en eso cayó en un sueño profundo… la chica se levanta de susto- dios, quien toca la puerta así-piensa poniéndose de pie mientras se tallaba los ojos, ese sueñito me hizo mucho bien, vuelven a tocar la puerta- ¡Ya voy! –grita con tono de desesperación, el corazón del chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta dio un brinco al oír aquella voz- ahora que lo pienso ya es tarde para visitas- en el instante en que abre la puerta siente como es rodeada por unos brazos masculinos- yo conozco esa loción…¡Matt!- se separa bruscamente del chico- ¿Qué haces aquí?- a duras penas logro pronunciar esas palabra ya que los acontecimientos de la mañana volvían a su mente mientras iba retrocediendo

-No, Kari escúchame por favor- estira su brazo para tomarla de la mano pero esta lo quita- Kari….

-¡No, no te quiero escuchar! ¡Vete! ¡Vuelve con Sora, déjame en paz!- lagrimas caían fluidamente por sus mejillas- ¡esto nunca debió ser! ¡Vete!- la peli-café, sentía que sus rodillas no podían sostenerla y se dejo caer al piso mientras se cubría el rostro lleno de lagrimas con sus manos; este se agacha y se pone enfrente de ella

-Perdón… - susurra, esta vez el oji-azul tenia la vista hacia abajo- no… no puedo verte de esa manera… y el hecho de saber que yo cause que tuvieras esa mirada me…me duele más-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -yo jamás te mentí, jamás jugué con tus sentimientos… todo lo que dije era verdad- la chica bajo sus manos y alzo el rostro para ver los ojos del chico, los cuales mostraban dolor y tristeza

-No está mintiendo-pensó, fue entonces que se puso de pie y no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla al chico, este solo cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto-Matt…- al querer quitar la mano el chico la detiene y la toma en sus manos- yo…yo tampoco mentí-baja la vista apenada, el chico sonríe y la besa, el beso fue lento y dulce

-¡¿MATT, KARI?!- al oír esto Matt y Kari se separan para ver a la persona…

jeje bueno tengo que dejar el capitulo aqui xq ya esta muy largo - y bueno, para dejarlos picados XP espero que les haya gustado el capi y me dejen algunos reviews

byeeeeeee!!


	8. Sabado pt2

Hola de nuevo!! jeje prdonen por dejarlos asi... bueno aqui esta la segunda parte del sábado, espero que les guste -

Sábado pt.2

-¡¿MATT, KARI?!- al oír esto Matt y Kari se separan para ver a la persona…

-Her…hermano-susurra Kari, Tai se iba acercando anonadado, Kari mira a Matt a los ojos

-Tai…-Matt se queda sin palabras, que le vas a decir a tu mejor amigo si te encuentra besándote con su adorada hermana menor- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ganaron?- Kari mira incrédula al oji-azul y luego mira a su hermano quien muestra una gran sonrisa

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- salta de la emoción- y no fue fácil, el último con el que jugamos nos había vencido 3-1 en un partido anterior- se queda pensando- pero eso fue porque me lastime un poco el tobillo y no pude jugar- Kari había comprendido el plan de Matt

-Entonces si no me equivoco ¿estabas más emocionado?- Tai asiente y entra en la casa, Matt y Kari lo dejan pasar

-Si eran buenos rivales-lo dice mas para sí mismo pero ambos lo escuchan, Kari cerró la puerta mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano quien estaba hablando alegremente con Matt, se oye un gruñido- jeje, creo que tengo hambre-Kari sonríe

-¿Quieren que cocine algo o… salimos a cenar?-pregunta entusiasmada-estoy muy contenta, Matt me dijo que me quiere- sonreía ampliamente mientras pensaba esto, Tai la veía confundido y Matt… Matt la veía con cariño, con amor, el peli-café observa a ambos chicos

-Mmm… ¿que pensaran?- su estómago gruñe otra vez- Kariiiiiiii- grita como niño chiquito

-jajaja ya...ya hermano, ¿Qué quieres de cenar?-comenzó a caminar cuando una voz la detiene

-No Kari, no cocines, mejor vamos a un restaurante a festejar que ganaste-responde caminando a la puerta- Yo invito

-jajaja te vas a arrepentir Matt- responde riendo- ¿me esperan 5 minutos? Me tengo que cambiar-hace cara de perrito la cual ninguno tenía la fuerza para resistir

-jaja, no pensé que la cara de perrito de mi hermana te afectara jaja-ríe Tai y va a sentarse al sillón Matt lo sigue nervioso- después de convivir una semana con ella acabas cayendo

-Seeh…-responde cansado

-¡Que me pongo!- pensaba sacando blusas, pantalones, zapatos, sandalias…-entonces fue cuando vio su pantalón preferido… y una blusa que hace mucho no se ponía- ¡Listo!- Kari se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla con un hoyo en la rodilla y una blusa de manga ¾ color rosa pastel con una péquela rosa bordada de color blanco y unas sandalias blancas, para taparse había agarrado una sudadera que decía con letras rosas "Angels do exist… I am proof of that" y antes de salir del cuarto se pone brillo en los labios y sale del cuarto-Ya podemos irnos- ambos chicos voltean

-Kari… no tenías por que arreglarte tanto-le dice su hermano viéndola desde el sillón esta va felizmente hacia él, lo abraza del cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla, Matt estaba embobado viendo a la chica-bueno… hay que irnos antes de que Matt se arrepienta-ambos hermanos ríen y caminan hacia la puerta

-Oigan espérenme-Kari se detiene mientras que Tai se adelanta-que bonita te ves-le susurra en el oído y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y siguen caminando hasta alcanzar al peli-café

-Estos dos algo se traen y creen que no me doy cuenta-piensa mientras fingía no ver como se veían- bueno, les peguntare en la cena, salieron del departamento y encontraron el carro de Matt, Tai iba como copiloto y Kari atrás- hay que ir por ramen, hace mucho que no como eso-ambos asienten, después de viajar por varias calles encontraron un restaurante de ramen- Yay a comer- el peli-café sale del carro muy entusiasmado la joven pareja encubierta sale después, entran al restaurante y se sientan en una mesa los tres y ordenan, Matt y Kari oían las aventuras de Tai en su torneo

-Sus platos-dijo la mesera y los coloca los platos sobre la mesa y se retira, Tai se termino su plato en tiempo record mientras que Kari y Matt apenas iban a la mitad, en eso oyen una voz familiar.

-Miren, es Tk-dice Tai agitando la mano en su dirección, el chico voltea y sonríe ampliamente al ver a su novia, el oji-azul y la peli-café se vieron confundidos, Tai noto esto

-Kari-grita entusiasmado- ahorita vengo-les dice al grupo de personas que iban con él, se acerca a Kari y la besa en la mejilla-te extrañe-Kari solo sonríe nerviosamente

-¿Con quién vienes?-pregunta intrigada- son bastantes

-Sí, ven-estira su mano, esta la toma indecisa- quiero presentártelos, son mis compañeros del taller de escritura- Kari asiente y camina con el tomados de la mano, Matt los observaba desde su mesa- chicos, ella es mi novia, Kari

-ohhh, ella es a la que le escribes esos poemas tuyos verdad-el chico se sonroja-jajaja no te apenes, son muy buenos- todo el grupo asiente- Kari sonríe tiernamente, Tk la toma de la cintura y la besa, Kari se sorprende, pero decide corresponder- Te extrañaba-le susurra en el oído y le da un fugaz beso en los labios, sus compañeros solo aplaudieron

-Qué bonita pareja hacen-dicen dos chicas- son como…como la pareja perfecta- el oji-azul sonríe orgulloso

-Gracias-Kari seguía callada- ¿todo bien Kari? No has dicho nada desde que llegue

-Lo… lo siento-se va al baño-Que… que hago… cuando pensé que todo estaba bien… no sé cómo responderle a Tk- Matt se para pero es detenido por Tai

-Yo voy-dice y va a donde se encontraba su hermana Tk mira a Tai preocupado Tai mueve la cabeza sin saber cómo responderle- Kari- toca la puerta del baño ¿Qué ocurre hermanita?

-Tai…-dice detrás de la puerta-yo…yo- abre la puerta ya abraza a su hermano fuertemente, el hace lo mismo

-ya, ya tranquila hermanita-le acaricia el cabello para tranquilizarla, eso siempre funcionaba- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hermano-se separa de el- creo que amo a Matt pero… pero soy novia de Tk y…y no sé qué hacer-Tai la ve comprensivamente

-ahorita lo mejor será que nos vayamos- en la casa me explicas todo y vemos que podemos hacer, la chica asiente débilmente

-Pero, no quiero confrontar ni a Matt ni a Tk ahorita-le dice-

-Pues, Matt nos tiene que llevar a la casa y yo pensaba que se iba a quedar en el departamento con nosotros, ni modo que se vaya ahorita a Tokio- le acaricia de nuevo el cabello y se separa de ella anda así oiré las dos partes de la historia-Kari asiente, Tai va con Matt- paga por favor, hay que irnos- el oji-azul asiente-Tk-este voltea- Kari no se siente muy bien, nos vamos a ir al departamento

-Yo me voy con ustedes.-

-No, no te preocupes además ni modo que dejes aquí a tus amigos-Tk se quedo pensando

-Pero… yo…-Tai movía la cabeza de un lado al otro

-No te preocupes Kari va a estar bien, solo está cansada-le responde y pone una mano en su hombro- mejo mañana vas verla- Tk suspira resignado

-Está bien… hermano, tu también cuida a Kari ehhhh- Matt le sonríe y le alborota el cabello

-No te preocupes, ella va a estar bien-sonríe tristemente al ver la mirada de preocupación que tenía su hermano menor- bueno, nos vamos

-Kari- Tk se acerca a la chica quien no podía verlo a los ojos- mañana te voy a visitar- la chica asiente y se va con su hermano

-Adiós-susurra, los tres suben al carro y van al departamento

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy-Tai lo detiene poniendo una mano en su hombro, este lo voltea a ver

- Tú te vas a quedar aquí como siempre, y los dos me van a explicar lo que paso-Matt solo asiente- ven, te doy un pijama-ambos van al cuarto del chico- sabes Matt, creo que nunca te había visto molesto con Tk, pero cuando la beso te pusiste bastante mal-le dice quitándose su playera y colocándose la de su pijama

-ja, lo sé, no lo pude evitar…al convivir toda una semana con tu hermana…-se quita su camisa y la avienta en el suelo-creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a que este a mi lado-se pone la playera de la pijama

-Me pregunto qué estará pensando mi hermano sobre lo que le dije- Kari se encontraba cepillándose el cabello enfrente de su espejo- espero que no se haya enojado con Matt-el simple hecho de pensar en él la hacía sonreír, en eso tocan la puerta- ya voy- Kari sale con su pijama blanca con un osito en el centro

-Muy bien, tomen asiento por favor-les señala los sillones, una vez sentados los tres comenzaron a contarle la historia de cómo fueron encariñándose el uno al otro…

-¿En verdad Sora le dijo niñita a Kari?- Matt asiente; una corriente de aire frio entra por la ventana-huy, hace frio, Kari tembló y Matt la atrajo hacia él para darle calor mientras que Tai cerraba la ventana- Enton…-Tai se quedo callado al ver a Kari acurrucada en Matt y este acariciándole el cabello tranquilamente la mirada con la que Matt veía a Kari en esos momentos lo impresiono-de verdad se quieren…-afirma acercándose a ambos, Matt lo caya señalando a Kari

-Ya se durmió-susurra- y si…la quiero mucho-Tai sonríe

-Pero, ¿qué van a hacer con Tk?-pregunta mirando a su hermana-eso está preocupando mucho a Kari, el oji-azul suspira

-No sé, mañana veremos-le dice mirando a Kari

-El problema, mi querido amigo es que Tk viene mañana y conociéndolo va a venir lo más temprano posible a estar con mi hermana, SU novia.-

-Ok, ok yo…yo haré lo que Kari decida-le responde cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza para ver al techo- si se quiere quedar con Tk me iré, si no yo se que de alguna manera lo resolveremos

-Bueno, lo mejor será irnos a dormir-dice el peli-café-pequeño dilema… ¿puedes levantar a Kari?

-Claro que si-responde-pero…-se queda pensando

-¿Pero qué?-insiste

-Nada- acomoda a Kari entre sus brazos y se levanta- de verdad no pesa nada, ambos chicos fueron a dejar a la peli-café en su cuarto

-Buenas noches Kari-dice Matt y le da un beso en la frente -Que descanses-le da un beso en la mejilla y la arropa

-¡oye! Ese es mi trabajo-lo golpea a su amigo rubio levemente en el hombro

-Jajaja lo siento-cierran la puerta de la chica y se van al cuarto de Tai- Wow hace mucho no me quedaba aquí-Tai saca un colchón de debajo de su cama y le pasaba unas cobijas

-Sí es verdad-ambos chicos platicaron hasta que les dio sueño- buenas noches Matt

-Buenas noches, voy por un vaso con agua-susurra y sale de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina vio una luz roja proveniente de un cuarto- mmm, ¿qué es esto?- entra lentamente y encuentra una gran cantidad de fotos, podía reconocer la mayoría- Kari de verdad es buena con las fotos

-Si mi hermana te ve aquí sin su permiso se va a enojar-Matt dio un brinco al oír la voz de su mejor amigo detrás de él-mejor ya vente- salen y cierran la puerta- ¿verdad que es muy buena?

-Si, wow jamás pensé que la vida se podía ver diferente a través de las fotos-responde siguiendo a su amigo

-jajajaj aunque no lo creas yo tampoco-le responde acostándose en su cama, Matt hace lo mismo- ahora si buenas noches- Tai le responde igual y los dos se quedan profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Bueno he aqui la segunda parte del sabado -' ojala les haya gustado... apreciaria mucho unos reviews.


	9. Domingo

Hola de nuevo!! al fin he traido el siguiente capitulo, bueno em...lamento haber tardado tanto y que les guste el capitulo.

Ninguno de los personajes es mio. :(

Domingo

Kari fue la primera en levantarse y fue directamente a su cuarto oscuro

-Las fotos quedaron increíbles-pensó tomando una en sus manos-esta me encanto-la chica se sobresalta al sentir unas brazos en su cintura y unos labios en su mejilla, sin embargo sonríe.

-Buenos días-al escuchar la voz se pone nerviosa-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor Tk-responde-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- el chico ríe

-Pues es que hoy hay una conferencia en Tokio y ya casi me voy-la suelta y comienza a ver las fotos-Kari de verdad eres buena para esto

-¡o no, las fotos que nos tomamos Matt y yo están colgadas!-piensa poniéndose nerviosa-¡sabes que no me gusta que vean mis fotos antes de que yo las saque!-lo empuja y sale, cerrando la puerta con ella.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Kari?-se levanta y sale de la habitación para ver a Kari empujando a su hermano-Tk de verdad llego temprano, bueno temprano para mí- se queda observando la escena

-Perdón Kari, perdón se me olvido por estar junto a ti-le dice tiernamente, Kari suspira resignada-se oye un gruñido-jajajaja del coraje te dio hambre

-No le veo la gracia-le da un pequeño golpe en la frente-pero bueno-se va a la cocina- ¿quieres un cereal?

-No gracias- va a la cocina con ella y se sienta, Matt ya no los veía- Y dime Kari ¿cómo te fue con mi hermano?-su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte al ser metido a la conversación por él

-Bien-le responde- ¿por qué el cereal esta tan arriba?- se pregunta y Matt se coloca detrás de ella y le baja el cereal-gra…gracias

-De nada-Matt sonríe y Tk lo ve raro- me servirías cereal a mi Kari, por favor-la chica asiente contenta, toma dos platos y sirve el cereal

-Hola Tk-lo saluda Matt alborotándole el pelo-y sentándose, Kari se sienta en medio de los dos- dime TK, ¿cómo te ha ido?-pregunta intentando desviar la conversación

-Muy bien, mi profesor dice que mi forma de escritura es muy interesante, que de verdad te envuelve en la historia- sonríe orgullosamente

-Que padre Tk-le dice Kari- cada vez estas más cerca de tu sueño- el chico asiente feliz

-Todo te lo debo a ti-le da un beso en la mejilla, Kari lo ve con cariño

-No, tu eres el que escribe-le responde, el oji-azul toma la mano de su novia

- Pero tú encontraste este club, y…tú eres mi musa-Kari se apena, a Matt no le agradaba como iban las cosas y menos le agradaron cuando Tk la besa inesperadamente esta no sabía si corresponder o no pero decide que tiene que hacerlo. En los ojos de Matt, Kari estaba correspondiendo al beso con mucho entusiasmo y eso le molestaba, cuando al fin se separaron Matt estaba viendo a la peli-café dolido, suena un celular-¿bueno?- se pone de pie y sale de la cocina- Matt no podía ver a Kari a los ojos y esto le dolía a Kari… la cocina se quedo en silencio- Kari, hermano ya me tengo que ir- Kari se pone de pie y lo acompaña a la puerta, Matt los sigue con la mirada

-Que te vaya muy bien-le dice la chica- cuídate mucho-el oji-azul asiente, le da un beso en la frente y uno en los labios, solo que esta vez Kari se separa rápido-bye Tk

-Bye- el chico sale corriendo y esta cierra la puerta- Matt…-lo llama pero éste no responde- Matt…-va a la cocina para verlo lavando los trastes, se acerca lentamente a él y lo abraza por la espalda- por favor…ahora tu escúchame a mi-termina de lavar los platos, separa a Kari de él y se da la vuelta

-¿Qué pasa?-su voz era distante la chica de ojos rubí se impresiono al oír ese tono de voz- a caso me vas a decir qué prefieres a Tk, pues no lo tienes que decir, ya vi-Kari sigue sin poder decir nada- o que ya, se fue un hermano y me voy con el otro, ¿es así Kari?- la mirada de Matt era de dolor

-¡No te atrevas a decirle cosas así a mi hermana!-le dan un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera

-No Tai, espera-el peli-café lo suelta- ¿de verdad crees que soy así?... entonces no le veo el caso a seguir sufriendo por una persona que piensa que soy una cualquiera-sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas- estos dos días he llorado más de lo que había llorado en años…y…y todo por alguien como tú-le da una cachetada y se va enojada a su cuarto, Tai lo ve furioso.

-Eres un estúpido- agarra un plato y se sirve un cereal… el oji-azul seguía parado ahí…recordando las palabras de Kari- de verdad no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso Matt… te creí lo que me dijiste ayer…de verdad te lo creí

-No es mentira…-es lo único que logra responder

-¿a no? Pues no parece-se pone de pie y comienza a lavar sus platos- ¿crees que es fácil para Kari?-esto hace que el oji-azul voltee a verlo-no, no lo es piénsalo… Tk fue su mejor amigo, ahora es su novio y se enamora del hermano ¿crees que es fácil?

-Enamora… ¿está enamorada de mi?-piensa, Tai le avienta un poco de agua- perdón-se va rápidamente hacia el cuarto de la chica-Kari…-toca la puerta y abre- vengo…vengo a pedirte perdón de nuevo- Kari estaba bocabajo abrazando a su almohada Matt se acerco lentamente a la cama y se sienta en la orilla

-¿Que quieres?- se sienta recargada en su cabecera, sin dejar de abrazar a su almohada-yo no…-Matt la besó, sin siquiera pensarlo correspondió el beso, cuando terminaron Matt pego su frente contra la de ella y la vio a los ojos-Matt…

-Perdón… al ver a mi hermano tratándote de esa manera y yo no poder hacerlo me…me- no sabía que decir

-Te pusiste celoso-la chica sonríe y le da un fugaz beso en los labios, este asiente-Matt… yo te quiero a ti, pero en estos momentos Tk es mi novio y lo quiero mucho… no me puedes pedir que de repente deje de aceptar sus besos o sus caricias-Matt cierra los ojos recordando el desayuno-y aunque no lo creas, me es difícil aceptarlas sin sentirme mal por ello-de nuevo se besan dulce y tranquilamente

-Si tienes razón-le da un beso en la frente

-Matt…-este la mira, esta hace un gesto con la mano de que se siente ahí-ven- el chico hace lo que le ordena, Kari de nuevo se acurruca en él

-Kari, ¿te parece que hablemos con él cuando llegue de su conferencia?-

-Sip, me parece bien-suspira- Matt, ¿me acompañarías a hacer unas cosas hoy?

-Claro-responde acariciando sus cabellos- ¿Qué tienes que hacer?- Kari le explico su pequeña lista de cosas que hacer, se bañaron vistieron y salieron

-Bye hermano.-

-Bye Tai, nos vemos al rato-el peli-café solo asiente confundido

-Que rápido se arreglan las cosas entre ellos-piensa y se va a bañar.

-Jajaja ¿viste la cara de mi hermano?- Matt asiente y la toma de la mano-Matt…

-Anda, Tk no está-Kari se queda pensando en el elevador

-Bueno…-se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla, salen del edificio y se encuentran con un chico peli-negro-¡Ken!-lo llama entusiasmada este voltea y los ve tomados de la mano

-Hola Kari, hola Matt-el oji-azul hace un gesto de saludo- ¿Qué paso en estas últimas horas ehh Kari?- la chica ríe nerviosamente y se acerca al oído de su amigo

-Lo mejor del mundo-Ken se queda sin palabras-

-tú y él…. Tú…él…-Kari le da un zape

-¿en que estas pensando? Tonto- Matt ríe al descifrar la interpretación de Ken

-Bueno Kari me tengo que ir, iba de camino a casa de Yolei y… ya se me hizo tarde-se va corriendo-Matt y Kari ven al chico correr

-Bueno, nosotros también deberíamos irnos- comienzan a caminar, la primera cosa en la lista de Kari era ir a revelar los royos- Buenos días señor Tanaka

-Buenos días Kari, que gusto me da verte por aquí-la chica sonríe- ¿ahora cuantos royos son?

-Jajaja como 8…-responde y le entrega una bolsa llena de rollos, el señor Tanaka se sorprendió-¿cree que me los tenga para mañana en la mañana?

-Si claro que si- Kari sonríe, Matt sonríe al verla feliz- bueno mejor empiezo

-Em… ¿cuánto va a ser?-pregunta con desgane

-Van a ser 30,000 yens-le responde, Kari hace cara de disgusto

-¿le puedo pagar cuando los recoja?- el señor sonríe

-Sabes que si Kari.-

-Kari, yo pago-la chica alza el rostro para ver a Matt sacando su cartera-tome-le da el dinero

-Matt…no era necesario, yo podía conseguir el dinero-Matt ríe levemente al oír el tono de voz de Kari

-Lo sé, pero quiero ayudar-le da un beso en la frente-gracias señor-salen de la tienda y… esa era la lista de cosas que hacer de Kari

-bueno, eso era todo lo que teníamos que hacer- Matt la ve incrédulo

-¿y todas las otras cosas en tu lista?-pregunta confundido

-Eran para ganar dinero jeje-ríe, este solo le acaricia el cabello

-¿entonces tienes todo el día libre? – la chica asiente y sonríe-bien entonces, Kari ¿saldrías conmigo el día de hoy?-Kari toma su mano y comienza a caminar- tomare eso como un si.-En otro lado de la ciudad un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se encontraba tomando notas

-Disculpe, es usted Takeru Takaishi-le pregunta una señorita, Tk asiente- le mandaron este paquete-Tk lo toma extrañado

-Gracias- la señorita se retira, Tk se pone de pie y sale del edificio- ¿Quién lo habrá mandado?-compra un refresco y se sienta en una banca que estaba por ahí-veamos-abre el paquete y comienza a sacar su contenido-No…-suelta el paquete y caen una gran cantidad de fotografías- Kari no…- comienzan a caer lagrimas de sus ojos, es entonces cuando Tk encuentra una nota "Querido Tk, es hora de que veas la verdadera identidad de tu amada Kari" a continuación venía un numero telefónico, Tk arrugo el papel y lo aventó a un bote de basura, tomo las fotos y las comenzó a ver una por una, cada foto que veía era como una puñalada al corazón-¿Cómo… como pudieron hacerme esto?

-¿Tk…?-lo llama una de sus compañeras, el chico esconde rápidamente las fotos y se limpia la cara- ¿está todo bien?

-Si Diane…todo está bien-le sonríe falsamente- Pero… me tengo que ir ya-se pone de pie- lamento dejarlos aquí pero… ocurrió algo-sale corriendo, la chica lo veía preocupada, Tk había subido a su carro en dirección al departamento de Kari

-esto… esto debe ser un erro, Kari jamás me haría esto y mi hermano tampoco-empezaba a recordar los sucesos de ayer-que estúpido fui se seguro se estaban burlando en mi cara-acelera

-jajaja la película estuvo muy buena-salen tomados de la mano y riendo-¿ahora a donde vamos?- pregunta Kari

-Que te parece si… vamos al parque-la besa

-¿Al parque?-lo ve incrédula- no pensé que te gustara ir al parque

-Pues… me gusta desde que te conocí-le susurra al oído, la chica sonríe y van directamente al parque, una vez ahí tomas asiento debajo de un árbol

-Matt… ¿Qué paso con Sora?... ¿Por qué…por qué estaban así?-Matt la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla

-Kari…no sé ni cómo explicarlo-Kari lo mira fijamente-ok ok lo intentare pues básicamente me beso y yo por estúpido le seguí el cuento pero te juro que al ver tu rostro… no se fue horrible

-Créeme yo también sentí horrible-se acurruca más en él y cierra los ojos-Matt…-el chico la mira-Tengo miedo de la reacción de Tk-le da un beso en el cuello

-A mi también-respondió. Tai se encontraba recostado en el sillón viendo las películas que rentaron Kari y Ken, cuando tocan la puerta, el chico traía un pants negro con una playera roja y sus cabellos alborotados como siempre

-Ya voy- se pone de pie perezosamente y abre la puerta- ¿Sora?-el peli-café se mueve para dejarla pasar-¿a qué debo tu visita?-la pelirroja se lanza a los brazos del chico y comienza a llorar-Sora…-le acaricia el cabello-calma, calma ya todo está bien-la guía al sillón y hace que se siente- debe ser por Matt y lo de llamar a Kari niñita…mmm ¿Qué he de hacer?

-Gra…gracias Tai- se sienta al lado de ella

-supongo que oiré su versión de la historia-piensa- dime Sora, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Matt…Kari…- caen mas lagrimas por sus mejillas- Y…yo de verdad si quiero a Matt

-Sora-dice Tai tranquilamente- tú ya no querías a Matt, solo lo tenías como capricho-Sora pone cara de indignación

-Tai… yo…. no.-

-Sora…deja de actuar como la víctima, hace ya tiempo que engañas a Matt en tus pasarelas-Sora no lo creía, Tai, su mejor amigo la estaba regañando- no me veas así Sora, sabes que tengo razón

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes?-lo mira incrédula

-Te conozco y con tantas pasarelas y modelos era muy poco probable que le fueras fiel a Matt- Sora alza su mano para darle una cachetada pero Tai le detiene la mano, tenían sus rostros muy juntos

-¡Matt! ¡Kari!-grita el chico rubio abriendo precipitadamente la puerta, ambos jóvenes voltean a ver al chico-¡¿Sora?! ¡¿Tai?!-Tk va directo hacia Tai y lo agarra del cuello- ¿Dónde están Matt y Kari?-el peli-café se enoja y hace que Tk lo suelte

-No me agarres así-Tk cae al piso y ve anonadado a Tai- Tranquilízate

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice al ver a mi novia y mi hermano besarse?-Tk se pone de pie, Tai lo empuja al sillón

-Ahí quédate… y tu también-señala a Sora-¿Por que soy yo quien está con los ex?- saca su celular- Hola Kari… em vengan para acá inmediatamente, no preguntes solo vengan-cuelga

-Algo le pasa a mi hermano Matt, tenemos que volver-la chica se pone de pie siendo seguida por el oji-azul, minutos después llegaron al departamento- Tai, ¿Qué pasa?- abre la puerta para encontrarse con unos ojos azules muy familiares para ella-T...Tk…-éste se pone de pie pero Tai lo detiene

-Tranquilo Teeks- siéntate por favor- muy bien, yo creo que ustedes cuatro tienen mucho de qué hablar-sale del departamento

-Tk…- Kari se acerca a él, Matt ve las cosas desde lejos, Sora observa a Matt-Yo… te íbamos a decir en cuanto regresaras, pero… ¿Quién te dijo?- Tk saca las fotos y las avienta, Matt se acerca y toma las fotos, Kari no podía ver a Tk a los ojos

-Kari… de todas las mujeres que conozco tu eras la única… la única que pensé jamás iba a hacer algo así-baja el rostro- eres como todas demás-en ese momento Matt se acerca a Tk y lo golpea

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso de Kari!- Sora se para y va a un lado de Tk

-¡¿Por qué cuando a mi me decían no decías nada?!- mira furiosa a su ex

-Porque tú si lo eres-le da una mirada furiosa y vuelve a ver a su hermano- y tú… si quieres descargarte con alguien hazlo conmigo ella no merece que le hagas esto

-¿y yo si lo merezco?-tenía lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía a Kari- ¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo hicieron?- su voz sonaba mas débil cada ves

-Tk…Tk escúchame por favor-Kari se acerca a el sin embargo el chico se quita, Kari comienza a llorar, Matt se acerca a ella- No Matt… por favor, por favor déjame hablar con él sola-Matt asiente y se lleva a Sora con él, Tk ve a su hermano y a la pelirroja irse

-Kari… ¿por qué?-al oji-azul le temblaba la voz- yo… yo te amo… y… y tú, tú con Matt dime…dime que es mentira y que…que lo que un día me dijiste sigue siendo verdad- Kari de nuevo se acerca a Tk y lo abraza fuertemente

-Si Tk, sigue siendo verdad…-Tk corresponde al abrazo- te sigo amando…-responde la peli-café-pero… te amo como un amigo- el chico se separa bruscamente de ella

-¿Qué?- la mira extrañado- A… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- Kari se limpia las lagrimas y suspira

-Teeks… no sé cómo explicarlo-agacha la cabeza- es… es un sentimiento muy fuerte… y diferente al de amar realmente a alguien…te…te quiero pero…al estar con Matt hay un sentimiento que no sé cómo explicar pero me encanta y… y no quiero dejarlo ir-Tk estaba en shock, Kari lo veía en su rostro- al decirte esto no puedo pedir que me perdones pero sí que lo intentes entender-lo mira directamente a los ojos- una persona no elige de quien ni cuándo se va a enamorar simplemente pasa y… cuando pasa es mejor no dejarlo ir

-Pe…pero, entonces todo…todo lo que vivimos…- va al sillón y se deja caer, la peli-café se pone en frente de él

-No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo- el chico acaricia la mejilla de la chica- jamás mentí sobre lo que sentía por ti… de verdad… en esos momentos yo jamás había sentido algo como esto y decía que te amaba porque creía que así se sentía y… por fin descubrí que te amo como a mi mejor amigo-Tk la besa, Kari no corresponde al beso, Matt sale del cuarto de Tai y observa la escena, entonces vuelve a la habitación

-Entonces ya no sientes nada por mi…-Kari mueve la cabeza negando- el beso…

-Ya no Tk-le acaricia la mejilla- entiendo si ya no quieres verme ni en fotografías…lo que hice estuvo mal y fue egoísta-Tk la abraza cariñosamente mientras le acaricia el cabello…

-Matt… todo bien…-pregunta la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en la cama de Tai, el chico no la mira y comienza a caminar de un lado al otro-¡Matt!- el oji-azul voltea- perdón-baja el rostro

-¿Qué?-la mira extrañado

-Perdóname… por lo que te hice, pero ¿en qué momento llegamos a ese punto? – Matt se sienta a su lado

-No lo se Sora… no lo sé-la mira- pero sabes una cosa quiero que volvamos a ser amigos-la chica también lo mira y sonríe

-Yo también Matt, extraños salir contigo y con Tai como amigos-se queda pensando- de hecho ya no me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que salimos juntos

-Yo tampoco-mira la puerta, Sora dirige su mirada a donde estaba la de él

-¿Te preocupa que se quede con Tk?- el chico asiente- pues no deberías… Kari te ama

-¿Qué?-pregunta apresuradamente- ¿Cómo sabes?

-jajajaja pues por la manera en la que te mira Matt- sonríe tiernamente- no hay otra manera

-Pero… ¿no decían lo mismo de Tk?-le responde no muy animadamente

-Es verdad, Tk ama a Kari… pero siempre pensé que algo no estaba bien-le responde tranquilamente- nunca debes dejar que la vista te engañe, nada es lo que parece-ríe levemente- de verdad que nada es lo que parece-Matt se pone de pie y va a la ventana

-Muchas gracias Sora-la voltea a verla rápidamente- creo que… siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga y nada mas… perdón- sora se pone de pie y lo abraza por la espalda

-No pidas perdón Matt…-volvían a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas quedando impregnadas en la camisa del chico de ojos azules- no hay por qué pedirlo, no cambiaría lo que vivimos por nada del mundo me hiciste feliz por mucho tiempo Matt… porque tú para mi fuiste y serás siempre mi primer amor- el chico se sorprende ante tal confesión

-Sora…-su voz era suave y dulce, gira para quedar de frente con la chica y la abraza…

-Kari como puedes pensar eso… te amo-lagrimas se acumulaban en esos puros ojos azules-en estos momentos tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados que no se qué hacer-la mira dulcemente- pero yo jamás te voy a olvidar o a alejarme de ti… siempre…siempre voy a estar ahí cuando lo necesites…-su voz temblaba, Kari lo veía enternecida, el chico la toma de las manos y las besa

-Tk…- el chico se pone de pie rápidamente y camina a la puerta, en ese momento salen Matt y Sora los cuales al ver la escena se quedan en silencio

-Nos vemos Kari-se miran por última vez y se va, Kari cae pesadamente en el sillón, Matt corre hacia ella, Sora decide irse.

-Kari…-Matt se arrodilla quedando de frente con Kari, sin embargo esta tenía el rostro contra el sillón, el chico se puso de pie y se sentó en el otro extremo…esperando

-Matt…-Kari lo llama después de un largo momento de silencio, el chico la voltea a ver, esta se abalanza sobre él, éste sonríe, suena el celular de Matt- ¿Quien puede ser?-el chico alza los hombros y saca su celular

-Bueno-

-…-solo se oía le viento

-Bueno-repite el oji azul

-Cuídala mucho hermano…-

-No lo dudes- se oye una leve risa del otro lado del teléfono

-Espero que sean muy felices juntos-su voz temblaba, de nuevo silencio

-Tk…-lo llama con voz preocupada

-No te preocupes Matt, ya soy un adulto…voy a estar bien-cada vez se oía más entrecortada

-Pero…-

-Bueno…nos vemos…-

-Yo…-el otro chico ya había colgado, Matt se veía preocupado

-¿Qué…que paso?-lo mira preocupada- Matt, responde.-

-Tk…- Matt se quedo callado

-¡¿Tk qué?!-pregunta alterada- Matt reacciona ¿qué paso?

-Tk ya no es un niño-abraza a Kari y le acaricia el cabello

-Matt…- se separa de él y le acaricia la mejilla, este la besa- ¿Qué más dijo?

-Que fuéramos felices-ambos sonríen y se abrazan

-Espero que Tk encuentre a esa persona que lo va hacer feliz por el resto de su vida…es una gran persona-Matt asiente

-Yo espero lo mismo- alza el rostro de Kari tomándola por la barbilla y la besa lenta y dulcemente. Un chico de ojos marrones se encontraba caminando distraído hasta que noto a cierto chico rubio caminando.

-¡Tk!-lo llama entusiasmado el chico-¡Tk!- agita sus manos para captar la atención del chico, sin embargo no lograba ninguna reacción- ¿Qué le pasara a Tk, no suele ser distraído?...a menos que este con Kari-sonríe tristemente ante este pensamiento, agita su cabeza y camina hacia donde estaba Tk-Hey Tk- pone una mano en su hombro, Tk volteo asustado

-Davis-agacha rápidamente el rostro-¿Qué haces por acá?-Davis lo veía extrañado

-Tk… ¿estás bien?-Tk asiente, Davis alza un ceja- soy tu mejor amigo Tk… y sé que algo te está molestando, sabes que puedes contar conmigo Tk-el oji-azul suspira-anda vamos por algo de comer-Tk asiente y mira hacia el frente

-Gracias Davis-comienzan a caminar y encuentran un carrito de frutas-Me puede dar una sandia por favor

-A mi me da unas zanahorias rayadas con mucho chile por favor-el señor asiente y comienza a preparar las ordenes, Tk veía ido las frutas, Davis estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, nunca lo había visto así, en cuanto el señor les entrego sus frutas las pagaron y siguieron su rumbo- ¿Ya me vas a decir que tienes? – Tk mira a su mejor amigo dejando que este viera sus ojos rojos-Tk… ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?-le pregunta tomando asiento en una banca dentro del parque al que habían llegado, Tk hace lo mismo.

-Kari…-susurra, Tk tenía recargados sus codos en las piernas y su cabeza en sus manos, lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus ojos de nuevo-Matt…-Davis solo escuchaba en silencio-están juntos

-¡¿Qué?!-se pone de pie alterado- no es posible, Kari…Kari no haría eso y Matt…bueno no lo conozco pero es tu hermano-vuelve a tomar asiento y come de sus zanahorias, Tk voltea y mira directamente a los ojos a Davis

-Davis…te diría que tienes razón que Kari es mía pero…ese pensamiento se borro de mi mente al ver la felicidad y el amor con el que se veían…-ríe levemente-fue horrible-suspira-pero al mismo tiempo que me duele-mira al cielo-hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a mi hermano tan feliz y Kari…Kari parecía otra- Davis le da un leve golpe en la espalda en forma de apoyo

-Eres una muy buena persona Tk-se pone de pie- pero yo creo que te paso eso por una razón, quizá Kari no era la indicada-estira su mano a Tk- me tengo que ir, Jun me espera, Tk se pone de pie y se dan un abrazo-cuídate, si necesitas hablar con alguien ya sabes dónde encontrarme-se va corriendo choca con alguien-perdón, perdón-sigue corriendo, Tk ríe ante esto y se pone de pie.

-Se hace tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya a casa-los colores del atardecer se iban desvaneciendo para darle paso a la noche mientras el chico de cabellos rubios caminaba lentamente a su hogar. Tai se encontraba jugando con un balón de futbol en un campo cercano al departamento, sin saberlo estaba siendo observado por una chica pelirroja, Tai estaba a punto de patear el balón hacia la portería cuando suena un celular y falla el tiro

-Ash-voltea a ver de dónde venía el sonido-¡Sora!-se sorprende al ver a la chica ahí, esta hace un gesto con la mano y contesta el celular, va por el balón y camina a donde se encontraba su amiga, para cuando llego esta ya había colgado y lo voltea a ver, tenía una gran sonrisa, Tai la miró extrañado-Wow…no pensé que fueras a salir tan sonriente de ahí-comenta haciendo reír a Sora

-Pues ya ves-mira al cielo estrellado-pienso que por mi parte-se queda pensando- las cosas terminaron muy bien, pero pobre Tk-Tai toma asiento al lado de ella y mira al cielo también-ahora me concentrare en mis diseños y esperar encontrar a alguien que me ame como Matt ama a Kari-Tai la abraza y le da un beso en la frente.

-Eres una gran mujer Sora, el hombre que decida cuidarte y protegerte se va a llevar una gran sorpresa-la chica se separa de él y lo ve incrédula

-¿Una gran sorpresa?-Tai le muestra una gran sonrisa, asiente y se pone de pie

-¿Jugamos?- pregunta mostrándole el balón, la chica ríe

-Ok, pero si gano me explicas eso de una gran sorpresa-el chico asiente poniendo el balón en el piso

-Y si yo gano me invitas algo de comer-ambos ríen y comienzan a jugar como en los viejos tiempos.

Que tal?? les gusto?? espero que si...y piensoque esta muy bonito XP pro bueh me retiro, esperare su reviews con ansias. bye


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores!! jaja yo se q hace mucho q no escribia, pero bueh pido disculpas y espero que les guste este capitulo, no olviden mandar sus commentarios(reviews), porque aunque no lo crean son de mucha utilidad ^-^

Matt y Kari 

-Buenos días hermano-una chica de cabellos cafés apareció en la cocina, asustando al chico que se encontraba comiendo un plato de cereal

-Buenos días Kari- responde con un poco de cereal en la boca, la chica hace un gesto de disgusto, ella se sirve un plato de yogur con frutas- te veo muy contenta, ¿puedo saber porque?- ésta sonríe y asiente

-Hoy me entregan mis rollos- toma asiento al lado de su hermano- ¿y tú? – Su hermano la miro confundido- tu también te ves muy contento- el chico ríe y se va a lavar su plato

-Es que me entere de algo muy bueno- empieza a enjabonar su plato, Kari le avienta una pedazo de fruta, embarrando su camisa de la pijama

-¡¡Kari!!- se quita la fruta e intenta limpiar el yogur embarrado- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- esta pone cara de inocencia-…Kari…-suelta un suspiro, no podía enojarse con su hermana- va a venir Mimi

-¡Woooooooooow! ¡Por qué no me habías dicho!-se termina rápidamente su fruta y lava su plato- ¿A qué hora viene?- Kari estaba muy emocionada- tengo tanto que contarle

-Em…Kari- el chico estaba sonrojado, Kari lo mira-yo… ¿me harías un favor?... podrías no aparecer

-¡Hermano! Mimi también es mi amiga y hace mucho que no la veo- el chico suspira resignado- pero eso puede esperar- su hermano la mira, esta le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo a su cuarto – ¡¡apúrate que se nos hace tarde!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Wow hace mucho que no vengo-ríe mientras caminaba tranquilamente a su salón

-¡Hey Kari!- grita un chico de cabellos castaños alborotados- que bueno que ya llegaste- le da su usual beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo te fue?- el chico mira atentamente a Kari

-Me fue….-

- traicionando a Tk- esto lo dijo en un suspiro

-¿Perdón, dijiste algo?- el chico mueve la cabeza negando

-Bueno Kari me tengo que ir- la chica lo ve irse confundida- nos vemos

-¿Qué no nos toca clase ahorita?- la chica ríe ante este pensamiento, es sacada de sus pensamientos por un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de gritar y estaban alrededor de un joven de ojos azules que no parecía darse cuenta, ante esto su sonrisa se borro-Tk…- el chico pareció escucharla pues la voltea a ver, sus miradas se cruzan por unos segundos, pero el chico baja la mirada de nuevo y entra al salón-Que buena manera de empezar el día- las clases pasaron tranquilamente hasta que le llega un mensaje a su celular "Kari, todo bien? No te ves con muy buena cara" Kari sonríe al leer el mensaje- es bueno tener amigas que se preocupan por ti- sonríe ante esto, cierra el celular- es mejor que le diga en persona.

-Señorita Kamiya-la profesora estaba enfrente de ella- deme su celular por favor, sabe que esta prohibido usarlo en clase- Kari la mira hacia arriba

-Profesora Kitasawa- dice nerviosa- yo…yo no lo estaba usando solo lo saque para ver la hora- la maestra alza una ceja y estira su mano para recibir el celular

-Es verdad profesora…yo le pedí la hora- Kari se sorprende, la maestra suspira resignada

-Esta bien por hoy lo dejare pasar-tocan el timbre- es todo por hoy, espero que estudien para sus exámenes- el grupo sale corriendo y la maestra sale detrás

-Gracias Tk-le sonríe, el chico se pone de pie, en la puerta lo estaba esperando Davis junto con Cody, Yolei venia llegando

-Hola chicos-los tres la saludan, solo que Tk no con en mismo animo de siempre- y yo que pensé que iba a estar de muy buen humor- pensó entrando al salón- KARI!!!- la abraza fuertemente

-Yo…Yolei no puedo respirar- la chica la suelta inmediatamente, rascándose la cabeza

-lo siento, me emociones al verte- sonríe- pero mejor vamos al patio- voltea a la puerta esperando ver a los chicos pero estos ya no estaban- que raro…-Kari miraba triste el lugar por donde se habían ido, al ver esto la peli morada borra su sonrisa- ahora si estoy preocupada, ¿ya me vas a decir que ocurre Kari?- la peli-café asiente y sale del salón- ¿A dónde vas?- la chica sigue caminando, llegan a patio y se sientan debajo de un árbol

-Tk y yo…ya no somos novio-susurra Kari

-¿Qué? No te oí- se acerca su oído, la peli-café agita la cabeza- anda Kari ya dimeeee

-Tk y yo ya no somos novios- la peli-morada observa en shock a su amiga- no me mires así-agacha su cabeza, sus cabellos cubrían su rostro

-Kari…-la abraza- ¿por qué? ¿Qué paso?-le quita los cabellos del rostro

-Porque…me enamore de Matt- alza la vista Yolei la miraba anonadad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la chica se había quedado sin palabras, el resto del descanso no dijeron ninguna otra palabra, toco el timbre y cada una se fue a su respectivo salón- wow Yolei no me dijo nada…-suspira

-Señorita Kamiya, ¿podría repetir lo que estaba diciendo?-Kari se sonroja y agita la cabeza- ponga más atención entonces- Kari asiente, las clases continuaron sin contratiempo alguno, la final del día suena la campana anunciando la salida.

-Al fin… llegare a terminar mi proyecto- piensa sonriente, sin notar que alguien la observaba, al voltear nota que un chico de ojos azules la observaba fijamente, Kari se muerde el labio y ya con sus cosas guardadas se acerca a Tk-yo…yo quisiera que tu fueras la primera persona en ver mi proyecto…

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?-Tk no entendía- ¿no debería ser Matt…el…primero en…verlo?- Tk agacha la cabeza y Kari niega rápidamente

-No- sonríe ampliamente- algo dentro de mi quiere que tu lo veas primero, es un privilegio que jamás vas a perder…-lo mira por unos segundos a los ojos y desvía la mirada-a menos que no lo quieras…- Tk se queda callado-la presentación es el sábado, así que probablemente lo tenga listo para el viernes en la noche-comienza a caminar a la entrada del salón

-…Van…-Kari se detiene- ¿van a aparecer las fotos de mi hermano y tu…juntos?- la peli-café voltea

-No- guarda silencio esperando una respuesta, sin embargo está no llega y sale del salón. Suspira- eso fue difícil, pero me siento bien de habérselo pedido- sonríe ampliamente, en su camino a la entrada principal se encuentra a Yolei, seguía muy pensante-… ¿sigues pensando en lo que te dije?- la otra chica asiente- Yolei...-mira al cielo- yo no pensé que eso llegara a pasar, nunca fue mi intención- Yolei se queda en silencio-Es…es muy duro mirar a Tk y ves que esta triste mientras yo…soy muy feliz-caen lagrimas por sus mejillas

-Pues no se si sea normal o no- se rasca la cabeza en confusión- lo que si se es que tu hiciste lo que creías te iba a hacer feliz…y eso no está del todo mal- le sonríe reconfortantemente, Kari hace lo mismo y se dan un abrazo

-Gracias amiga- se separan-pero bueno me tengo que ir a terminar mi proyecto- la peli-morada asiente y ésta sale corriendo, en el camino se puso a pensar de que manera iba a hacer su proyecto.

-Preciosa, es bueno verte- Kari se detiene, ya había oído esa voz antes- creo que tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente

-¡¡N…no!!- empieza a temblar y voltea- ¡Damian!- el chico sonríe arrogantemente

-Me alegra que te acuerdes de mi- se acerca y la toma del brazo, Kari comienza a hiperventilar, el chico ríe- vamos- la jala hacia un callejón, Kari hacia todo lo que podía para que la soltara

-¡Suéltame!- el chico reía con arrogancia

-Creo que ella te dijo que la soltaras- una voz masculina le dijo por detrás, Damian ríe- ¡Suéltala!

- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?- voltea pero el chico estaba en la pare sombreada del callejón y no se le alcanzaba a ver el rostro- mejor vete si no te quieres meter en problemas- el otro chico ríe

-No te tengo miedo.-

-Yo…yo conozco esa voz- piensa a Kari intentando ver el rostro de aquel chico, Damian la tira la piso fuertemente cayendo en un lugar lleno de vidrios enterrándoselos en el brazo- nghh…- voltea a ver a su brazo y descubre que esta sangrando

-¡Kari!- sale el chico corriendo para ayudarla pro Damian lo detiene.

- A donde crees que vas- le da un puñetazo en la cara, un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla

-¡Tk! ¡Noo!- Tk solo se limpia la sangre- ¡Damian déjalo!- Kari grita desesperada, se pone de pie y camina hacia Damian intentando captar su atención, pero este solo la empuja tirándola de nuevo, pero esta vez se golpea la cabeza con los botes que estaban ahí perdiendo el conocimiento-

- ¡Kari!- Tk estaba realmente furioso- ¡cómo te atreves!- golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Damian tirándolo al piso- ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella de nuevo- lo toma de la camisa y lo estrella contra la pared, lo deja tirado y camina a donde estaba Kari inconsciente, cuidadosamente la coloca entre sus brazos y se la lleva cargando, justo antes de salir del callejón lo voltea a ver furioso, dejándolo aún más asustado de lo que ya estaba. AL salir del callejón se dirige a una parada de taxis, en cuanto llega uno este se sube cuidadosamente colocando a Kari en su regazo.

-Buenas tardes ¿A dónde lo llevo?- pregunta cortésmente el taxista

-AL hospital más cercano lo más rápido que pueda- en el camino TK veía tiernamente a Kari mientras le acariciaba el cabello- ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar lo nuestro Kari?- Kari comienza a moverse

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Kari estaba muy cómoda, pero en cuanto intento moverse le dolió todo el cuerpo

-Tranquila…ya casi llegamos al hospital- le acomoda el cabello, Kari asiente y se queda quieta.

-hemos llegado- el taxista veía conmovido como Tk cuidaba de Kari

-Muchas gracias- le paga y carga de nuevo a Kari con mucho cuidado- señorita necesito ayuda- pero la enfermera parecía no hacerle caso, Tk no estaba de humor para ser amable- ¡Señorita necesito ayuda!- grita, la enfermera estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando observa la camisa de Tk llena desangre y a Kari con los vidrios enterrados-

-Sígame- los lleva a una silla de ruedas- muchas gracias, espérela aquí, en un momento regresa- Tk asiente y ve como se llevan a Kari, entonces saca su celular y comienza a marcar.

- ¿Qué ocurrió señorita?- el doctor preguntaba preocupado

-La verdad no recuerdo muy bien-hace gesto de dolor, el doctor estaba sacándole los vidrios enterrados para desinfectar las heridas- pero recuerdo que había dos chicos y creo que estaban peleando

-Ya veo- responde el doctor ahora vendándole el brazo- Muy bien hemos terminado con el brazo- Kari sonríe- ahora si me hace favor podría ponerse de pie- Kari asiente e intenta ponerse de pie, sin embargo un dolor en las costillas no se lo permite y cae de nuevo en la silla- tranquila- se voltea y toma el teléfono- unas radiografías de la paciente Kamiya de la cabeza y el abdomen, gracias-cuelga el teléfono y voltea- señorita en unos momentos vendrán para llevarla a tomar unas radiografías- Kari asiente y llega la enfermera.

-Volvemos en unos momentos doctor- l a enfermera se lleva a cari en la silla de ruedas por los pasillos, en eso se oye un gran alboroto en la recepción.

- ¡Como que no me pueden decir donde esta mi hermana! Gritaba un chico peli-café muy alterado

- ¡Hermano relájate!- grita tan fuerte como puede por el dolor, la señorita la mira molesta- jeja lo siento

-¡Kari!- su hermano corre hacia ella- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues bien- sonríe, pero estaba muy ocupada buscando a cierto chico rubio-… ¿y Tk?- Tai voltea y tampoco lo ve

-No lo sé…cuando yo llegue estaba aquí.-se rasca la cabeza.

-Joven-Tai mira a la enfermera- necesito llevar a la paciente por unos rayos X- Tai asiente y se quita del camino, pero en eso Kari se fija en un chico de pelo rubio, que estaba sentado en la sala de espera con cara de preocupación

-¿Tk? No Tk no tiene el pelo tan largo-se decepciona, hasta que el chico alza la cabeza- ¿Matt?- el chico alza el rosto al oír su nombre y sonríe.

-Kari- va hacia ella y la abraza cuidadosamente, la chica corresponde el abrazo y comienza a llorar- Kari ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tuve mucho miedo Matt-El chico acaricia su cabello- era... Damian- Matt se sorprende al oír el nombre de aquel chico y le deja de acariciar el cabello para tomarla de la barbilla y hacer que lo viera a los ojos

-¿Qué? No…no lo puedo creer- Tai veía muy confundido la escena, mientras que la enfermera estaba molesta- me las va a pagar- Kari agita la cabeza

-Tk ya se encargo de el- sonríe, la enfermera hace como que tose para captar la atención de los 3- oh…lo siento

-Con permiso- ambos chicos se quitan y la enfermera se lleva a Kari, Matt y Tai se van a sentar en la sala de espera, Matt estaba furioso como se atrevía Damian a hacerle esto a Kari.

-Matt… ¿Quién es Damian?- Tai preguntaba serio- ¿Por qué Kari le tiene tanto miedo?- Matt respira hondo, tranquilizándose

-Se suponía que nadie se iba a enterar de esto- Tai seguía viendo a su mejor amigo seriamente- Damian es…- le conto todo lo que había pasado en el club esa noche, Tai estaba furioso- Tai… respira- el peli-café vuelve en si

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho?- Matt ríe levemente, a Tai no le causaba nada de gracia

-No queríamos que te preocuparas- agacha la cabeza apenado

-¡Esa no es excusa!- la gente voltea a ver a Tai sorprendidos por el grito

-Tai, cálmate-pide Matt suavemente, Tai respira hondo y se quedan callados, minutos más tarde pasan Kari junto con la enfermera y ambos se ponen de pie

-Joven podría venir con nosotras por favor- le pide amablemente la enfermera a Tai, el chico asiente y las sigue a la oficina del doctor- aquí esta las radiografías que pidió- le entrega las radiografías

-Muchas gracias, veamos- las coloca en la pantalla de luz y las observa por unos momentos- al parecer no hay ninguna lesión, sin embargo- se acerca a Kari y comienza a tocar la zona de las costillas, hay un gran dolor, Kari suelta un gemido de dolor- por lo visto hay un fuerte golpe en las zona de las costillas

-Kari-Tai murmulla preocupado mordiéndose el labio, de verdad estaba molesto, el doctor seguía diciéndole cosas a Kari y la chica solo asentía

-Muy bien jovencita, puede irse, pero siga al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones que le di- Kari asiente sonriente- enfermera acompáñelos- asegúrese de que la chica siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra- Tai asiente y sale junto con la enfermera. En la sala de espera Matt veía pasar a las enfermeras y algunos pacientes, también podía ver el cansancio en el rostro de las personas que ahí se encontraban, oía los teléfonos sonar, a la gente murmullando y eso estaba sacándolo de quicio, hasta que escucha una melodía muy familiar para el…era el tono de su celular, lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta.

-Bueno- nadie contesta

-Hola Yamato- el chico oji-azul reconoció inmediatamente la voz

-¡Tk! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas bien?- Matt estaba preocupado- ¿Por qué te fuiste del hospital?

-Estoy rumbo a mi casa, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la mano pero no creo que sea nada grave…en cuanto a tu última pregunta pues ya no me corresponde estar ahí

-Tk…ante todo Kari es tu amiga y eso es algo que jamás dejara de existir- se pone de pie y sale del hospital

-Eso…no importa en estos momentos, ¿Cómo esta Kari?- pregunta consternado

-Pues lo único que se por ahora es que le quitaron los vidrios del brazo y curaron sus heridas, también se la llevaron a tomar unas radiografía, eso es todo lo que se- Tk se queda en silencio unos momentos

-Matt… ¿Quién era ese chico?-se pone serio

-Otro- piensa- pues es un chico que conocimos en una tocada que hizo mi grupo...y pues tenía malas intenciones con Kari, no se lo permití, se enojo y desgraciadamente apareció aquí justo cuando Kari estaba sola-respira hondo- pero me alegro mucho de que hayas estado ahí en ese momento

-Yo también….-cuelga

-Tk?! Tk?!- pero solo oye el bip, suspira- hermano- se adentra de nuevo en el hospital topándose con Tai y Kari- Kari... ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- se agacha para verla a los ojos

-Pues que no debo forzarme a hacer las cosas y debo cuidar mi brazo de que no se me infecte- Matt asiente y le da un beso en la frente para luego pararse- tengo hambre, hay que ir a comer algo

-No jovencita, no vamos a ir a ningún lado, nos vamos a ir a la casa para que reposes como dijo el doctor-Kari no se veía muy contenta con la respuesta de su hermano

-Pe…pero- pone su cara de perrito, sin embargo su hermano no la mira, estaba en verdad molesto-ash-cruza sus brazos-ouch

-y tu Matt yo creo que debes irte a tu casa- Matt no creía lo que escuchaba

-¿Que?- gritaron Matt y Kari al unísono, llegan al carro y Matt abre la puerta trasera del jeep- Pe…pero Tai, ¿eso por que?- pregunta Kari angustiada

-Porque si no, no vas a descansar- no podían creer lo que Tai estaba diciendo, ambos chicos ayudan a Kari a subir al jeep, en eso Kari parece acordarse de algo

-Mentira…tú no quieres que vaya Matt porque va a ir Mimi a la casa- Tai voltea la cara sonrojado, Kari voltea a ver sonriente a Matt

-Eso no es verdad- se aleja del jeep, Matt camina detrás de él- yo… no

-Tai, tranquilo, lo entiendo-Matt pone una mano en su hombro, el peli-café suelta un suspiro- pero tú también entiende que quiero estar con tu hermana, que te parece si Kari y yo no salimos de la habitación

-No no, no te voy a dejar tanto tiempo solo con…- Matt lo ve incrédulo- está bien, está bien, estoy muy nervioso- Matt ríe- no te burles

-lo siento, es que no puedo creer que el gran Tai este nervioso- Tai se sonroja- sabes que con Mimi es diferente- el oji-azul asiente y le da una palmada en la espalda

-Vámonos que se hace tarde para que veas a Mimi-ambos ríen y caminan del nuevo al jeep donde Kari los esperaba con mucha hambre un poco molesta

-Visto que ya arreglaron sus problemas… ¡podríamos ir por algo de comer!- grito lo más fuerte que podía sin que le doliera- Matt y Tai se ríen nerviosamente

-Sí, vamos… ¿vienes Matt?- el chico asiente

-Pero yo traje mi moto- se despide y va corriendo por su moto- nos vemos en el departamento- los tres asiente y Tai sube al jeep y arranca, Kari iba quejándose ya que su hermano por la prisa iba manejando un poco muy feo

-Tai, please…maneja mejor—tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, Tai solo le daba el avión, después de 10 largos minutos para Kari llegaron y para fortuna de esta, Matt ya había llegado.

-¿Todo bien Kari?- Matt veía preocupado a cari, esta solo agito la cabeza

-¿Me…me cargas?- el chico sonríe y asiente, cuidadosamente la toma entre sus brazos, Tai cierra rápidamente el carro y sale corriendo-De verdad la quiere ver- sonríen y Matt comienza a caminar hacia el elevador, mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, al llegar al departamento Tai estaba parado en shock… tenía algo en las manos, Matt y Kari se acercan sigilosamente- Es… una carta- Tai baja el rostro, arruga la pequeña carta y la deja caer, la pareja estaba preocupada por el chico, cuidadosamente Matt baja a Kari cuidadosamente, la chica se sostiene de él, mientras este se agacha para recoger el papel _"Estuve 2 horas esperando. ¡Que tengas un buen día! Atte.: Mimi" _se miraron a los ojos y entendieron que Tai iba a estar muy molesto

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eh q tal jaja esper que les haya gustado. Mientras tanto seguire escribiendo el siguiente ^-^ cuidense mucho


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno después de mucho tiempo he aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi historia :D espero les agrade.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Matt y Kari

Con extremo cuidado Matt y Kari entraron en el departamento esperando encontrar a un Tai furioso, sin embargo lo que vieron los sorprendió, Tai se encontraba sentado en el sillón viendo a la pared y jugando a cachar su balón. Matt y Kari intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-Jamás lo había visto así- le comenta Kari a Matt, el oji-azul asiente- hermano…- Kari lo llama-hermano- lo intenta de nuevo pero este no responde, Kari suspira- ¿estás molesto conmigo?- pregunta temerosa, si hay algo que no le gustaba nada a Kari era que su hermano se molestara con ella, ya que para ella él es muy importante.

-Tai, amigo háblame- Matt coloca a Kari en el sillón cuidadosamente.

-Matt yo creo que es hora de que te vayas- dice el peli-café sin mirarlo- se está haciendo tarde-Matt suspira resignado y da la media vuelta para irse, pero es detenido por Kari.

-Matt no va a ir a ningún lado Tai- dicho joven se pone de pie y camina a la puerta.

-Entonces me iré yo- sale del departamento, Kari mira a su hermano irse, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ella sabía que su hermano estaba dolido más que molesto, sabia lo mucho que él quería ver a Mimi y por su culpa no lo había logrado.

-Kari- Matt se sienta junto a ella y la abraza- el va a estar bien- le acaricia el cabello intentando calmarla, Kari le devuelve el abrazo.

-Matt… tenemos que hacer que Mimi y el se vean hoy- se separa de él, Matt sonríe.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- le pregunta.

-Les haremos una cena sorpresa-responde- haremos una reservación en el restaurante favorito de Mimi, llevaremos a Tai y veremos qué pasa, ¿Qué opinas?- Matt la ve incrédulo.

-Y como propones lograr que Mimi vaya al restaurante- nuevamente Kari sonríe.

-Muy fácil, hablamos con Sora- Matt ríe- ¿Qué?- le da un beso en la frente y se pone de pie.

-En lo que tú organizas eso yo te preparare algo de comer.-

-Muchas gracias Matt- lo mira con ternura para después tomar su celular y marcarle a Sora.

-¿Bueno?- contestan del otro lado de la línea, al ori la voz de Sora el corazón de Kari comenzó a latir rápidamente, ¿Qué clase de persona le habla a quien le acaba de robar a su novio para pedirle un favor? Se pregunta Kari- ¿Bueno?- pero eso en estos momentos no era importante el favor era para Tai así que debía intentarlo.

-Ho…hola Sora habla Kari- la saluda nerviosa.

-Hola Kari ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta cordial la peli-roja.

-Bien gracias…yo llamaba para pedirte un favor- toma un respiro y prosigue- se que después de lo que te hice has de querer mandarme muy lejos con esto pero antes de que me cuelgues déjame decirte que el favor es para Tai- dice lo más rápido que puede, al callar solo escucha una risa.

-Vamos Kari lo pasado pasado, además Matt y yo solo éramos una imagen vacía, lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro se había agotado ya, así que no te preocupes y dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi?- pregunta, Kari sonríe enternecida.

-Muchas gracias de verdad Sora, bueno ahora volviendo al favor es ¿Cuál es la comida preferida de Mimi? Matt llega con una bandeja, en la que traía un rico espagueti.

-Bueno pues la comida preferida de Mimi es la italiana, pero ¿para qué quieres saber eso?- le pregunta confundida.

-Para no hacer las cosas largas le estamos planeando una cena romántica a Tai y a Mimi por que por mi culpa no se pudieron ver en la tarde- le responde.

-Con razón estaba tan molesta Mimi…pero si me parece bien, entonces ¿A dónde la llevo?- pregunta.

-Hay un restaurante Italiano muy bueno junto al centro comercial, hare una reservación para las 8 por favor no permitas que no vaya- le pide.

-No te preocupes dalo por hecho- le responde- es bueno que te preocupes así por tu hermano- comenta haciendo sonrojar a Kari.

-Si no lo hago yo quien- responde honestamente- nuevamente gracias Sora.

-No hay de que, cuídate-le dice- y cuida a Matt, bye- cuelga rápidamente.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunta el oji-azul.

-Que lo haría y que te cuide- responde y ríe- y créeme que lo hare- le da un fugaz beso en los labios- ahora lo importante… ¿Cómo haremos que vaya mi hermano?- le pregunta dándole un bocado a su espagueti- ¡Matt esta delicioso!- lo abraza emocionada, sin embargo el movimiento repentino le causa dolor, al notar eso Matt se separa cuidosamente.

-Tranquila Kari- la regaña- no queremos que te lastimes más de lo necesario- Kari asiente.

-Lo siento- al terminar Matt lavo los platos y regresó al lado de Kari- en vista de que mi hermano no ha regresado proseguiré con mi proyecto- se pone de pie pero el dolor la detiene, antes de que cayera Matt la sostiene en sus brazos.

-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar a mañana- la besa en el cuello, por ahora mejor descansa- la carga y la coloca en su regazo, entonces prende la televisión, Kari se acurruca.

-Muy bien- así pasaron la tarde hasta que Tai regresó, para ese entonces Kari ya estaba profundamente dormida, Tai se acerca a ellos y carga a Kari para llevarla a su habitación, Matt se queda sentado esperando que regrese. Con extremo cuidado Tai la pone en su cama, la tapa con la cobija, le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?- pregunta sentándose junto a Matt.

-Porque no queríamos alarmar a nadie, ya que de todas formas todo había salido bien-responde-hasta hoy…- baja la cabeza apenado- perdóname Ti… por no proteger a Kari como debí- Tai lo voltea a ver después de todo.

-No tenias forma de saber que el vendría- le dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Matt lo mira- así que creo que es mejor que dejemos todo olvidado- sonríe- ahora creo que tengo hambre- se pone de pie.

-Que te parece si vamos a un restaurante- le ofrece Matt- conozco uno de comida italiana muy bueno y Kari dijo que se le antojaba, ¿te parece?- Tai se encoge de hombros.

-Me da lo mismo- Matt sonríe.

-Entonces está decidido, ahora cámbiate, no puedes ir así- lo empuja a su habitación-iré a despertar a Kari- cierra la puerta y va con Kari- hey hermosa, es hora de despertar, ya es hora del plan- al oír eso los ojos de Kari se abren lentamente.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunta tallándose los ojos, Matt sonríe y asiente- es mejor que te arregles un poco para que Tai no sospeche- Kari asiente.

-Muy bien… ya puedes irte- se despereza- salgo en unos momentos- Matt se para pero no se va.

-¿Segura que puedes por ti misma?- Kari sonríe.

-Tranquilo, no hay problema- responde y con eso Matt sale de la habitación.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- le pregunta Tai a Matt, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negra, una camisa color vino con los tres botones de arriba desabrochados y las mangas remangadas y para terminar unos converse negros- ¿así estoy bien para tu restaurante?- Matt asiente.

-Ahora yo necesito que me prestes algo- ambos jóvenes ríen- Tai…con respecto a Mimi de verdad lo sentimos- Tai baja la mirada y borra su sonrisa.

-Eso ya no importa ahora- le responde aventándole unos pantalones blancos y una camisa rayada con varias tonalidades de azul y negro- toma lo dejaste la última vez que salimos- sale de la habitación, Matt se cambia rápidamente y sale para acompañar a su mejor amigo.

-Si importa Tai… ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que en realidad sientes?- le pregunta- creo que ya es momento de que pienses en ti- lo regaña- es momento de que- el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo distrae, lentamente Kari caminaba hacia ellos con un vestido rosa pálido con estampado de flores pequeñas y sin tirantes, su cabello lo traía agarrado con un broche solo de un lado-Kari…- camina hacia ella- te ves preciosa- la abraza, Kari lo mira y se dan un dulce y tierno beso.

-Em… estoy presente saben- ambos se separan apenados- ya vámonos- sale del departamento, Matt Kari lo seguían de cerca. Una vez en el restaurante con la excusa de estacionarse Matt hizo que Tai se bajara.

-Buenas noches señor ¿puedo ayudarlo?- le pregunta el recepcionista.

-Em si tenemos una reservación a nombre de Kamiya o Ishida- le dice, el recepcionista busca el apellido en el libro, después de unos segundos.

-Oh si aquí esta, sígame por favor- lo guía hasta su mesa que se encontraba en la esquina pegada a la ventana por la cual se podía ver toda la ciudad iluminada. Matt y Kari esperaron en el carro hasta ver que llegaran Mimi y Sora.

-Sora no tengo ganas de venir a un restaurante lujoso de verdad hoy no- le reclama la castaña a su mejor amiga.

-Ya no tiene caso que te estés quejando, ya llegamos- le dice parándose en la entrada- buenas noches venimos a la reservación de Kamiya- dice lo más bajo posible, el señor asiente.

-Por favor sígame- comienza a caminar, Sora jala a Mimi enfrente de ella logrando que esta siga al recepcionista, con mucho silencio se da la vuelta y sale.

-Sora- alguien la llama- ¡Matt! ¡Kari! Que gusto verlos- dice contenta- bueno creo que nuestra parte del plan ya está hecha, la pareja asiente, ahora solo falta que ellos digan lo que sienten- comenta esperanzada- ya es hora de que estén juntos- nuevamente la pareja asiente- bueno es hora de que me vaya- dice apartándose del carro.

-¿no quieres que te de un aventón?- le pregunta preocupado- no son horas para que estés caminado sola, y menos cuando te ves tan bonita- la halaga, Sora ríe.

-No es para tanto- responde- además caminar de vez en cuando no es malo y sabes que mi casa no está lejos de aquí- Matt asiente.

-Bueno entonces vete con cuidado- le dice y se arranca, Kari iba sin decir una sola palabra- Kari ¿está todo bien?- la joven no responde- ¡Kari!- la llama.

-Mande- responde después de unos momentos.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta preocupado, Kari asiente.

-Es solo que sora es bonita, exitosa, inteligente y… y…- Matt estira su mano y le acaricia el cabello.

-Temes que regrese con ella verdad- Kari asiente- Kari, lo mío con Sora fue muy bueno, no lo cambiaría por nada, pero ya paso, ahora estoy contigo y no lo prefería de otra manera, tienes que dejar de dudar tanto de nuestra relación-le acaricia la mejilla, Kari cierra los ojos con el gesto.

-Lo sé pero… por más que lo intento no puedo- suspira, Matt la mira enternecido.

-No importa, yo hare todo lo que sea necesario para que dejes de temer-le dice tiernamente, Kari sonríe.

-Gracias Matt- el resto del camino lo pasaron en un agradable silencio, al llegar al departamento Kari se puso su pijama y Matt se puso unos pants y una playera de Tai.

-¿Ya como te sientes?- le pregunta trayéndole un vaso con agua y una venda nueva.

-Mejor digo aún me duele pero menos- sonríe y bosteza, Matt la mira embobado- ¿qué?- se sonroja la joven

-Nada, solo que te quiero demasiado- la besa- ahora nada mas te cambio el vendaje y te vas a dormir, necesitas descansar mucho para curarte rápido- Kari sonríe y asiente, cuidadosamente Matt le quita la venda, limpia la herida, la desinfecta y la vuelve a vendar- ¡listo!- dice alegre, la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a su recamara, una vez ahí la arropa- buenas noches Kari- se dan un largo y dulce beso, aprovechando que Tai no estaba- Kari ¿Cuándo entregas tu proyecto?- le pregunta ya en la puerta.

-El viernes...-responde antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Matt se recostó en la cama extra de la habitación de Tai, esperando a que este regresara pero eso no paso.

Al despertar Matt se encuentra con un olor delicioso, al salir del cuarto se encuentra a su novia sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una cantidad absurda de fotografías, silenciosamente Matt camina detrás de ella y la abraza.

-Buenos días- le da un beso en la mejilla- ¿tan temprano y trabajando en tu proyecto?- Kari asiente.

-No tengo tanto tiempo que digamos además de que ya me tengo que ir a la escuela- lo mira entristecida- no quiero dejarte- baja la mirada, Matt suspira.

-Yo tampoco, pero tengo que volver a Tokio- responde sentándose junto a ella, ambos se quedaron en un largo silencio, hasta que oyeron la puerta de entrada abrirse, ambos voltearon- veo que te fue muy bien en la cena ¿no Tai?- pregunta Matt, Kari ríe, Tai se rasca la cabeza avergonzado.

-Pues si- responde sonrojado- gracias amigo, Kari- le da un abrazo a cada uno.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien hermano- sonríe ampliamente- y me gustaría conocer los detalles pero será en la tarde, por ahora debo irme a la escuela- se pone de pie.

-¿Ya te cambiaste el vendaje Kari?- la joven asiente- entonces nada mas deja que me cambie y te llevo, yo también ya debo partir a Tokio- corre al cuarto de Tai.

-Realmente te quiere- le dice Tai a su hermana, Kari suspira contenta.

-Lo sé- minutos después sale Matt de la habitación.

-Listo, podemos irnos- la pareja sale tomada de la mano, Tai los mira irse para después irse a bañar. Durante el camino a la escuela Matt y Kari platicaron de todo lo que habían vivido la última semana y lo rápido que había pasado, al llegar Kari se baja no sin antes recibir un beso de su novio- nos vemos el viernes Kari- la joven sonríe y asiente.

-Wow…de verdad que te envidio- Kari ríe ante el comentario de su mejor amiga.

-Tú también tienes un novio increíble-le responde- que además es mi mejor amigo- le recuerda- así que ni se te ocurra- la regaña, ambas ríen y caminan a su salón.

El resto de la semana paso sin que Kari se diera cuenta por lo ocupada que se encontraba preparando su proyecto, por fin el día llego. Toda la mañana ella junto con sus compañeros se la pasaron arreglando el lugar para sus exhibiciones, cuando dieron las 5 todo estaba listo, poco a poco la gente fue llegando, amigos, familia, recocidos críticos, etc.

-Bienvenidos a la exhibición de fotos de la ciudad- los recibe la maestra- en esta exhibición elegiremos al alumno más destacado para enviarlo becado al mejor escuela de fotografía de Europa por toda la carrera- anuncia, los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de confusión y emoción. Al oír esto Matt se quedo sin palabras.

- ¿Por un año?- se dice a sí mismo y voltea a ver a Kari- no quiero que se vaya por tanto tiempo- camina hacia ella y la abraza fuertemente.

-¿Matt qué pasa?- lo abraza- ¿está todo bien?- se separan, el oji-azul asiente- ¿puedes creerlo?- Matt niega con la cabeza- seria todo un sueño hecho realidad- dice Kari entusiasmada, al oír esto Matt suspiro.

-Si eso es lo que ella quiere… entonces no me queda más que apoyarla- piensa y la abraza por detrás rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola a él.

-Matt- se sonroja- no debemos estar así aquí- lo regaña- su novio nada más se encoge de hombros pero no la suelta, la joven ríe resignada y se acurruca- muy bien pero cuando venga la maestra y los jueces me sueltas- el joven asiente.

-Ya que- responde y le da un beso en la mejilla, la gente iba y venía viendo las fotos de todos, después de un largo rato los jueces caminaban a su lado de la exhibición, al ver esto Matt la suelta.

-Gracias- le da un fugaz beso y se arregla la ropa- buenas noches maestra, jueces- saluda educadamente la joven.

-Buenas noches señorita Kamiya- le devuelven el saludo.

-Bueno y dígame, cual es la pieza principal de su exhibición- Kari camina hacia una collage de fotografías del atardecer, cada uno en un ángulo diferente- ya veo- lo examinan- y dígame que tiene que ver esto con la vida en la ciudad- pregunta.

-Bueno cuando se piensa en la gran ciudad uno piensa que cosas simples de la naturaleza se pierden por la contaminación, el ruido y muchas cosas más, con este collage quiere mostrar que eso no es verdad, que lo único que ocurres es que la manera de apreciarlo cambia pero que su belleza no se pierde, algo que siempre me ha gustado admirar es el atardecer, en cualquier lado donde este y descubrí que ver el atardecer en la ciudad de Tokio es ver como la luz anaranjada se cola por los edificios y se refleja en las ventanas- responde tranquila.

-Bien, gracias por su respuesta- ven unas cuantas fotos mas y pasan al siguiente modulo.

-Wow…si no ganas con ese discurso entonces no se que habrán dicho los demás.-

-¡Hermano!- lo abraza – estaba muy nerviosa, espero me hayan entendido- le dice apartándose.

-Yo se que si- dice una voz femenina detrás de su hermano.

-¡Mimi!- se abrazan- que bueno que pudiste venir le dice contenta, y observa que ella y su hermano estaban tomados de la mano- y qué bueno que ya están juntos- ríe y toma la mano de su novio.

-ella tiene razón- dice una voz.

-¡Sora!- la saluda-tú también viniste- sonríe enternecida.

-No me lo perdería por nada, de verdad eres muy buena Kari- se queda viendo la foto de unos niños vestidos tradicionalmente y comiendo helado- se ve tan bien- Kari se pone a lado de ella.

-Muchas gracias- sonríe.

-Estoy tan feliz de poder decir que mi mejor amiga es la fotógrafa de esta exhibición- grita emocionada una joven.

-Yolei- la abraza.

-De verdad te felicito Kari, todas las fotos están increíbles- le dice su mejor amigo.

-¡Ken!- lo abraza, el joven devuelve el gesto- Ya vinieron los jueces y estoy muy nerviosa, de verdad quiero esa beca- le dice entre nerviosa y emocionada, Ken ríe y le acaricia el cabello.

-Todo va a salir bien Kari- dice un joven con goggles en la cabeza- tus fotografías siempre han sido las mejores- Kari mira enternecida al joven.

-Gracias Davis- le da un beso en la mejilla, causando que este se sonrojara, el grupo de amigos ríen, para Kari este día podría mejorar solo de una manera, que Tk fuera, el pensar en ello la entristeció, al ver esto Matt pone una mano en su hombro.

-Ya aparecerá- Kari asiente y vuelve a sonreír, después de convivir un rato la maestra pidió la atención de todos.

-Después de ver todas las exhibiciones y oír sus explicaciones- los jueces y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión, el alumno que merece la beca es…- la sala queda en total silencio- Kari Kamiya por su brillante recolección de fotos del atardecer en la ciudad, y sus fotos de apoyo, felicidades Kari- la maestra la señala y le aplaude, toda la sala comienza a aplaudir, lagrimas de felicidad caían por los ojos de la peli-café.

-Felicidades Kari- Matt le susurra en el oído, la joven voltea y lo abraza, este la carga y giran, cuando la baja la joven recibe un abrazo de todos sus amigos.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Tk- piensa volteando a la puerta, donde ve una cabellera rubia que se le hacía muy familiar- Tk- susurra esperanzada y corre a la puerta, pero cuando llega ya no había nadie, entonces siente una mano en el hombro- Ken…- suspira- por un segundo creí verlo- le dice y regresan con los demás.

-Señorita Kamiya, nuevamente la felicito- se acomoda sus lentes- nada mas quería ver si podía hablar con usted sobre el viaje, debido a que la escuela está en otro continente, el año escolar de fotografía comienza dentro de 1 semana- le dice seria la maestra, Kari no sabía que decir- los únicos papeles que necesitara son su acta de nacimiento, una constancia de estudios y el permiso por escrito de sus padres- le entrega una hoja- en esta hoja encontrara todo lo que necesita saber y le entrego un folleto de la escuela- Kari lo tomo- espero no le cause muchos inconvenientes- Kari niega con la cabeza- cualquier duda sabe dónde encontrarme- da la media vuelta y se va.

-una…una semana- dice Kari inconscientemente- hay tantas cosas que debo hacer- junta sus manos-estoy tan contenta. Para cuando dieron las 9 de la noche todos decidieron reunirse en su restaurante preferido.

-¡Kari!- un chico grita, al reconocer la voz sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-¡Tk!- voltea entusiasmada hasta darse cuenta que el joven no venia solo- y…-la joven rubia de ojos azules da una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Catherine- se presenta- vengo de Francia a un concurso de redacción, gusto en conocerlos- todos quedaron perplejos, Sora fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sora, ellos son- presenta a todos y todos la saludan con una sonrisa a excepción de Kari, quien la veía no muy contenta, al notar esto Sora se interpone- bueno ya nos estábamos yendo a un restaurante, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- la joven asiente contenta.

-¿Podemos ir Tk?- el chico asiente- gracias- sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, ante esto Kari se queda boquiabierta ante el gesto.

-Bueno entonces nos vamos yendo-dice Sora y todos la siguen excepto Tk, Kari y Matt, al notar esto Tai voltea para encontrarse con la mirada de Kari, entonces comprendió que necesitaban estar solos.

-Wow Teeks, ella es muy bonita- Tk asiente y se sonroja- felicidades- le alborota el cabello, su hermano sonríe.

-Y una gran persona- ambos voltean a ver a Kari- ¿Kars?- todos callaron, segundos después Kari comienza a reír, Matt y Tk la miran confundidos pero terminan contagiándose de la risa, cuando por fin se calman Kari tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Felicidades Tk- lo abraza-ves cosas buenas terminan para que lleguen mejores- Tk le corresponde el abrazo- de verdad perdóname- se separa- mi…- voltea a ver a Matt- nuestra intención no fue jamás esta- Tk asiente.

-Lo comprendo ahora Kari- los tres sonríen- bueno ya todo aclarado ¿por qué no vamos con los demás?- Tk y Kari salen del lugar abrazándose, Matt se queda parado viendo una foto en particular, era la vista de Tokio desde la rueda de la fortuna a la que se habían subido.

-Ya todo está arreglado y tú tienes que irte- baja la cabeza.

-¿Matt?- lo llama su novia y camina para llegar a su lado- ¿todo bien?- le pregunta preocupada tomándolo de la mano, Matt la mira a los ojos.

-Si solo recordaba los incidentes de la semana- responde tranquilo- y lo poco que pudimos estar juntos- piensa.

-Ya veo- responde Kari- yo aún no puedo creerlos- camina hacia la puerta llevándose a Matt con ella. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos sus amigos charlando animadamente, entonces deciden unírseles, al principio la presencia de Catherine molestaba a Kari pero conforme pasaron las horas se fue volviendo agradable y acabaron siendo buenas amigas.

-Bueno Kari si necesitas algo en Francia no dudes en llamarme- intercambiaron teléfonos con una sonrisa, sus respectivos compañeros las veían incrédulos.

-Que raras son las mujeres- dice Matt y Tk asiente, ambos ríen.

-¿De qué se ríen?- preguntan las dos al mismo tiempo, los hermanos nada más se encojen de hombros.

-Hombres ¿Quién los entiende?- dice Kari y ahora ellas ríen- bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos- todos asienten y cada uno se va con su respectiva pareja a su vehículo. Antes de llevar a Kari a su casa Matt se detiene en el parque.

-Vamos- le abre la puerta y la toma de la mano- te tengo una sorpresa- la guía al centro del parque donde había pétalos de rosa regados en el pasto y velas haciendo un sendero.

-¡Matt! Es…es hermoso- lo abraza y lo besa- muchas gracias- le da pequeños besos en todo su rostro, Matt la abraza de la cintura y le besa el cuello haciendo a Kari temblar, caminaron al centro donde había una botella de champagne y unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

-Me alegra que te guste- le susurra al oído ahí se quedaron hasta que la luz de todas las velas se extinguió- con esto espero que no me olvides nunca- la ayuda a ponerse de pie, recogen todo y se van al departamento de Kari.

-Buenas noches Matt- lo besa.

-Buenas noches Kari- le responde- que descanses.

-Igualmente- le sonríe- oye ¿Qué haremos mañana?- pregunta contenta, Matt baja la cabeza.

-Me temo que mañana en la mañana regreso a Tokio- suspira- tengo muchas cosas que terminar- la sonrisa en el rostro de Kari desaparece.

-Oh ya veo… entonces en la semana- intenta sonar animada, nuevamente Matt suspira.

-Hare todo lo posible por venir… ¿Cuándo te vas exactamente?- le pregunta no tan animado.

-El jueves ya que la clase de orientación es el viernes- responde triste.

-¿A qué hora?- pregunta.

-A las 10… para llegar ahí como a las 5 de la tarde- responde, se quedan en un silencio algo incomodo.

-Lo mejor será que subas, Tai debe estar como loco- Kari ríe un poco ante este comentario- buenas noches- le da un beso en la frente y sube al carro. Kari da la media vuelta y entra al edificio.

Los días restantes Kari no supo nada de Matt y aunque le dolía no podía detener su sueño por él, en los pocos días que tuvo, empaco todas sus cosas para enviarlas por adelantado al cuarto en el que se iba a hospedar, renovó su pasaporte, hablo con la embajada, hizo sus trámites y cuando menos lo espero el jueves ya había llegado, su familia y sus amigos estaban todos ahí para despedirla, todos menos él, Tk y Ken al notar esto intentaron animarla.

-No te dejes conquistar por cualquier modelito eh Kari- le dice Tk y los tres ríen- vamos se que te harás la mejor fotógrafa del mundo- le dice y Kari sonríe.

-Tanto que probablemente tengamos que hacer citas para poder verte- termina de decir Ken y ríen.

-El vuelo 2345 está a punto de abordar, por favor preparen sus boletos- dice una señorita por el altavoz.

-No puedo creer que ya te vayas hija- la abraza su madre fuertemente- te voy a extrañar mucho, por favor cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarnos- lagrimas caían de sus ojos- ven a visitarnos cuando puedas- los ojos de Kari comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Te lo prometo mamá- la abraza fuertemente para después ser abrazada por su padre.

-Cuídate mucho Kari- le da un beso en la frente- nunca te des por vencida- se separa de ella para verla asentir.

-Hermanita- los ojos de Tai se veían cristalinos- te voy a extrañar mucho… ahora ¿con quien voy a pelear por las mañanas?- pregunta intentando animarse pero logrando que se le escaparan las lagrimas, le da un beso en la frente.

- ¡Kari!- grita su mejor amiga y la abraza- no quiero que te vayas- lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas- te voy a extrañar mucho- Kari la abraza fuertemente.

-Yo también Yolei- le responde- por favor no te metas en muchos problemas y no seas tan dura con Ken- se separa para limpiarse las lagrimas-Ken…-mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- Tk…- los abraza al mismo tiempo y estos a ella.

-Cuídate mucho Kars- le dicen cada uno le da un beso en la mejilla- ya no llores- le dice Ken y le limpia las lagrimas, la chica asiente.

-Adiós a todos- se despide por última vez, justo antes de pasar dar su boleto voltea esperando encontrarse con cierto par de ojos azules, al no verlos baja la mirada y entrega el pase de abordaje.

-Muchas gracias- toma el boleto una señorita de cabello negro- disfrute su vuelo- Kari asiente y entra.

-No puedo creer que no se haya dignado en venir- dice el peli café mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-En cierta forma lo comprendo Tai…- le dice Mimi- no tienen más de 2 semanas juntos y Kari se va a otro continente por 3 o 4 años- comenta- no ha de ser fácil decir adiós- Tai suspira y la besa en la mejilla.

-Probablemente no- responde entristecido- quizá fue lo mejor que no viniera…hubiera sido muy difícil para ambos- todos asiente y dan la vuelta para irse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno este el último capítulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza y gracias por su apoyo :D

¿Sintieron feíto? Jajaja no aun no termina, disfruten.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pero al voltear se encuentran con un chico de pelo rubio jadeando.

-¿Dónde está Kari?- pregunta entrecortadamente, todos lo miraban perplejos- ¡¿Dónde está Kari?- pregunta nuevamente, todos se asustan pero nadie responde.

-Ya se subió al avión- responde Ken.

-Gracias- corre a la entrada.

-Joven su boleto- lo detiene la misma señorita que recibió Kari.

-No tengo, por favor déjeme pasar- le pide desesperado-¡necesito ver a alguien!- intentaba entrar pero la señorita lo empujaba.

-Señor sin boleto no puede pasar- insiste- por favor retírese- en eso un hombre alto y corpulento le susurra algo a la señorita- lo siento mucho el avión ya se va a la pista- se voltea la joven y asegura el acceso.

-no…- Matt susurra, lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas- ¡no!- grita, toma su guitarra y está a punto de romperla cuando su mejor amigo lo detiene.

-¡Matt detente!- sujeta la guitarra antes de que la estrellara- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta bajando la guitarra para tomarlo de los hombros- su avión ya se fue- Matt alza el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Tai- Matt…- al ver a su amigo con lagrimas en los ojos no supo reaccionar.

-Yo… no…quiero…perderla- dice susurrando-por…eso…no…pude…despedirla-al ver a su hermano con lagrimas en los ojos Tk reaccionó.

-Señorita por favor tiene que detener ese avión- le pide amablemente Tk

-lo siento mucho joven pero…- Tk la interrumpió.

-¿Qué no ve?- le dice perdiendo la paciencia- el solo le quiere decir adiós a la persona que ama- le dice recuperando la compostura- por favor ayúdelo…- al entender lo que Tk intentaba hacer todos se acercaron para intentar convencerla.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo- les responde triste- lo siento mucho- todos se callaron.

-Algo debe de poder hacer- le ruega Ken, la señorita comienza a mover su cabeza de un lado al otro negando.

-Yo no pero…- se queda pensando unos momentos- si van a la torre de control quizá puedan lograr algo- todos sonríen- tomen- les da su carnet- con esto lo dejaran pasara.

-Muchas gracias- lo toma Tk- Matt toma- le entrega el carnet- corre a la torre de control- se miraron por unos segundos.

-Gracias hermanito- toma su guitarra y sale corriendo.

-con permiso, con permiso-les die Matt a todas las personas que se ponían en su camino, al llegar a la entrada de la torre el mismo hombre que le había dicho algo a la señorita estaba ahí parado resguardando la puerta, Matt se detuvo frente a él y le enseño el carnet, el hombre sonrió y lo dejo pasar- gracias- le dice entrando, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió lo más rápido que pudo al último piso.

-¡Por favor detenga el avión!- grita al llegar, todo se volvió silencio.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunta el encargado- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién lo dejo entrar?- Matt intenta recuperar su aliento.

-Yo por favor detenga el vuelo a Paris- le dice jadeando, el señor lo mira confundido.

-Es muy tarde para eso- Matt lo toma del cuello de la camisa.

-¡por favor como sea pero haga que se detenga!- lo suelta- necesito…necesito despedirme- el hombre sonríe.

-Sara…toda una romántica- ríe- lo único que puedo hacer por ti es comunicarte por radio al avión… ¿te sirve?- le pregunta, Matt asiente inmediatamente.

-Vuelo 2345 aquí torre de control, favor de encender la comunicación al avión, tenemos un código 14- dice a través del micrófono- toma chico, es todo tuyo- le entrega el micrófono.

-Gracias…-

-Bienvenida señorita, me permite su boleto- la peli-café se lo da- su asiento esta por aquí- la azafata comienza a caminar y Kari la sigue- espero tenga un buen viaje- Kari sonríe vagamente y se sienta.

-Gracias hermano- piensa al sentarse junto a la ventanilla, con su cabeza recargada en su mano Kari veía como pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a estrellarse en la ventana, gotas que reflejaban las lagrimas que no dejaba fluir por sus mejillas.

-Buenos días pasajeros favor de abrocharse sus cinturones y prestar atención a las indicaciones que les darán las aeromozas- Kari suspira mas no voltea, mientras las aeromozas daban indicaciones Kari observaba como el aeropuerto se alejaba, cuando lo dejo de ver hecho su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos.

-Pasajeros tenemos una transmisión especial, les pedimos silencio por favor- dice el piloto y todos guardan silencio. Una suave melodía en guitarra comenzó a sonar seguido de una voz masculina.

_Oh_

_Yeah_

_Mmmm_

Kari abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer aquella voz.

_I'd wait on you forever and a day_

_Hand and foot_

_Your world is my world_

_Yeah_

_Ain't no way you're ever gon' get_

_Any less than you should_

_Cause baby_

_You smile I smile (oh)_

_Cause whenever_

_You smile I smile_

_Hey hey hey_

Los ojos de Kari se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, solo que esta vez no eran de tristeza.

_Your lips, my biggest weakness_

_Shouldn't have let you know_

_I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)_

_If you need me_

_I'll come right there_

_From a thousand miles away_

_When you smile I smile _

_You smile I smile_

_Hey_

Todos los pasajeros se movían al compás de la balada, Kari no podía dejar de sollozar.

_Baby take my open heart and all it offers_

_Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get_

_You ain't seen nothing yet_

_I won't ever hesitate to give you more_

_Cause baby (hey)_

_You smile I smile (whoa)_

_You smile I smile_

_Hey hey hey_

_You smile I smile_

_I smile I smile I smile_

_You smile I smile_

_Make me smile baby_

Su corazón latía rápidamente con cada verso que Matt cantaba, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y su sonrisa incrementaba.

_Baby you won't ever work for nothing_

_You are my ins and my means now_

_With you there's no in between_

_I'm all in_

_Cause my cards are on the table_

_And I'm willing and I'm able_

_But I fold to your wish_

_Cause it's my command_

_Hey hey hey_

-Matt…-solloza-no…no lo puedo creer…- mas lagrimas caían pos sus mejillas-…gra…gracias- se limpia las lagrimas.

_You smile I smile (whoa)_

_You smile I smile_

_Hey hey hey_

_You smile I smile_

-Kari… perdóname, nunca debí alejarme, te amo…te amo más de lo que jamás creí amar a alguien- suspira- y el miedo de verte partir me cegó…te prometo que te visitare las veces que pueda- todo el avión volteaba en busca de la persona a quien estaba dedicada la canción-porque esta semana que me aleje de ti me sentí morir por favor no me olvides, porque yo a ti jamás te olvidare…- al terminar la transmisión Kari tomo su celular.

-wow chico… no pensé que cantaras tan bien, Matt le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por todo- se dan un apretón de mano y Matt se va de la torre, justo antes de llegar con sus amigos su celular dio una pequeña vibración.

_Yo tampoco te olvidare, te amo Matt, con todo mi corazón, te estaré esperando como tú a mí, yo también prometo visitarte lo mas que pueda._

_Con amor:_

_Kari _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno ahora si ya termino, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, cuídense mucho y espero que nos veamos pronto en otra historia :D


End file.
